Saol Aisteach
by KyusungFanfict
Summary: Kelanjutan tentang kehidupan rumah tangga -pura-pura- Yesung dan Kyuhyun. / "Apa kau tahu apa yang Hyunsung konsumsi selama ini Hyukkie?" / "Akhir-akhir ini Hyunsung suka sekali menyentuh perutku." / "Nanti, coba kau check kehamilan." / "Hyunsung milikku! Hiks.. Kau jahat Kyu!" / KYUSUNG FIC! Baby Hyunsung! KangTeuk! HaeHyuk!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Saol Aisteach

Author : KyusungFanfict

Pairing : Kyusung / Yekyu

Genre : Romance , a little bit humor

Rate : T or K+

PS : Absolutely mine! Yoi fict! Don't like don't read! No plagiarism!

.

.

Summary : Ada bayi didalam kehidupan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Seperti apa kisahnya? / "Sepertinya kau harus suntik hormon untuk merangsang kelenjar susumu. Kau tahu? Dia butuh ASI!" / KYUSUNG FIC! Baby Hyunsung, Slight MINWOOK! KANGTEUK! EUNHAE!

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

"Bayi ini lucu sekali."

"Sepertinya dia menyukai kita."

"Bibirnya mirip denganmu Kyu."

"Mata itu sama sipitnya sepertimu Yesung."

.

.

"Astaga, Hyunsung menangis!"

"Dia kelaparan! Bagaimana ini? Pencernaannya masih sangat sensitif. Dia belum bisa makan."

"Sepertinya kau harus suntik hormon untuk merangsang kelenjar susumu. Kau tahu? Dia butuh ASI!"

"Aku harus menyusuinya?"

"Bagitulah."

.

.

"Aku menyayanginya, Kyu."

"Aku juga."

"Hyunsung milikku!"

"Milik kita Sungie. Milik Kyuhyun dan Yesung"

"Memang kau siapaku?!"

.

.

.

Next or Delete?

Yosh! Ini prolog baru lagi.

Kkkkkk~! Aku emang minta dibunuh. ^^

Sebenernya Cuma mau mastiin, lebih minat FF ini atau medicale mondiale. Aku berniat untuk menghapus salah satunya. ^^

Abis FF itu reviewnya sedikit. Kontras sama statistik yang baca FFnya. Aku kan jadi sedih.

Sebenernya sama seperti FF yang lainnya juga :'( *abaikan.*

Oh iya ada beberapa juga yang protes reviewnya ga masuk.

Aku juga ga tahu kenapa bisa begitu. :'(

Tapi kalo diemailku review kalian masuk semua kok. Aku baca semuanya.

Tenang saja reader-nim. ^^

Aku juga mau mengucapkan banyak terimakasih sama kalian yang sudah mau memberikan sepatah dua patah kata untuk karya ku. Respon kalian benar-benar membuatku bersemangat. Kamsahamnida

Ada hal lain lagi yang mau aku sampaikan, mungkin sedikit mengecewakan. Formosus akan aku publish di wordpress kyusungfanfiction dan aku protect. Jangan tanya kenapa ya reader-nim. Kkkkkkkk~ XD~

Ada yang mau ditanyakan?

Yasudah segitu saja deh cuap-cuapnya. Aku takut kalian mati bosan dengan perkataan ga bermutuku. Kkkkkk~

Ok, review ne?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Saol Aisteach chap 2

Author : KyusungFanfict

Pairing : Kyusung / Yekyu

Genre : Romance , a little bit humor

Rate : K+

PS : This fict absolutely mine! Yaoi fict! Don't like don't read! No Plagiarsm!

.

.

Summary : Yesung sudah melakukan suntik hormon./ "Yasudah, jadi sekarang kau mau menyusuinya atau tidak?" / "Aku mau. Tapi aku malu." / "Kenapa?" / "Geli."

.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Padat. Ramai. Brisik. Adalah kosa kata yang mampu menggambarkan keadaan dorm saat ini. Dorm, rumah kedua para pemuda tampan –meski ada yang cantik pula- member salah satu penyanyi grup yang terkenal di Korea. Super Junior.

Bukan tanpa sebab adanya kericuhan yang terjadi disana. Sesosok bayi mungil yang tengah dikelilingi oleh para pemuda itulah objek utamanya. Sosok bak boneka teddy bear yang sangat lucu. Sosok itu adalah bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki dengan paras oriental yang menggemaskan tengah dibuat mainan oleh mereka.

"Bayi ini lucu sekali."

Tangan Eunhyuk mencubit ringan pipi cubby sang bayi. Yang justu menuai tawa lebar tanpa suara dari sosok kecil itu. Dia merespon dengan baik sentuhan fisik dari lawannya. Bayi itu memang pintar, mampu berinteraksi dengan lingkungannya yang baru. Tanpa tangis. Atau kemanjaan pada bayi pada umumnya.

"Kau lihat? Dia selalu tertawa. Astaga, bahkan giginya satu pun belum tumbuh! Haha."

Donghae senang. Terlalu bahagia mendapat bingkisan hadiah besar berupa bayi didalam dormnya. Hadiah yang diberikan Henry beberapa jam menit yang lalu sebelum maknae -sesungguhnya- itu berpamitan kembali ke China untuk urusan pribadinuya. Dia bilang sepupunya kesulitan mengurus anak. Dan menitipkan buah hati mungilnya itu untuk beberapa waktu. Mungkin lama. Mungkin cepat. Bukan maksud Henry untuk bersikap kurang ajar pada member Super Junior lainnya –yang sangat sibuk bekerja- untuk dititipi bayi. Tetapi mengingat teman-teman seperjuangannya itu sudah menginjak masa tua, jadi Henry memutuskan untuk memilih mereka. Sekaligus memberi mereka pelajaran bagaimana menjadi orang tua yang baik dimasa depan nanti.

"Sepertinya dia menyukai kita."

Kali ini suara sang leader menimpali.

Seluruh pasang mata memandang makhluk kecil yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar. Tangannya terangkat keatas seakan meraih udara. Matanya yang bening berbinar-binar polos. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi dengan parasnya. Sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Mungkin jika dia bukanlah manusia, seluruh orang yang ada disana sudah menguyahnya bulat-bulat. Ya, dengan mata bersinar itu tampak seperti gumpalan coklat yang lezat. Pipi gembil berwarna putih kemerahan tampak seperti gulali kapas yang manis. Juga bibir merah muda seperti permen rasa strawberry yang memabukkan. Siapa yang tidak akan berniat untuk melahapnya? Oke, bukan bermaksud untuk berpikiran jorok disini.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, rasanya aku tidak asing dengan wajah bocah ini. Seperti perpaduan antara dua orang."

Seketika hening.

"Maksudmu apa Kangin Hyung?"

Sungmin mengalihkan maniknya ke Kangin. Sementara yang ditanya kini memandang dua orang yang berdiri bersebelahan disisi kanan ranjang bayi. Membuat yang lainnya mengikuti arah pandang Kangin.

"Bayi ini seperti perpaduan antara…. Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyun."

Kangin menjawab.

Seluruh member serempak memandang intens Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Membuat dua insan itu sedikit salah tingkah. Kemudian seluruh pasang mata menjadi bergantian memangdang dua orang itu dan bayi yang tergeletak diranjangnya. Banyak sedikitnya yang diucapkan Kangin cukup benar. Ini kebetulan atau ketidak sengajaan? Oke, itu sama saja.

Tak lama suara Shindong dan Leeteuk menyusul berurutan.

"Bibirnya mirip denganmu Kyu."

"Mata itu sama sipitnya sepertimu Yesung."

Wajah Yesung memerah, sementara pemuda bermarga Cho disampingnya hanya menggaruk tengkuk yang barang sedikitpun tidak gatal sama sekali. Semakin salah tingkah? Entahlah. Lagipula untuk apa mereka salah tingkah? Yang jelas berkat kalimat aneh Kangin tadi, baik Yesung dan Kyuhyun merasa dipojokkan.

"Sudah-sudah. Yang jelas seratus persen bayi ini adalah hasil karya usaha sepupu Henry di Korea. Ye Jin noona dan Hyun Ki hyung. Mereka berdua kan orang tua aslinya, kalian ini."

Si eternal maknae menambahkan. Yang lainnya diam, tapi tak lama mereka semua mengangguk setuju membenarkan ucapan namja bertubuh mungil menggemaskan itu. Kalau bagi Yesung dan Kyuhyun perkataan Ryeowook adalah penyelamat mereka dari dugaan-dugaan aneh para member tadi.

"Kasihan sekali, bayi tiga bulan ini harus rela berjauhan dengan orang tuanya yang sibuk berbisnis."

Sungmin mengusap pucuk kepala si bayi. Sementara si kecil memandang wajah imut Sungmin dengan senyum merekah. Seakan mengucapkan terimakasih atas rasa simpati dari namja yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

Sampai tiba-tiba,

"Ya, jika aku jadi ibunya aku tidak akan membiarkan bayi ini jauh dariku barang sesenti pun. Dia kan masih membutuhkan ASI eksklusif. Lagi pula, peran ibu benar-benar sangat berpengaruh sampai ia beranjak kesekolah dasar. Kenangan yang paling kental diingat sampai ia tua nanti." Ujar si sipit.

"Aku setuju. Dan peran ayah juga sama besarnya dengan ibu. Seorang kepala keluarga yang akan melindungi istri dan anak-anaknya. Pasti bayi ini butuh bermain dan tambahan kasih sayang selain dari ibunya yang sibuk mengurus rumah tangga. Dan disaat itulah peran ayah sangat berfungsi."

Kali ini suara si evil menambahkan.

Tanpa sadar Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan saat berargumentasi tadi. Saling menautkan genggaman tangan. Seakan mereka tengah merasakan perannya masing-masing. Sebagai orang tua. Orang yang sudah berpengalaman. Dan kelakuan mereka membuat seluruh member disekelilingnya mati-matian menahan tawa. Itu tadi penghayatan?

"Ekhem!"

Donghae menginterupsi.

Yesung yang tersadar langsung menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun. Keduanya melangkah memberi jarak. Sial! Kenapa suasananya jadi sangat cangung begini?

"Kalian berdua kenapa? Sangat ingin menjadi orang tua, hm?"

Eunhyuk menyeringai disela godaannya. Membuat wajah manis si suara baritone semakin memerah. Dan Kyuhyun pun ikut-ikutan bersemu. Astaga, mereka harus menyiapkan mental secepatnya.

"T-tidak. Itu tadi hanya sekedar pendapatku saja Hyukkie. Kurasa K-Kyuhyun juga begitu."

Yesung menunduk. Lidahnya sedikit kelu mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun barusan. Betapa sosok itu membuat aliran darahnya tiba-tiba mengalir deras dan berkumpul didalam jantungnya. Sesak. Berdebar. Jangan berpikiran jauh dulu. Yesung merasakan hal itu karena sejak tadi seluruh member tengah menggodanya dan objek godaannya adalah Kyuhyun. Jadi siapa yang tidak canggung dengan si muda itu?

"Tapi kalian berdua tadi benar-benar membuat kami terpana. Seperti sepasang suami-istri saja."

Godaan itu berlanjut.

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir Yesung dan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan. Jika sudah main ejek, member Super Juniorlah yang nomor satu. Apalagi mengejek teman satu grupnya. Sangat lihai!

"Baiklah lupakan lelucon ini. Lebih baik pikirkan nasib bayi ini selanjutnya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Kyuhyun menengahi. Cukup jengkel dan jengah juga diledek seperti tadi. Memang benar, dari pada saling menggoda tidak jelas lebih baik memikirkan bayi itu akan seperti apa mereka merawatnya nanti. Mengingat tidak satupun dari mereka semua memiliki pengalaman mengurus anak. Tentu saja. Mereka semua belum menikah barang satu pun. Dan pastinya akan sangat repot mengurus si kecil yang satu itu.

"Aku punya ide!"

Suara Eunhyuk menggema.

"Apa Hyukjae? Ku harap idemu itu akan masuk akal."

Eunhyuk menekuk wajahnya. Semangatnya yang menggebu langsung meleleh akibat timpalan Kangin barusan. Si kekar memang pandai membuat mood orang rusak.

"Jadi begini, seorang anak pasti membutuhkan orang tua kan? Begitu pula dengan bocah ini. Bagaimana jika kita melakukan sebuah permainan? Yang banyak mendapat suara dialah yang menjadi ayah dan ibu dari si kecil ini. Bagaimana?"

Eunyuk menyeringai. Seperti melakukan telepati dengan seringainya seluruh member pun mengikuti. Minus dengan dua orang yang tengah termenung memikirkan ucapan Eunhyuk tadi. Orang tua? Oh ayolah mereka semua kan laki-laki. Haruskah ada yang rela menjadi seorang ibu?

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjadi ayah dan ibu dari bocah ini?"

Entah bagaimana bisa. Tetapi Kyuhyun dan Yesung melontarkan pertanyaan itu secara bersamaan. Tidak ada yang bisa menghitung berapa perbedaan waktu diantara keduanya yang lebih dulu. Benar-benar tepat dan sama. Dan akhirnya,

"Jelas kalian berdua!"

Kompak. Suara mereka semua berpadu menjadi satu. Oh astaga, rasanya baik Yesung maupun Kyuhyun ingin menceburkan diri kelaut terdekat. Haruskah mereka terus yang menjadi korban? Dan kemana sikap evil yang selama ini dipertahankan oleh Kyuhyun? Bagai meluruh dengan sendirinya.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung saling terdiam dikamar baru mereka. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Malam ini. Sebuah kenyataan yang begitu menyiksa hadir didalam hidup mereka. Dengan penuh keterpaksaan –jika bukan karena bayi itu- keduanya memutuskan untuk menyanggupi permainan seluruh member. Menjadi orang tua yang akan mengurus bayi ini sampai si kecil dijemput oleh kedua orang tuanya. Entah kapan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Tanya Yesung frustasi. Ia melirik sekilas kedalam box bayi. Melihat sosok mungil itu tengah bermain senang dengan boneka-boneka kecil yang menggantung diatas boxnya. Terlihat sangat lucu dan bersemangat. Tampaknya bocah itu anak yang aktif. Dan tidak rewel tentunya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak pernah berniat untuk memimpikan punya anak."

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya keranjang. Matanya menerawang jauh memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Kejadian ini begitu mendadak. Ia tidak siap. Demi apapun itu. Seorang maknae yang biasa bertingkah semaunya kini menjadi seorang ayah yang harus bertanggung jawab. Ditambah lagi ada seseorang yang menjabat sebagai istrinya –tunjukan dari member tadi- yang juga harus ia lindungi. Oh astaga, siapa yang tidak gila jika dipaksa seperti ini?

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Argh! Kenapa aku yang harus menjadi ibu?! Dasar member sialan! Mereka semua mengerjaiku!"

Bibir Yesung maju beberapa senti. Sementara kedua kakinya menghentak-hentak lantai. Seakan tengah merajuk dan tanpa disadari atau tidak, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Yesung.

"Siapa yang akan percaya bila kau yang menjabat sebagai ayah dengan kelakuanmu yang seperti ini? Dan pernahkah kau berpikir sosokku menjadi ibu yang feminim? Dunia akan runtuh seketika kurasa."

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun. Otaknya sedang memproses bayangan Kyuhyun yang menjadi ibu dan pria itu menjadi lebih feminim. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menyeramkan. Yesung sempat bergidik sendiri. Ya, setidaknya dialah yang memiliki kelembutan lebih ketimbang maknae itu.

"Iya, tapi kenapa member tidak berpikir untuk menyewa wanita saja, huh?"

"Terlalu beresiko jika pihak luar masuk kelingkungan kita. Aku sendiri juga berpikiran seperti itu tadi."

"Ini benar-benar tidak lucu! Aku marah pada mereka semua!"

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah. Ternyata hyungnya itu bisa seegois ini juga. Dia kira Yesung jauh lebih dewasa ketimbang dirinya.

"Sudahlah tidak ada yang bisa disesali. Selain memikirkan dirimu, kau juga harus memikirkan bayi kecil itu. Dia sekarang anak kita. Kalau kau terus-terus bersikap begini, siapa yang akan merawatnya? Aku? Kau percaya aku bisa merawatnya seorang diri?"

Yesung menggeleng kuat. Cukup seram juga jika si maknae yang merawat bayi itu sendirian. Akan menjadi apa bayi itu nanti? Bisa-bisa saat orang tuanya menjemput bayi itu, si bocah sudah tidak berbentuk manusia lagi. Mengerikan!

"Yasudah, ini sudah tengah malam. Kau harus meniduri Hyunsung, tidak baik anak sekecilnya masih terjaga ditengah malam yang dingin begini. Ajak dia tidur diranjang. Aku akan pergi mandi, nanti aku tidur disofa itu saja."

Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Yesung yang terduduk dengan raut wajah syok karena ulah namja muda itu. Benarkah tadi itu Kyuhyun? Kedatangan Hyunsung benar-benar ajaib sampai membuat otak Kyuhyun mendadak waras dan bersikap dewasa seperti itu.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

"Hik…hik..hoee..hik."

"Astaga, Hyusung menangis!"

Suara mungil itu menginterupsi. Memaksa Kyuhyun untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan kesadaran yang dipaksa pulih, Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri ranjang didepannya. Matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang terjaga dengan lelehan air mata dimana-mana. Bayi itu menangis. Kyuhyun tahu itu. Tapi kenapa? Dan ada yang aneh disini, tidak biasanya telinga Yesung tidak sensitif. Biasanya namja manis itu selalu merespon suara apa saja. Bahkan dulu kamar Kyuhyun yang berjauhan dengannya pun bisa ia respon saat alarmnya berdering dipagi hari. Sementara sekarang? Jelas-jelas bayi itu tidur tepat disamping Yesung dengan tubuh yang menempel sempurna. Kenapa namja itu tidak peka? Kenapa justru Kyuhyun yang bisa terusik?

Kyuhyun duduk disamping bayi itu. Memperhatikan wajah merah si kecil yang tengah meraung-raung. Kemudian matanya beralih pada Yesung yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Apakah seperti ini rasanya berkeluarga? Aku seperti menjadi ayah sungguhan." Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Namun tak lama Kyuhyun tersadar. Sadar betul bahwa bayinya butuh perhatian sekarang. Dengan tangan yang kaku Kyuhyun meraih bayi itu dan menggendongnya. Tangannya meraba popok si kecil, siapa tahu bayi itu menangis karena mengompol. Tapi rupanya tidak. Popoknya kering. Lalu kenapa dia menangis?

"Sstt.. kau kenapa, hm? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung kecil itu. Mencoba meredakan tangisnya. Namun bukannya tambah reda tangis bayi itu justru bertambah keras. Sepertinya ia harus ekstra bersabar.

Sadar kalau usahanya sia-sia, Kyuhyun pun berniat untuk membangunkan Yesung.

Tangan kekar itu terjulur ke bahu Yesung. Menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan gerakan perlahan. Tak ingin membuat Yesung terkejut.

"Yesung bangun…bangunlah sebentar."

"Eungh~"

Berhasil. Tubuh ramping namja itu menggeliat kecil. Seketika matanya mengerjap perlahan dan membuka. Maniknya terlihat sangat memerah, ternyata Yesung memang tertidur sangat pulas tadi.

"Ada apa Kyu?"

Suara itu terdengar serak. Dengan terpaksa tubuhnya bangkit mensejajarkan dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk. Namun matanya langsung membelalak ketika mendengar isakan kecil dari bayi yang ada didalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Hyunsung kenapa?"

Tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi saat aku terbangun ia sudah menangis. Ku periksa popoknya ia tidak mengompol sama sekali. Aku benar-benar bingung."

Kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk menenangkan bocah itu. Sementara Yesung berpikir keras. Bayi menangis ditengah malam. Apa yang mengganggunya? Apa bayi itu merindukan orang tuanya? Tapi Henry bilang, sudah seminggu bayi itu tinggal bersama neneknya. Dan ia tidak rewel sama sekali. Berarti bayi itu kemungkinan bukan terusik oleh kedua orang tuanya. Lalu kenapa?

"Umm, biar ku gendong Kyu. Mungkin ia akan lebih tenang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera menyerahkan Hyunsung pada Yesung.

Yesung mendekapnya. Tubuh kecil itu langsung meringkuk manja. Membuatnya terpana seketika. Apakah jiwa keibuannya yang membuat bayi itu bersikap seperti ini? Namun tak lama ia sontak terkejut saat wajah Hyunsung menggesek-gesek dadanya. Bayi itu membuka mulutnya. Seakan mencari makanan didada Yesung.

"A-apa yang dia lakukan Kyu?"

Wajah Yesung memerah. Sejenak Kyuhyun berpikir. Perlakuan Hyunsung pada Yesung barusan. Seperti kelakuan anak pada ibunya. Bayi ini sepertinya,

"Dia kelaparan! Bagaimana ini? Pencernaannya masih sangat sensitif. Dia belum bisa makan."

Yesung terdiam. Lapar? Jadi bayi ini mencari susunya? Ya, dia mengakui bahwa dadanya memang berisi, tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang bidang. Tapi apa bayi ini menganggap bahwa dirinya mempunyai susu? Bocah ini benar-benar menjatuhkannya!

"Umm, bisa kau buka bajumu sebentar?"

"Apa?"

Yesung mendelik menatap Kyuhyun. Membuat yang ditatap menjadi salah tingkah.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku. Sejauh yang aku tahu. Bayi itu akan berhenti menangis setelah disusui. Mungkin kau bisa menyusuinya.."

"Kau jangan gila! Aku tidak punya payudara! Lagipula aku kan laki-laki, mana mungkin dadaku bisa menghasilkan susu! Berhenti berkhayal Cho Kyuhyun!"

Yesung semakin emosi. Namun tubuhnya juga kegelian karena bayi kecil itu terus bergerak didadanya.

"Sepertinya kau harus suntik hormon untuk merangsang kelenjar susumu. Kau tahu? Dia butuh ASI!"

"Ha?"

"Tidak ada pilihan Yesung. Bayi sekecilnya memang membutuhkan ASI eksklusif. Kau sendiri kan yang tadi siang mengatakannya? Disini peranmu sebagai ibunya. Apa kau tega melihatnya tersiksa seperti ini? Diusianya yang sangat kecil ini ia harus ditinggal pergi jauh oleh orang tuanya. Setidaknya jika kau mau menyusuinya kau sudah mengembalikan kasih sayang seorang ibu untuknya. Kau mengerti itu kan?"

Yesung terdiam sebentar. Dipandangi wajah Hyunsung yang memilukan. Ya, bayi itu memang kurang kasih sayang. Tapi haruskan Yesung melakukan hal ekstrim yang diusulkan Kyuhyun? Konsekuensinya sangat besar, apa ia siap?

"Aku harus menyusuinya?"

Tanyanya meyakinkan. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Begitulah."

"Tapi aku namja. Dan kita masih memiliki kesibukan dengan Super Junior. Apa tidak apa jika aku melakukan itu?"

"Kurasa tidak akan ada masalah. Percaya padaku."

"Siapa yang berani menjamin itu? Suntik hormon akan membuat dadaku membesar. Apa yang akan orang lain katakan jika melihat perubahanku itu?"

Kyuhyun menggeser posisinya. Berhadapan dengan Yesung. Diraihnya kedua pundak mungil itu. Matanya menyelami manik Yesung dalam-dalam. Berusaha untuk meyakinkan.

"Tidak akan terlalu mencolok. Bagaimanapun kau adalah namja. Sebesar apapun nanti perubahanmu tidak akan berpengaruh banyak dengan keadaanmu sekarang. Dan aku janji, aku yang akan melindungimu bersama Hyunsung. Kita sama-sama merawatnya. Sama-sama melewatinya. Aku yakin semua itu akan berjalan lancar jika kita sendiri yakin untuk melakukannya. Bagaimana?"

"Aku masih ragu. Tapi aku ingin mencoba."

Yesung menunduk. Jiwanya seakan terbelah dua. Berawal dari member yang memaksanya dan sekarang harus berujung dengan serius merawat bayi itu. Astaga, dosa apa dia sampai takdir ini mempermainkannya.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyuhyun dan Yesung keluar dari dorm. Membawa Hyunsung tentu saja. Semalam Kyuhyun menelepon dokter pribadinya. Ia meminta untuk membantu Yesung. Dan dokter itu menyutujuinya walaupun pada awalnya ia sempat terkejut.

"Dia pulas sekali."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari jalanan untuk melihat bayi mungil yang tengah tertidur dipangkuan Yesung.

"Iya, dia baru tidur pagi tadi setelah aku memandikannya. Sepertinya dia kelelahan karena menangis semalaman. Kasihan, kau hanya memberikan air mineral semalam."

Yesung mengusap surai hitam ikal milik bayi itu. Sesekali memainkan pipi putih gembilnya.

"Didorm tidak ada susu bayi. Dan hanya air mineral yang bisa dikonsumsi oleh Hyunsung. Tidak mungkin kan aku memberikannya kopi?"

"Dasar bodoh! Iya, tapi tetap saja. Air mineral tidak bisa membuatnya kenyang."

"Makanya kau juga jangan ragu untuk suntik hormon nanti, setelah ini kan Hyunsung bisa mendapat asupan gizi darimu."

Wajah Yesung memanas mendengarnya. Sebentar lagi hal yang paling tidak pernah terduga terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia akan menyusui bayi. Kodratnya sebagai laki-laki menjadi sedikit melenceng. Tapi tidak apa, demi bayi malang ini. Ia akan melakukannya.

"Oke, sudah sampai."

Kata Kyuhyun seraya mematikan mesin mobilnya. Yesung langsung membenarkan gedongannya pada Hyunsung. Takut bayi itu terusik tidurnya. Kasihan jika bayi itu akan menangis lagi. Sudah cukup tersiksa ia menahan lapar sejak semalam.

Mereka bertiga memasuki sebuah rumah sakit. Terlihat beberapa spesialis masih tampak sepi. Ya, karena mereka memang pergi dipagi-pagi buta. Tak ingin ada seorang pun yang curiga dengan kedatangan mereka dirumah sakit seperti ini. Apalagi mereka membawa seorang bayi. Apa yang akan orang katakan?

Ketika melewati lorong mereka berpapasan dengan seorang dokter. Dokter pribadi Kyuhyun.

"Jadi ini namja yang kau ceritakan padaku semalam?"

Dokter muda itu menatap kagum pada Yesung. Sempat terbesit dihatinya rasa aneh ketika Kyuhyun menceritakan tentang masalah mereka. Namun setelah melihat seperti apa paras Yesung, ia merasa tidak akan terjadi kendala yang berarti karena Yesung namja yang manis. Jika ia memiliki dada seperti wanita tidak akan tampak aneh pastinya.

"Ya, sebaiknya kau harus bekerja sekarang, kami tidak memiliki waktu banyak. Sebelum pasien-pasien dirumah sakit ini berdatangan. Aku tidak ingin Yesung dan bayiku terganggu." Ucapnya posesif. Menuai gelak tawa dari dokter muda itu. Sementara Yesung hanya memandang aneh pada sikap Kyuhyun. Sejak kapan maknae itu punya sikap peduli?

"Iya, iya. Ayo keruanganku sekarang."

.

.

"Setelah melakukan rekam medis. Kurasa tubuh Yesung bisa memetabolisme obat ini untuk berefek sempurna. Ditunjang dari dada istrimu yang berisi dengan kelenjar penuh. Semoga saja percobaanku ini akan berhasil."

Ujarnya santai. Namun tidak bagi Yesung, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Bagaimanapun kalimat dokter itu cukup vulgar juga ditelinganya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Sembari menggendong Hyunsung. Namja itu sepertinya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya sekarang?"

Tawar dokter itu.

"Benar. Lebih baik sekarang."

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung sembari tersenyum lembut. Mencoba untuk memberi semangat. Ia masih melihat ada keraguan dimata sipit namja itu. Tahu kalau Yesung dan Kyuhyun butuh privasi, dokter itu lebih dahulu keruang prakteknya. Meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Jangan lupakan keberadaan Hyunsung disini.

"Kau pasti bisa. Sebentar lagi Hyunsung pasti akan bangun dan kembali merengek karena lapar. Kau tega melihatnya menangis?"

Yesung menggeleng. Kemudian menatap Hyunsung.

"Seaindainya bisa digantikan, aku pasti akan membayar orang semahal apapun."

"Sayangnya itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku diurus oleh sembarangan orang."

Yesung terkejut. Apa yang Kyuhyun katakan barusan? Apa maksud dari namja itu ia sangat mempercayakan dirinya untuk menjaga Hyunsung? Tapi kenapa? Mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya orang yang dipaksa menjadi pasangan dan orang tua pura-pura. Apa Kyuhyun sudah menikmati perannya sebagai kepala keluarga?

"B-baiklah. Jaga Hyunsung sebentar, ne?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Akhirnya Yesung pasrah juga.

Yesung segera beranjak namun langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh Kyuhyun. Ia berbalik. Menatap kembali namja tampan yang tengah menggendong bayi -pura-pura- nya. Sekali lagi ia mendapatkan senyum manis dari Kyuhyun. Mau tak mau bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum juga. Ada perasaan hangat yang memenuhi lubuknya. Apa ini kehangatan dari Kyuhyun? Entahlah.

Setelah itu ia memasuki ruang praktek dokter muda itu. Bersiap menjadi bahan percobaan baru. Semoga saja setelah ini akan ada hasil yang memuaskan. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk bayi malang itu.

"Kau susah siap?"

Tanya dokter itu seraya menyiapkan alat-alatnya. Ditemani oleh seorang perawat cantik disisinya. Yesung mengangguk lemah, ia langsung berbaring diranjang berlapis kain putih itu.

"Siap tidak siap aku harus siap. Ada Hyunsung yang menantikan aku diluar sana."

Dokter itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, bisa kau buka sebentar pakaian atasmu? Aku akan mulai menyuntikkan hormonnya."

Yesung kembali mengangguk. Meski hatinya cukup diliputi rasa cemas, tapi akhirnya ia menurut juga. Demi Hyunsung.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus melangkah hilir mudik didepan ruang praktek dokter pribadinya itu sembari mengeratkan gendongannya pada Hyunsung. Entah mengapa tubuhnya begitu tegang menanti Yesung didalam sana. Padahal namja manis itu tidak sedang melakukan operasi atau pengobatan penyakit akut lainnya. Tapi rasa cemasnya ini benar-benar diluar batas.

"Doakan umma agar berhasil, ne?"

Kyuhyun mencium pipi bayi itu. Membuatnya menggeliat kecil kemudian kembali tertidur lelap. Didalam benaknya ia bertanya-tanya. Apa seperti ini rasanya menjadi ayah? Dan sebegitu sulitnyakah menjadi seorang ibu, melihat bagaimana keadaan Yesung saat ini. Setelah ini ia berjanji akan lebih berbakti kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Sekitar lima belas menit berlalu dan pintu ruang praktek itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok cantik sang perawat dari baliknya.

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun ditunggu didalam. Silahkan masuk."

Suruhnya dengan sopan.

"Apa sudah selesai?"

"Ne, susah selesai. Sekarang anda ditunggu didalam."

Kyuhyun langsung melesat masuk. Terlihat seorang dokter yang sudah sangat dikenalnya tengah terduduk dimeja kerjanya dan Yesung yang berada diseberangnya. Kyuhyun dengan segera duduk disamping Yesung.

"Bagaimana?"

Tanyanya khawatir melihat wajah Yesung yang tampak pucat.

"Penyuntikannya berhasil. Kita hanya tinggal melihat apakah kelenjarnya bisa terbuka dan mengeluarkan ASI. Sebaiknya Yesung~ssi beristirahat dulu dikamar rawat untuk beberapa saat. Karena efek pembengkakannya akan sedikit sakit. Jadi aku bisa memantaunya."

"Yasudah lakukan apa saja."

.

.

Mereka bertiga terdiam didalam sebuah ruangan serba putih. Ruang perawatan pasien. Yesung terbaring disana bersama Hyunsung yang tertidur disampingnya. Sementara Kyuhyun dengan sabar menunggunya. Duduk disamping ranjang Yesung.

"Bagaimana tadi? Apa menyakitkan?"

Tanyanya penasaran. Yesung menoleh menatap Kyuhyun kemudian mengangguk.

"Lebih sakit ketimbang kau disutik untuk donor darah."

"Maaf ya. Kau jadi seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku rela demi Hyunsung."

Keduanya tersenyum sembari menatap makhluk kecil yang sedari tadi hanyut dalam alam mimpinya. Tidak tahu bahwa orang tua –angkat- nya tengah menghadapi masa-masa sulit demi dirinya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Apa sudah terasa reaksinya?"

"Iya, aku merasakan dadaku pegal. Seperti ada yang mengganjal didalam sana. Dan..umm…sudahlah, biar aku saja yang merasakannya. Lagipula, kau juga tidak mungkin ingin tahu sedetail itu kan apa yang terjadi dengan dadaku."

Wajah Kyuhyun memanas. Benar juga. Kenapa ia jadi penasaran seperti ini? Astaga, sejak kapan otaknya jadi lebih dewasa begini.

"Shh.."

Yesung mendesis. Ada rasa yang aneh sekarang. Rasanya bagian tubuhnya itu terasa semakin membengkak. Dan benar-benar menyiksanya.

"K-kau kena.. Astaga, baju bagian depanmu basah!"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya. Wajahnya semakin memanas. Ini gila! Darahnya seakan berdesir hebat menyaksikan keadaan Yesung didepan matanya. Baju bagian dada namja manis itu basah entah karena apa. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang jadi bersikap aneh seperti ini.

CKLEK!

Pintu kamar rawat itu terbuka. Menampakkan wajah dokter muda. Seketika wajahnya langsung terlihat sumringah ketika menangkap sosok Yesung.

"Sepertinya percobaanku berhasil."

Dokter itu melangkah mendekati Yesung.

"Lihat, kau sudah bisa menyusui. Seperti pada ibu kebanyakan, dadanya akan membengkak dan air susunya akan otomatis mengalir jika sang anak tidak meminumnya. Kurasa setelah Hyunsung bangun kau bisa mulai mencoba menyusuinya Yesung~ssi."

Yesung menunduk. Wajahnya bersemu. Ini benar-benar pengalaman paling gila seumur hidupnya!

"I-iya. T-terimakasih. Aku akan melakukannya nanti."

Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Yasudah, aku rasa tugasku sudah selesai. Dan kalian bisa pulang."

"Ne, Jeongmal Gumawo."

Kyuhyun membungkuk. Dokter itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman kemudian beranjak pergi dari kamar mereka. Meninggalkan kecanggungan pada kedua makhluk yang tengah sama-sama membeku dalam diam.

"K-kita pulang sekarang?"

Kyuhyun mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Iya."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Mobil sport hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik Yesung yang terus menggendong Hyunsung yang masih tertidur tanpa meletakkan diatas pangkuannya seperti tadi saat berangkat. Dan ketika ditanya kenapa, namja manis itu menjawab dengan ketus kalau dia malu bajunya basah oleh air susu karena Hyunsung belum meminumnya. Bayi itu masih asik dengan tidur panjangnya.

"Apa tanganmu tidak pegal menggendong terus seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun mencoba bertanya lagi. Yesung menoleh dengan raut ditekuk.

"Kau pasti akan tertawa melihat keadaanku sekarang."

"Keadaan seperti apa? Itu adalah hal yang wajar kan bagi seorang ibu? Jadi untuk apa aku menertawaimu? Mungkin jika member lain akan melakukan itu. Tapi tidak dengan aku."

Yesung terperangah. Ia masih bisa menghitung berapa lama keberadaan Hyunsung bersama mereka. Tidak lebih dari dua puluh empat jam. Dan pemuda tampan itu sudah berhasil mengubah dirinya dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Benar-benar drastis! Kyuhyun jadi semakin dewasa.

"Tapi disini berbeda! Aku kan bukan ibu sungguhan."

"Iya, tapi sama saja kan sekarang?"

Yesung diam. Tak lama ia merasakan pergerakan dari makhluk yang tengah didekapnya.

"Hik..hik.."

Isakan kecil itu lolos terdengar oleh Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Isakan khas milik Hyunsung ketika menangis. Dan secara spontan membuat Kyuhyun langsung menepikan mobilnya.

"Dia menangis lagi?"

Yesung mengangguk. Digigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Apa sekarang adalah waktunya?

"Kenapa? Ragu?"

Lagi. Namja itu mengangguk.

"Kalau ragu kenapa kau tadi mau menjalani penyuntikan hormon? Tahu begitu lebih baik aku memberikan Hyunsung makanan untuk asupannya disaat lapar. Tanpa perlu bersusah-susah mengajakmu kerumah sakit."

Terdengar nada dingin dari suara Kyuhyun. Yesung semakin menunduk. Apa yang akan terjadi jika bayi yang baru beranjak tiga bulan diberikan makanan yang tidak sesuai? Tidak, bayi itu pasti akan jatuh sakit. Dan Yesung tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Maaf."

Lirihnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada Yesung.

"Aku tahu ini berat. Dan karena ulah member-member sialan itu kau dan aku jadi terjebak begini. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi. Jujur aku menikmati peranku disini. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi entah mengapa aku senang. Apa kau merasakan itu juga?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku senang saat bisa merawat Hyunsung."

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Yasudah, jadi sekarang kau mau menyusuinya atau tidak?"

"Aku mau. Tapi aku malu."

"Malu pada siapa? Hanya ada aku disini."

"Padamu juga aku malu."

Yesung memalingkan wajahnya. Semburat merah muda memoles jelas pipi cubbynya. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh dibuatnya. Lucu sekali. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun langsung melepas jaketnya. Membuat Yesung cukup kebingungan. Kemudian pemuda Cho itu langsung menyampirkan jaketnya ketubuh depan Yesung.

"Kau bisa leluasa membuka bajumu dan menyusui Hyunsung. Aku tidak akan mengintip. Aku akan menahan jaketku agar tidak terjatuh."

Yesung mengangguk canggung. Biarpun tubuhnya tertutupi tetapi tidak dipungkiri, jarak tubuh Kyuhyun dan dia terlampau cukup dekat. Dan itu membuat desiran aneh didadanya.

Perlahan Yesung memangku Hyunsung dan mengangkat pakaiannya keatas dada, kemudian mengarahkan dadanya pada bayi mungil itu. Dengan lahap Hyunsung meminum air susunya. Bayi itu benar-benar kelaparan. Sebagai pengalaman perdana, Yesung cukup risih tubuhnya disentuh. Dengan refleks tangannya yang bebas meremas bahu Kyuhyun. Mengigit bibirnya merasakan getaran aneh saat Hyunsung merasai dirinya. Apa seperti ini rasanya menjadi ibu? Pikirnya.

"Kenapa?"

Yesung menatap nanar manik Kyuhyun.

"Geli." Lirihnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Itu baru bayi. Kau ini, bagaimana jika suamimu sendiri yang nanti melakukannya." Tawanya kecil. Mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Yesung. Astaga, Yesung tidak pernah membayangkan akan seperti apa jadinya. Suami? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik. Apalagi jika suaminya itu…. Kyuhyun?

Oh tidak!

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Mereka bertiga kembali ke dorm saat jam makan malam telah selesai. Mereka sengaja menghindari para member karena -kembali ketopik awal- mereka benar-benar marah atas perlakuan para member yang seenaknya. Membuat Yesung maupun Kyuhyun harus kesusahan menanggung Hyunsung. Apalagi Yesung yang harus rela bertransformasi menjadi namja menyusui. Astaga, dunia seakan runtuh.

"Kalian darimana saja?"

Sang Leader menghampiri ketiga orang itu yang masih berada diambang pintu, didampingi Kangin yang selalu setia disampingnya.

"Bukan urusanmu Hyung."

Suara ketus Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk bergidik. Maknae itu terlihat menyeramkan semenjak kejadian semalam. Lain Leeteuk, lain juga dengan Kangin. Tahu kalau kekasihnya diketusi seperti itu ia segera mengepalkan tangannya. Menahan amarah pada Kyuhyun.

"Yesungie, kalian darimana saja? Kenapa sudah menghilang sejak pagi dan baru kembali larut seperti ini? Apa kalian sudah makan?"

Tahu kalau percuma saja berbicara pada Kyuhyun, Leeteuk pun akhinya memilih untuk mengajak Yesung bicara. Namja manis itu kan selalu bersikap baik pada siapapun.

"Kami sudah makan Hyung. Hyung tidak perlu tahu kemana kami hari ini. Ini kan yang Hyung harapkan? Membuat aku dan Kyuhyun kerepotan menjadi orang tua pura-pura? Tenang saja, Hyunsung kami rawat dengan baik."

Sadar atau tidak Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Yesung. Sementara tangan satunya masih erat menggendong Hyunsung. Kedua namja itu menguarkan aura hitam yang menakutkan hari ini. Membuat Leeteuk dengan susah menelan ludahnya. Belum penah sekalipun Yesung berkata sedingin itu. Apa memang mereka sudah kelewatan mengerjai kedua pasangan abnormal itu? Evil lord dan evil maknae ternyata bisa mengerikan juga.

"Sudah Hyung kami sangat lelah hati ini. Selamat malam! Ayo Yesung."

Yesung mengangguk singkat membalas ajakan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua langsung menghilang dibalik pintu. Meninggalkan pasangan Leeteuk dan Kangin yang membeku ditempat.

"Mereka berdua kesurupan? Kenapa menyeramkan seperti itu?"

Ujar namja kekar disamping Leeteuk.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Sesampainya dikamar Kyuhyun langsung meletakkan Hyunsung diranjang. Bayi itu sudah tertidur sebelum mereka sampai didorm. Apalagi kalau bukan karena kekenyangan menyusu pada ibu barunya.

"Kenapa tidak ditidurkan dibox bayi saja?"

Suara Yesung memecah keheningan. Namja manis itu sudah terduduk diranjang lebih dulu sebelum Hyunsung diletakkan Kyuhyun disampingnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Yesung sebelum mengecup kening Hyunsung.

"Kasihan, box itu kurasa sangat kecil. Ia tidak bisa bergerak bebas."

"Untuk ukuran tubuhnya box bayi itu sangat cukup. Lagipula kau kan jadi bisa tidur diranjang."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum mencerna kalimat Yesung, namun hanya beberapa detik kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Membuat Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

Yesung menyuarakan hatinya.

"Kau ingin aku tidur bersamamu, hm?"

"B-bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku kasihan padamu jika kau harus tidur disofa terus. Aku tahu pasti rasanya tidak salah jika aku memberi pengertian sedikit?"

Wajah Yesung memerah. Rasanya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu salah semua. Kyuhyun pasti berpikiran macam-macam sekarang. Astaga, betapa malunya dia sekarang. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya? Mengingat sepanjang malam ia pasti akan terus satu kamar dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja. Cukup satu kamar dengan istri dan anakku rasanya sudah sangat nyaman dan hangat." Kekehnya lagi. Bagus! Yesung tahu Kyuhyun tengah meledeknya sekarang. "Lagipula jika aku tidur satu ranjang denganmu aku takut besok Hyunsung akan punya adik baru. Hahahaha!"

Kyuhyun langsung melesat kedalam kamar mandi sebelum sebuah teriakan keras memekakkan telinganya.

"YAK! SEJAK KAPAN KAU JADI PRIA MESUM CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Hahaha!"

Tampak seperti keluarga bahagia ya?

.

.

Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu. Tubuh Hyunsung disamping Yesung bergerak gusar. Dan seketika isakannya lolos. Yesung yang awalnya sibuk membaca buku kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bayi mungil itu.

"Kenapa sayang? Haus lagi?"

Yesung menghela nafas. Baru sadar betapa rakusnya anak –pura-pura- nya itu.

Dengan hati-hati mata sipit itu memandang kesekeliling. Mencoba memantau apa keadaan saat ini aman. Ia dan Kyuhyun tadi saling sepakat bahwa tidak ada yang boleh tahu jika dirinya bisa menyusui Hyunsung. Cukup Kyuhyun saja yang tahu. Ya, karena pemuda tampan itu menjabat sebagai suaminya sekarang.

Kamar itu cukup aman. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya. Tapi pikirannya masih cemas, ia takut Kyuhyun akan melihatnya sedang menyusui Hyunsung. Meskipun pemuda itu tahu tapi Yesung masih belum terbiasa memperlihatkan tontonan vulgar tubuhnya didepan Kyuhyun. Yesung mencoba untuk menimbang-nimbang sebentar tapi rengekan bayi sisinya seakan memaksanya. Ia menatap pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup rapat itu, dan suara air mengucur juga masih jelas terdengar. Sepertinya Kyuhyun masih akan lama didalam sana.

Dengan ragu Yesung membuka kancing piyamanya.

Satu…Dua…Tiga…

Disibaknya piyama putih itu kesamping. Memperlihatkan tubuh sebelah kanannya dan lengan piyama itu sedikit merosot memperlihatkan bahu kanan Yesung. Dan dengan hati-hati ia mulai memberi asupan pada bayinya. Bayi itu dengan setengah sadar meminum susu sang ibu. Lahap. Meski kesadarannya berada diawang-awang.

"Dasar nakal. Tidur saja masih ingin makan. Kau ini rakus sekali."

Yesung tertawa kecil. Diusapnya pipi cubby makhluk mungil itu. Ternyata peran sebagai ibu tidak buruk juga. Dan sama seperti Kyuhyun, sepertinya ia juga menikmati situasi ini. Sampai tiba-tiba,

CKLEK!

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka. Mata Kyuhyun membelalak melihat pemandangan didepannya. Yesung terlonjak. Tidak mungkin ia tiba-tiba bangkit dan kabur, bisa-bisa Hyunsung akan menangis dan meraung. Dengan cepat ia meraih selimut disampingnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya juga Hyunsung yang hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja sementara bayi itu sudah menghilang didalam sana. Bodoh, eknapa tidak sejak tadi saja ia menggunakan selimut? Dengan begitu Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan melihatnya kan? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur!

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Berjalan perlahan kearah lemari mencari handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Mendadak dirinya menjadi canggung. Keadaan dimana Yesung sedang menyusui dan tubuhnya terekspose setengah itu benar-benar terlihat…. Seksi?

Astaga, dirinya masih waras! Tenang Kyu… tenang.

"Hik..hik.."

Isakan Hyunsung menginterupsi. Kyuhyun langsung membalik badannya. Melihat gumpalan tubuh Hyunsung didalam selimut menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia berjalan dengan hati bergemuruh. Memandang selimut. Tidak berani menatap wajah Yesung. Begitupula dengan Yesung. Hatinya berdebar disaat Kyuhyun menghampirinya begini. Ia meremas selimutnya.

Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menaiki ranjang. Duduk disamping tubuh Hyunsung yang tertutupi selimut.

SRETT!

"Yak!"

Yesung menjerit. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"H-Hyunsung kesulitan bernafas. Kau tidak dengar ia menangis?"

Perlahan ditatapnya onyx milik Yesung. Jangan… jangan menatap kebawah. Kau akan dapat masalah besar Kyu. Batinnya mengingatkan.

Yesung menunduk memandang Hyunsung yang kini lebih tenang. Benar, karena ulahnya tadi bayi itu jadi kesulitan bernafas. Tapi malu juga jika sampai Kyuhyun melihat keadaannya seperti ini. Astaga, ia sudah tertangkap basah!

"Sepertinya kau harus membiasakan diri."

"Ne?"

"Hanya didepanku saja. Tidak perlu sekaku itu."

Kyuhyun menatap lebih dalam manik Yesung. Mencoba memberi pengertian pada namja manis itu. Yesung mengerti betul apa maksud Kyuhyun. Tapi apa bisa ia terbiasa dengan Kyuhyun? Ah mana mungkin, ini tubuhnya, Kyuhyun tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya. Mana mungkin ia harus membiasakan diri mempertontonkan tubuhnya dengan gratis, enak saja pemuda Cho itu!

Tapi, entahlah.

"Aku tidak tahu Kyu."

Yesung mengeratkan tubuh Hyunsung. Mendekapnya bayi itu dengan sayang. Sementara tanpa ia duga Kyuhyun justru membaringkan tubuhnya disamping si kecil. Mengusap punggung serta kepala mungil itu dengan lembut.

Yesung semakin kaku. Dengan begini ia tahu betul Kyuhyun bisa melihat tubuhnya lebih jelas. Apa sih maunya namja Cho itu?!

"Kenapa? Malu?"

Baiklah, ia memang harus selalu jujur jika didepan Kyuhyun agar pemuda itu mengerti apa isi hatinya.

"Iya, dan kenapa kau justru berada disitu?"

"Memang tidak boleh tidur dengan anak sendiri? Kejam sekali kau."

"Bukan begitu, tapi kan aku sedang m-menyusui."

Wajah Yesung memerah menahan malu saat menggumamkan kata terakhirnya. Astaga, Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat mukanya memanas!

"Aku sudah terbiasa melihat seluruh member bertelanjang dada. Kau juga tahu itu kan? Lalu kenapa dengan keadaanmu sekarang? Bukankah sama saja?"

"Ini berbeda! Kau tidak lihat seperti apa fisikku sekarang?"

"Iya, aku lihat. Dadamu membesar seperti payudara kan? Lalu kenapa? Kau kan tetap namja."

Yesung mendengus. Lelah juga mengajak namja didepannya ini berbicara.

"Terserah padamu saja."

Pasrahnya. Tak lama Hyunsung tertidur pulas. Mulutnya melepas dada Yesung membuat Yesung lega. Ia dengan cepat mengancingkan piyamanya. Mengantisipasi agar Kyuhyun tidak mencuri pandang dan menangkap tubuhnya yang semakin berbentuk saja. Sekali lagi, ini tidak gratis!

Hening menyelimuti kamar itu.

Pandangan keduanya sibuk menatap makhluk kecil yang tengah terlelap tenggelam dialam mimpinya. Benar-benar tenang. Hidup bayi itu tidak memiliki masalah sama sekali. Begitu bebas dan bahagia. Ya, meskipun memang keadaannya sangat malang, mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang tega menitipkannya demi mengejar pundi-pundi uang.

"Mmm."

Bayi itu mengigau dalam tidurnya. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung tertawa kecil serempak.

"Dia lucu sekali ya."

Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Iya."

"Benar-benar menggemaskan."

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi kanannya. Mengelusnya penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Sementara Yesung tak bosan-bosannya memandang wajah damai bocah kecil itu.

"Aku menyayanginya, Kyu."

"Aku juga."

"Aku tidak sanggup jika ia harus diambil kembali oleh kedua orang tuanya. Pengorbananku cukup besar demi Hyunsung. Meski baru hari ini aku menjadi ibunya, tapi rasanya sudah sangat lama."

"Tapi bagaimanapun Hyunsung punya orang tua kandung kan?"

Mendadak raut Yesung berubah mendung. Digeser tubuhnya lebih menempel pada bayi itu. Ia menyatukan hidung mancungnya dengan pipi kiri Hyunsung. Mencium aroma lembut bayi yang menguar dan menenangkan. Mencoba merekamnya.

"Hunsung milikku!"

Jemari Yesung menyusuri wajah bayi itu. Kyuhyun terkekeh. Pasangan pura-puranya itu mendadak jadi posesif seperti ini. Ya, ia tahu hati Yesung mulai menyatu dengan bayi itu. Tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Milik kita Sungie. Milik Kyuhyun dan Yesung."

Mantapnya.

Gerakan Yesung terhenti. Jantungnya berdetak dengan tempo sedikit cepat. Kyuhyun tadi bilang apa? Milik kita? Milik mereka? Kenapa kata-kata itu terdengar…. Manis?

Tapi tidak. Dia dan Kyuhyun hanya pura-pura dan tahu betul kalau namja didepannya itu pandai mengelabui dan menjahilinya. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun bersikap seserius itu hanya dalam jangka waktu dua puluh empat jam setelah mereka dinobatkan sebagai pasangan pura-pura.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

Yesung memandang tajam manik Kyuhyun.

"Hyunsung milik kita. Benarkan?"

Senyum mengembang lebar dibibir maknae itu.

"Memang kau siapaku?!"

Seketika senyumnya pudar. Perkataan Yesung barusan menghujamnya telak. Ada yang tiba-tiba menghantam dadanya. Begitu sesak.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan duduk. Memandang dalam kedua bola bening Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah. Apa yang dikatakannya tadi salah? Kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi begini?

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi."

Suaranya begitu dingin. Dan tatapan namja itu benar-benar mematikan membuat tubuh Yesung bergetar. Setelah itu Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjang dan berbaring disofanya. Meninggalkan Yesung yang masih mematung dan memandangnya nanar. Benarkah itu tadi Kyuhyun? Yesung belum pernah melihat wajah Kyuhyun semarah itu. Kenapa? Apa yang salah?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Fiuh~ selesai juga chapter pertama ini.

Bagaimana? Kalian suka?

Sebenanya FF ini agak mature ga sih? Cocok ga kalau aku kasih dia sebagai rate K+? Atau M aja? Abis kayaknya agak vulgar sih.

Jujur ini FF aku yang paling panjang. Ga tahu deh menurut kalian panjang atau engga.

Ya kalian lihat sendiri, dari sekian FF yang aku publish semuanya pendek kan?

Aku itu lebih suka to the point. Kkkkkkkk~

Ya, ini juga untuk kalian para reader-nim yang pada protes minta FF ku panjang.

Dan lagi, kalau ada typo mohon dimaklumi, aku ga baca ulang. Bener-bener pening baca tulisan banyak begini. Kkkkk~ *ketahuan malesnya*

Aku butuh review. Ayo beri komentar bagaimana FF ini. Buat reviewku jadi 100+ untuk chapter pertama ini ya, kalau engga aku bakal update lama. Atau justru ga akan update lagi. *ngancem*

Kkkkkkkk~

For you info aja nih reader-nim. Dari kehidupan medisku, obat untuk merangsang keluarnya air susu itu memang ada. Hanya saja digunakan untuk ibu melahirkan yang sulit untuk menyusui maksudnya air susunya hanya keluar sedikit. Dan kalau digunakan sama pasien biasa aku rasa ga mungkin. Apalagi dalam FF ini kasusnya adalah seorang pria (re: Yesung) itu lebih ga mungkin lagi. Jadi kalau ada kalian yang merasa FF ini agak weird mohon dimaklumi aja. Namanya juga FF apapun bisa terjadi. Iya kan?

Oh iya buat yang nanya FB aku punya tapi sudah lama ga main disana. Aku yang aktif sekarang di twitter baru KyusungFanfict

Yosh!

Silahkan review!

Ingat ya reviewnya sampe 100+

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk~

Pai pai

Kamsahamnida ^^

*Deep bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong reader-nim! Sesuai janji kan, kalau review 100+ aku bakalan update kilat. Kkkkkk~

Mau konfirmasi. Ini adalah CHAPTER 2! Dan yang KEMARIN itu chapter 1. Inget ada prolog kan? Salah aku sih yang memberi tittle chapter 2 diupdate-an kemarin, ya sekarang Cuma mau mengingatkan bahwa inilah chapter 2 yang sebenarnya. ^^

Lucu deh waktu chap 1 dipublish. Banyak omelan-omelan sayang dari reader-nim untukku. Kekeke~ Dan dichapter 2 ini, FFnya sudah aku ganti menjadi rate M. Bukan mengarah keyadong, tetapi kebahasanya yang vulgar. Begitukan maksud kalian? Kikikiki~ Jujur ya, aku memang seperti ini. Lebih asik menggunakan bahasa yang blakblakan. Lebih kena. Dan gimana kalau aku bikin FF nc? Apa kalian ga bakal jijik bacanya? Yang begini aja dibilang vulgar. Kkkkkkkkkkk~ *Otak mesum*

Oh iya, aku juga mau kasih tau, untuk don't lie, flower boy, dan your baby is my baby aku ga tau updatenya kapan. Lanjutannya udah bikin tapi emang sial flashdisk ku rusak.

Yosh! Sepertinya aku sudah membuang-buang paragraf cuma untuk mengoceh. Kkk~

Baiklah, selamat menikmati chapter 2~

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Benda bulat yang menggantung didinding sudah menunjukkan jarumnya tepat diangka lima. Membuat sepasang manik sipit membuka perlahan. Ini rutinitasnya. Ia memang bukan petidur yang kuat. Hanya butuh beberapa jam. Dan itu dirasa cukup. Baginya. Sebenarnya tubuh ramping itu sering jatuh sakit karena kurang istirahat. Ia juga bukan seorang pemakan yang rakus. Takut pipinya menjadi gemuk. Begitu analisanya. Dan sekarang? Jadilah tubuhnya tumbuh dengan kecil begitu.

"Eungh."

Ototnya direnggangkan sedikit. Ia habis bangun tidur, tapi kenapa tubuhnya pegal seakan baru saja selesai lari marathon?

Matanya melirik kesamping kanan.

Box Bayi.

Ah ya, dia baru ingat. Badannya jadi remuk begini karena status ibu dadakan yang baru sehari ia jalani –dengan hari ini menjadi 2 hari-. Ditambah sekarang ia juga harus menyusui. Oh astaga, semakin tipis saja gizinya yang terserap didalam tubuh. Benar-benar butuh vitamin lebih sepertinya!

Onyx itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini sorotnya jatuh tepat digundukan tubuh manusia yang masih tenang hanyut di alam mimpinya. Tidak perlu heran. Mahkluk itu memang sudah terbiasa bangun kesiangan. Tempo hari saja entah mendapat ilham darimana ia bisa peka dan bangun secara mendadak begitu. Sepertinya pantut memberi penghargaan bagi si kecil yang sudah berhasil membangunkan Appanya dengan amat sangat mudah hanya dengan isakan kecil khasnya.

Tapi tidak lama raut si manis berubah suram. Ia ingat rumah tangga –pura-puranya- sedikit terkena gangguan. Si suami sepertinya sedang tidak mood padanya. Mungkin marah. Entahlah. Yang jelas seharian kemarin suaminya itu mendadak menjadi anak yang pendiam. Berbicara jika penting. Dan sialnya orang itu sedang banyak pekerjaan diluar membuat istrinya hanya memiliki waktu yang sedikit untuk berinteraksi dengannya.

Yesung menghela nafas.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Memangnya enak menjalani suasana yang seperti ini? Sepanjang perjalanan menjadi teman di Super Junior, jika Kyuhyun sedang marah, pasti pemuda tampan itu hanya kuat satu hari. Setelah itu selesai. Kembali seperti semula. Tapi sekarang?

Kedewasaan ternyata membuat sifat ambekannya menjadi parah!

Lagi-lagi Yesung membuang nafasnya dengan berat. Terhitung sudah dua kali ia membuang rejeki karena menghela nafas. Semoga saja hari ini kesejahteraan selalu menyertai waktunya. Baiklah, daripada mengurus si bayi besar yang moodnya sedang tidak bagus, lebih baik ia mengurus si bayi mungil yang sebentar lagi pasti akan meraung kelaparan. Jika si kecil Hyunsung menangis marah, ia hanya tinggal memberikan susunya. Tapi jika si besar Kyuhyun marah? Oh astaga, jangan sampai ia juga harus menyusui bayi monster itu. Benar-benar mengerikan!

Yesung bangkit, melangkah menghampiri box bayi dikanannya. Menatap bayi polos nan mungil yang masih terlelap dengan tenang. Wajahnya yang imut dan damai membuat senyum manis Yesung terkembang lebar. Yesung terdiam sejenak. Jika dilihat-lihat, wajah Hyunsung sangat tampan. Mirip dengan orang yang masih tertidur disofa.

…..eh?

Yesung menggeleng kuat. Apa yang baru saja dibatinnya? Benar-benar aneh! Sejak kapan pikiran dan hatinya mengakui ketampanan Kyuhyun? Ini gila!

Yesung mengalihkan pikirannya. Lebih baik ia mengurusi Hyunsung!

Yesung menjulurkan tangannya kedalam box bayi. Menjangkau tubuh Hyunsung. Diusapnya pipi gembil bayi itu dengan sayang. Pipi yang sangat lembut. Aroma bayinya juga begitu menyeruak. Benar-benar ia menyukainya.

"Anak Umma belum lapar, hm?"

Tangan Yesung teralih. Menyentuh dadanya. Sedikit bengkak dan basah. Dokter sudah menjelaskan. Beginilah nasib jika seseorang sedang menyusui. Jika bayinya tidak meminum-minum air susunya maka yang akan terjadi dada itu akan membengkak dan tidak sanggup menampung air susu yang keluar dari kelenjarnya. Secara otomatis pasti akan menestes. Dan rasanya juga tidak nyaman. Begitu pegal.

"Tidak mungkin aku membangunkan Hyunsung secara paksa. Tapi sungguh, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman."

Yesung menekuk wajahnya.

Lalu sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ternyata ayah dan anak sama saja. Hobi sekali bangun kesiangan!

Berniat untuk mengembalikan mood Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya.

"Sepertinya membuatkan sarapan untuknya, ide yang tidak buruk. Siapa tahu setelah ini hatinya bisa meluluh. Tidak suram seperti kemarin." Batin Yesung riang.

Pemuda manis itu dengan cepat menyambar jaketnya. Bagaimanapun tubuh depannya harus ditutupi sedemikian rupa. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika member ada yang mengetahui tentang rahasianya ini. Bisa-bisa ia menjadi topik hangat sebagai bahan olok-olokan didormnya. Ya, teman-teman satu grupnya kan memang tidak berperasaan.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Yesung bergulat dengan peralatan dapurnya. Ini kali pertama ia memasak dengan sungguh-sungguh. Biasanya hanya makanan instant seperti mie, telur mata sapi, atau olahan-olahan lainnya yang tidak membutuhkan kreatifitas sama sekali yang mampu ia lakukan. Namun sekarang berbeda, demi keluluhan hati suaminya ia sampai belajar salah satu resep milik Ryeowook yang terpajang manis dipintu kulkas.

"Nasi goreng kimchi, ditambah potongan seafood. Pasti sangat lezat! Ini semua demi kau Cho Kyuhyun! Awas kalau sampai kau membuangnya! Akan ku cekik kau sampai mati!" Ancamnya dalam hati sembari berseringai.

Selesai dengan masakannya pemuda manis itu dengan cepat melesat kekamar. Membawa satu porsi nasi goreng kimchi spesial buatannya. Untuk sang suami. Khusus. Siapa yang menyangka seorang Yesung bisa jadi begitu manis seperti seorang istri sungguhan. Ingat kan dia itu seorang idola yang digandrungi oleh para wanita?

Manik onyx itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Tangannya meletakkan sang masakan diatas meja. Ia menguatkan hati. Dirinya harus membangunkan Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun ini sudah siang. Dan memang rutinitasnya dari dulu adalah menjadi alarm untuk namja tampan itu. Meski ia belum bisa memprediksi dan kemungkinan besar Kyuhyun masih tidak mood padanya, tapi apa salahnya mencoba.

Yesung melangkah, berhenti tepat didepan tubuh Kyuhyun. Dengan ragu tangan mungil itu terarah menyentuh bahu suaminya. Memberi pergerakan pelan tanpa berniat untuk membangunkannya secara mendadak.

"Kyu, sudah pagi. Bagunlah."

Serunya lembut.

"Eungh!"

Kyuhyun membalas. Lenguhan itu terdengar kasar. Oke, ia harus ekstra sabar memang.

"Kau ingin tidur terus? Ku dengar dari manager hyung hari ini kau ada syuting pagi untuk reality show kan?"

"Ck!"

Decakan itu adalah jawaban selanjutnya. Yesung menghela nafas. Hah, ternyata mood orang itu masih belum berubah sedikitpun. Dibangunkan malah kesal, tidak dibangunkan yang ada orang itu malah akan menjadi lebih marah. Jadi apa yang harus Yesung lakukan? Serba salah!

Kyuhyun dengan malas mulai bangkit. Matanya masih setengah terpejam.

"Sana kau mandi dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

Tidak ingin lebih lama meladeni kelakuan aneh Kyuhyun, Yesung memilih untuk mengalihkan dirinya. Ada makhluk kecil yang harus ia bangunkan. Bukan bermaksud untuk memaksa. Tapi Yesung hanya ingin membuat pola hidup teratur untuk anak pura-puranya itu. Jangan sampai ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang ketergantungan dengan orang lain dan manja. Seperti pria tampan yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan ruhnya diatas sofa itu.

"Baby~ya sudah pagi ne, ayo bangun."

Yesung mengangkat tubuh mungil itu keluar dari ranjang kecilnya. Menggendongnya dengan hati-hati. Jermarinya dengan lembut membelai sayang punggung bayi itu. Berusaha untuk mengusik tidurnya pelan-pelan.

"Jangan begitu, dia masih kecil. Kebutuhan tidurnya jauh lebih banyak dari kita."

Suara Kyuhyun menyambar. Wah, tidak menyangka kalau orang itu akan berbicara juga.

"Iya, tapi ia juga harus dibiasakan bangun pagi. Setelah mandi dia kan bisa tidur lagi."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab sahutan Yesung. Ia lebih memilih beranjak dari sofanya dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Malas berargumentasi mungkin. Dia kan memang begitu sejak dulu. Paling malas mendengar ocehan Yesung.

"Hik…hik.."

Akhirnya bayi itu bangun.

Yesung tersenyum melihat tingkah si kecil. Bayi itu bergerak-gerak gusar. Menggesekkan wajahnya didada Yesung. Mencari makanan yang hanya ummanya yang punya. Apalagi kalau bukan susu. Sepertinya ia punya tingkah sendiri jika sedang kelaparan.

"Umma kandungmu tega ya membiarkan dirimu seperti ini. Jika bukan aku apa orang lain akan berkorban seperti ini demimu?"

Yesung terduduk dipinggir ranjang. Memberikan sarapan pagi eksklusif untuk putra tampan –pura-pura- nya. Setelah tiga hari menjadi ibu dan menyusui Hyunsung. Tubuhnya sudah tidak sensitif lagi terhadap bayi itu. Hanya Hyunsung! Tubuh Yesung masih terlalu peka terhadap sentuhan orang lain. Mungkin termasuk Kyuhyun. Entahlah.

CKLEK!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Yesung terlonjak. Segera membelakangi Kyuhyun. Selalu begini. Kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa tenang menyusui anaknya jika ada Kyuhyun? Pemuda tampan itu selalu muncul tiba-tiba dan membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Kau tidak mandi?"

Tanyanya mengalihkan kegugupan.

"Malas. Masih terlalu pagi."

"Tapi kau sudah menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka kan? Kalau begitu sarapan saja dulu."

"Hng."

Kyuhyun menghampiri meja disamping ranjang. Meraih nasi goreng buat sang istri yang tampaknya sangat lezat. Tercium dari aroma yang menguar dari makanan itu. Yesung tahu saja kalau ia memang sedang kelaparan.

"Kau sedang menyusui?"

"I-iya. Makanya jangan melihat kesini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat.

Disantapnya hidangan menggiurkan didepan matanya. Ketika suapan pertama didalam mulutnya, lidahnya merasa takjup. Sejak kapan Yesung pintar memasak seperti ini? Dan ini spesial untuknya? Hebat! Ternyata perhatian orang itu manis juga. Pikirnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya sejenak.

"Belum, aku terlalu sibuk mengurus kau dan Hyunsung. Dasar anak dan ayah sama saja!" Gerutunya mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun menahan tawa. Jadi pemuda manis itu sudah menganggap keadaan mereka sebagai keluarga? Bagus juga. Setidaknya mengobati moodnya yang dua hari lalu entah mengapa merasa kesal saat Yesung tidak menganggapnya. "Kurang apa aku? Begini saja masih diacuhkan. Memangnya enak didiamkan seharian kemarin?" tambahnya menyindir.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Jadi Yesung sadar?

Tidak peduli jika Yesung tengah menyusui, dia bangkit dan langsung menghampiri ranjang. Membawa sepiring nasi goreng ditangannya. Ia berhenti didepan Yesung. Mengatur nafasnya sejenak ketika sekali lagi matanya harus menangkap tubuh setengah Yesung yang polos terbuka. Dan dengan tanpa pemikiran duduk disebelah namja manis itu.

Yesung terkejut. Tentu saja. Ia sudah berusaha menghindar kan tadi? Dan sekarang Kyuhyun justru dengan terang-terangan berada disampingnya. Apa maunya namja tampan itu?

"Porsi ini cukup banyak kurasa. Bagaimana jika kita habiskan berdua? Kau kan juga butuh asupan agar bisa memberikan air susu untuk Hyunsung kan?"

Yesung terenyuh. Usulan Kyuhyun terasa manis ditelinganya.

"Nanti saja. Aku hanya punya dua tangan. Tidak lihat aku sedang apa?"

"Iya, aku lihat. Dasar bodoh, kau kira aku tidak bisa menyuapimu?" Yesung menoleh dengan cepat. Menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Ya memang, mereka sering kali saling menyuapi atau berbagi makanan. Bisa dilihat dari beberapa acara entah mengapa rasanya sekarang canggung. Ada rasa yang berbeda saat pemuda itu mengucapkannya. "Sudah, buka mulutmu."

Satu sendok makanan itu disodorkan didepan bibir Yesung.

Dengan gugup Yesung membuka mulutnya perlahan. Dan suapan dari Kyuhyun sukses masuk kedalam mulutnya. Ia tahu kalau makanannya pasti memang enak. Karena ia memasak dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau masakannya bisa membuat efek debaran jantungnya berpacu cepat. Apa makanannya mengandung obat aritmia? Bahkan dadanya sampai terasa sedikit sesak.

"Kau darimana belajar memasak seperti ini?"

Yesung mengunyah dan menelan makanan dimulutnya dengan cepat.

"Menyontek dari resep Ryeowook yang tertempel dipintu kulkas."

"Begitu. Tapi kenapa rasanya berbeda dengan buatan Ryeowook? Punyamu lebih enak."

"Ini spesial untuk suamiku. Mana mungkin aku membuatnya asal-asalan. Ya hitung-hitung untuk membuat moodmu kembali lagi. Kemarin kan aku diacuhkan."

Sindirnya lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Lucu sekali kelakuan Yesung yang satu ini.

"Iya maaf." Balasnya singkat. Yesung mengangguk. Merasa masalahnya sudah selesai. Terlalu malas untuk membahasnya lagi. Lagi pula Kyuhyun hanya ngambek kecil. Tidak terlalu parah.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

"Kenapa dasi ini sulit sekali!"

Gerutu si suara bass. Pemuda tampan itu dengan kesal memandang bayangan dirinya dicermin. Sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia tidak berhasil membuat simpul pada dasinya. Salahkan dirinya yang justru malas-malasan dan menunda mandinya. Jadilah sekarang ia kesiangan dan harus menyiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk syuting. Tidak sempat jika ia harus bersiap-siap dilokasi nanti.

Yesung menggeleng. Suaminya itu kapan sih tidak bermasalah? Bolehlah kemarin pemuda itu bersikap dewasa sebagai seorang suami dan ayah. Tapi sekarang? Sifat manjanya kembali lagi.

Yesung meletakkan Hyunsung diranjang kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Sini, biar ku bantu."

Namja manis itu berdiri tepat didepan Kyuhyun. Menggerakkan jemari mungilnya dengan lihai membentuk simpul. Demi apapun Kyuhyun berani bertaruh, perlakuan Yesung ini seperti istrinya sungguhan, dan wajah orang yang lebih tua darinya itu terlihat jauh lebih manis sekarang. Apa hormon wanita sudah berkembang pesat didalam tubuhnya? Mungkin begitu.

"Ya, selesai!"

Yesung menepuk dada bidang Kyuhyun. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya yang membuat lelaki itu jauh lebih tampan sekarang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat mengusap surai Yesung.

"Terimakasih." Singkatnya.

"Iya, yasudah cepat berangkat. PD-nim pasti akan marah jika kau terlambat."

"Ne. Umm, hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal?"

"Tidak. Mungkin sampai seminggu kedepan. Super Junior juga sedang tidak ada acara. Jadi aku lenggang."

"Begitu, yasudah aku berangkat. Ne?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun maju. Diciumnya kening Yesung penuh sayang. Membuat namja manis itu membeku dalam sekejap dan wajahnya memerah. Apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun lakukan? Ini kan tidak ada dalam daftar hubungan suami-istri pura-puranya. Kenapa pria tampan itu berani menyentuhnya? Oh astaga, jangan lupakan jantungnya yang kembali melompat-lompat. Seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa yang dilakukannya menuai keanehan pada Yesung.

"Umm.. Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku. Beginikan jauh lebih manis ketimbang saat kita berdebat mempermasalahkan yang tidak penting." Ujarnya seraya menggaruk tengkuknya. Jangan salah, Kyuhyun juga merasa canggung setelah tindakan nekatnya tadi.

"Y-yasudah sana. Jangan membuang-buang waktu lagi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia segera menghampiri ranjang dan mencium pipi Hyunsung. Berpamitan pada anaknya yang tengah sibuk bermain dengan bonekanya. Kemudian dengan cepat berlari keluar.

"Aku pergi!

Ucapnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Yesung masih terdiam. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh keningnya. Ada bekas hangat yang tak mampu dijelaskan. Dan tanpa sadar bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Iya, hati-hati….. suamiku."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Hari menjelang siang. Yesung memilih untuk berbaring malas-malasan diatas ranjangannya. Bersama Hyunsung yang tidak ada lelahnya bermain. Bayi kecil itu memang tidak rewel. Sangat mudah untuk mengurusnya. Tapi yang memang pada saat lapar ia akan merengek.

"Hari ini apa yang akan kita lakukan ya? Sepi juga tidak ada Appamu."

Manik Yesung menerawang entah kemana. Seketika sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya.

"Ah ya, bagaimana jika hari ini kita berbelanja? Persediaan kebutuhanmu kan semakin menipis. Hitung-hitung kita berjalan-jalan. Kau mau? Umma akan membelikan mainan baru. Kajja!"

Yesung bangkit ke lemari Hyunsung. Menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk anaknya. Selagi tidak ada Kyuhyun ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan leluasa. Bosan juga ia kalau hanya menghabiskan waktu didalam kamar. Karena Kyuhyun berpesan untuk tidak dekat-dekat dulu dengan member. Takut rahasianya terbongkar. Tubuh Yesung kan masih belum bisa menyesuaikan diri.

"Nah anak Umma sudah tampan! Tunggu sebentar ne, sekarang giliran Umma yang bersiap-siap."

Yesung mengganti kaosnya dengan tanpa lengan. Menambahkan Chardigan pink untuk menutupinya. Sambil berkaca, ia memandangi perubahan tubuhnya. Pinggangnya sangat ramping sekarang. Ditambah dadanya yang semakin tidak bisa disembunyikan. Mungkin sudah mencapai ukuran cup A. Persis seperti tubuh wanita.

"Sepertinya aku harus memakai wig. Mengerikan juga kalau ada fans yang memergoki keadaanku sekarang."

Diraihnya wig sepunggung. Wig yang pernah suaminya kenakan ketika menyamar menjadi wanita disebuah acara. Tak lupa Yesung juga menggunakan kacamata hitam.

Ia terkesima.

Tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang terefleksi dicermin adalah pantulan dirinya. Benar-benar seperti perempuan. Apa Kyuhyun akan takjub melihatnya yang seperti ini? Ia tidak bisa membayangan akan seperti apa reaksi Kyuhyun jika melihatnya begini.

.

.

Yesung melewati ruang tengah sembari menggendong Hyunsung. Ada Kangin beserta Leeteuk yang sedang berduaan menonton televisi. Tahu kalau yang makhluk yang barusan lewat tampak memancing penglihatannya. Reflek Kangin dan Leeteuk menoleh. Mereka terkejut. Demi Tuhan, selama Super Junior berdiri Yesung sama sekali tidak pernah berdandan seperti ini. Ia sedikit anti jika disuruh melakukan cross dress. Tapi sekarang? Tampilan orang itu bak wanita remaja yang menikah muda dan punya anak.

Sangat cantik!

"Kau mau kemana Sungie?"

"Ah, Hyung. Aku ingin pergi dulu bersama Hyunsung sebentar."

Menjawab sekenanya. Pemuda manis itu dengan cepat melesat pergi. Menyisakan pasangan yang masih terdiam tidak bergerak. Apa ada hujan badai sampai Yesung bisa berubah sedrastis itu?

"Yesungie cantik ya. Dia tidak operasi kelamin kan?"

"Kanginie, kau ini bicara apa!"

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Yesung mengeratkan gendongannya. Bayinya itu mendadak aktif saat diajak berjalan-jalan keluar begini. Apalagi saat disuper maket melewati tempat penitipan anak yang dipenuhi dengan wahana bermain. Bayi mungil itu seakan ingin lepas dari gendongan ibunya dan bisa berlarian dengan bebas. Kalau saja tidak ingat umurnya masih menginjak tiga bulan.

"Makanya cepatlah tumbuh besar. Umma akan membiarkanmu berjalan seperti yang lain."

Ujar namja manis itu seraya mencium pipi Hyunsung. Si kecil mengerjapkan matanya. Menatap sang ibu. Seperti memohon. Membuat Yesung terkekeh dan kembali mencium pipinya dengan gemas.

"Sekarang waktunya membeli kebutuhanmu Hyunnie sayang."

Dengan semangat Yesung melangkah. Memulai penyamarannya sebagai seorang perempuan dan seorang ibu rumah tangga. Tak jarang beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya berdecak kagum. Tidak menyangka ada seorang wanita muda sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Begitu pikir mereka.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Manik Kyuhyun menatap tajam hyung-hyungnya. Sejak sepuluh menit kepulangannya kedorm, pemuda tampan itu tidak berhenti marah-marah. Saat pulang tadi dan masuk kedalam kamar ia tidak menemukan Yesung dan Hyunsung berada disana. Dan saat menanyakannya ke sang leader, orang itu menjelaskan tentang kepergian Yesung yang entah kemana. Karena namja manis itu memang tidak mengatakan dengan jelas tujuannya.

"Kalau diluar sana ia diganggu bagaimana? Dia membawa bayi! Kalian ini bodoh atau apa?!"

Beginilah si maknae jika sudah meledak. Meski usianya yang paling muda tapi sifatnya jauh lebih berani ketimbang yang lebih tua. Peduli setan jika yang sedang dihadapinya ada leader atau manager hyung sekalipun.

"Kyu, Yesung memang tidak mengatakan akan kemana. Dia bilang hanya akan pergi sebentar."

Sahut Leeteuk berusaha meredam emosi Kyuhyun.

"Tapi harusnya kau sebagai hyung itu-"

Drtt… Drrtt.

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia menunda omelannya sejenak. Mengalihkan dirinya kepada si penelepon. Namun rautnya seketika berubah ketika memandang layar ponselnya. Membaca nama yang tertera disana dan segera mengangkatnya.

"Kau dimana, hm?"

"…"

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku? Kau tahu aku sedang khawatir padamu?"

"…"

"Yasudah, tunggu aku disana, ne? Jangan kemana-mana."

Klik!

Sambungan terputus.

Seluruh member kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan gemetar, takut si muda itu kembali marah-marah. Namun tanpa kata Kyuhyun justru langsung berlari pergi. Tidak mengatakan apapun. Meninggalkan member yang hanya memandang kepergiannya dengan bingung.

"Dasar setengah iblis! Datang marah-marah, sekarang pergi tanpa pamit. Maunya apa sih?!"

"Dia dan Yesung hyung jadi aneh. Mereka berdua memang cocok dijadikan pasangan."

Sungmin dan Ryeowook menggeleng frustasi.

"Iya. Tapi mereka jadi manis juga sekarang ini."

"Kurasa mereka berubah seperti ini karena kehadiran Hyunsung. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah sangat menyayangi si kecil. Dan harus ku akui, mereka menjadi sedikit bertambah dewasa. Akhir-akhir ini mereka tidak bertingkah kan? Hah, aku tidak membayangkan jika orang tua Hyunsung datang dan menjemput bayi lucu itu. Akan seperti apa Yesung dan Kyuhyun nanti. Kudengar dari Henry kalau ibu bayi itu mulai menanyakan kabar anaknya."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae angkat berbicara. Membuat seluruh member terdiam. Meskipun mereka yang membuat permainan ini. Tetapi mereka juga cukup perhatian untuk memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Apa kita harus memberitahu Yesung dan Kyuhyun tentang ini?"

Suara Kangin menyusul.

"Jangan dulu Kanginie, jangan merusak suasana bahagia mereka dulu."

Leeteuk membalas yang langsung diberi anggukan singkat dari Kangin.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Mereka berada didalam mobil Kyuhyun setelah pemuda Cho itu menjemputnya disuper market.

Kyuhyun tidak percaya orang yang ada disisinya sekarang ini adalah Yesung. Yang dia lihat hanya seorang wanita cantik yang tengah menggendong bayinya. Tidak menyangka kalau Yesung akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Demi apapun, Kyuhyun benar-benar terpesona. Ya, meskipun tidak perlu didandani seperti ini Yesung sudah membuatnya terpesona akhir-akhir ini. Tapi bolehlah Kyuhyun menilai. Biar begini Kyuhyun juga memiliki selera tersediri.

Oke, cukup. Ia tidak mau seperti hari pertama yang kesulitan menahan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku pulang? Kau kan jadi tidak kerepotan seperti ini."

Tutur Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Aku kan tidak tahu kapan kau pulang. Lagipula niat awal memang hanya ingin berjalan-jalan. Tapi entah bisikan darimana saat melihat barang-barang itu aku jadi membelinya semua. Dan tanpa sadar bahwa aku akan kesulitan saat membawanya pulang."

Kyuhyun mengingat barang apa saja yang Yesung beli. Peralatan dapur, pakaian bayi, kebutuhan Hyunsung seperti popok dan sebagainya, lalu kebutuhan rumah tangga. Dan yang membuat Kyuhyun takjup namja itu tidak melupakan dirinya. Ia membelikan beberapa setelan kemeja, celana dan jasnya. Yesung benar-benar membuatnya melayang. Manis sekali tingkahnya.

"Dasar ibu-ibu." Ledeknya menuai tatapan garang dari Yesung.

"Bukannya berterimakasih malah menghinaku!"

"Habis kelakuanmu ini benar-benar lucu." Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya menghadap Yesung. Tangannya terjulur menggoda Hyunsung yang sedang sibuk bermain sendiri dipangkuan ibunya. Bayi itu langsung tersenyum dan merespon. Jemarinya memainkan jemari Kyuhyun dengan senang.

"Tahu tidak, tadi aku kewalahan menggendong Hyunsung. Dia meronta-ronta ingin bermain dengan balita-balita yang dititipkan diwahana anak."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm."

"Hahaha. Dia benar-benar pintar. Apa ada bayi tiga bulan sudah bertingkah seperti itu? Anak Appa aktif sekali ne?" Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya. Mencium pipi Hyunsung. Si kecil tertawa tanpa suara. Menganggap bahwa segala perlakuan ayahnya itu seperti mengajaknya bercanda. Tangan mungilnya terjulur kedepan. Menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku sedikit kesal, selama berbelanja tadi beberapa orang menganggapku wanita sungguhan. Bahkan ada seorang pemuda menggodaku. Dia bilang aku wanita malang yang masa depannya direbut oleh suamiku karena telah menjadikan aku ibu dengan satu anak diusia muda." Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sementara Kyuhyun memandang namja manis itu dengan kesal. Sebenarnya bukan kesal kepada Yesung, tetapi kesal pada pemuda yang telah berani mengatakan hal itu pada istrinya. Bagaimanapun disini statusnya adalah suami. Jadi secara tidak langsung orang itu menghina dirinya. Enak saja!

"Urusan apa ia dengan kehidupan kita?! Disini kan aku yang menghamilimu dan punya anak. Jadi apa haknya?!"

Yesung langsung menoleh terkejut. Menghamili? Kyuhyun sedang mengigau?

"Babo! Sejak kapan aku hamil anakmu Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. Tahu kalau yang dikatakannya tadi cukup salah. Habis ia terbawa emosi. Apapun kan bisa kelewatan kalau sedang tempra mental kan?

"Ya, maksudku Hyunsung. Meskipun bukan hasil dari kegiatan malam yang kita lakukan tapi bagaimana pun dia anak kita. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak terima dia menghinaku seperti itu! Dasar pencampur rumah tangga orang!"

Yesung terdiam. Sedikit berpikir apa Kyuhyun barusan sempat menyaring dulu ucapannya atau tidak. Suaminya itu terbuka sekali. Astaga, apalagi dengan kalimat kedua yang ia ucapkan. Yesung benar-benar tidak membayangkan seperti apa Kyuhyun saat mengajaknya membuat anak. Menyeramkan!

Baiklah, Yesung tidak ingin berpikiran jauh.

"Umm, kau sudah makan?"

Tanya Yesung mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun mengggeleng singkat.

"Dilokasi syuting tadi aku tidak makan. Aku ingin makan didorm bersama kalian. Tapi sampai disana kau tidak ada bersama Hyunsung. Yasudah, aku tidak jadi makan."

Yesung tersanjung, sebegitu berharganyakah mereka bagi Kyuhyun?

"Bodoh, kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Pekerjaanmu kan sekarang sedang padat."

"Kan ada kau sebagai istriku."

"Ck, memangnya hanya kau yang ingin diurus? Lalu Hyunsung? Enak saja kau ini kalau berbicara."

"Tuhkan, dari cara mengomelmu saja sudah seperti ibu-ibu. Astaga, aku tidak menyangka kau akan berubah secepat ini."

Yesung menekuk wajahnya. Ya memang sih yang dikatakan Kyuhyun ada benarnya. Ia sendiri juga bingung kenapa kelakuannya jadi seperti ini. Tapi mau dibagaimanakan lagi? Disini memang dirinya dituntut untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga kan? Salahkan member yang memulai permainan sinting ini!

Saat sibuk dengan pikirannya. Yesung dikejutkan oleh tarikan ditangannya. Tangan pemuda tampan dihadapannya ini menggenggam. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang keluar dari telapak mereka yang saling bersentuhan. Dengan ragu ia menatap mata Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa ia duga Kyuhyun memang sedang menatapnya dalam. Seakan sorotnya ingin menyelami manik Yesung sampai jauh kedalam retina. Ia juga merasakan wajah tampan itu hanya berjarak tipis dengan wajahnya.

"Kau tahu? Entah kenapa aku benar-benar bahagia dengan keadaan kita ini. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Tapi yang jelas aku senang ada kau yang mendampingiku. Ditambah si kecil. Hidupku terasa lebih lengkap. Bahkan sampai membuatku ingin selalu pulang hanya untuk berkumpul dan melewati hari bersama kalian." Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya ia mencium kening Yesung. Kali ini lebih lama. Membuat Yesung benar-benar terhanyut dengan sentuhannya sampai manik sipitnya itu menutup. Menikmati kehangatan yang Kyuhyun berikan. "Terimakasih….

….. sudah menjadi istriku."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

TBC

.

.

Apa ini?

Ga tau ya dapet ide darimana sampe bikin yang begini.

Apa so sweet? Atau kurang? Habisnya ya kalau aku bikin FF kan seringnya Kyusung yang berantem dan kalian tuh suka protes minta Kyusung damai dan so sweet. Nah sekarang aku kasih. Jadi gimana menurut kalian?

Dan di FF ini juga aku masukin beberapa true story. Kaya misalnya Kyuhyun suka bangun telat dan Yesung yang bangunin dia. Trus mereka yang suka berbagi makanan. Jadi aku mau bikin ga cuma klise doang tapi kalian juga bisa ngeliat dan ngerasain sisi realnya. Tapi kalau soal Kyusung punya bayi sih itu cukup diimajinasiin aja kali ya. Kkkkkkkkkkkk~

Beneran ga kebayang Yesung hamil dan ngidam. Itu orang kan mood swing, gimana kalau hamil beneran? Kyuhyun bisa habis kali diambekin mulu. Kkkkkkkkkkkk~

Ada lagi nih yang mengganggu pikiranku, pengen banget aku masukin adegan yang nyerempet NC. Kenapa nyerempet? Karena ada Hyunsung! Apa hubungannya? Yaiyalah, kalau mereka NC-an kan si kecil mungil imut-imut itu box bayinya disamping ranjang Kyusung. Mau ga mau pasti mata polosnya akan melihat 'kegiatan malam' orang tuanya secara live. Jadi lebih baik nyerempet aja ya. Kkkkkkkk~ Aku harap jangan protes dulu. Ini kan baru bayangan aja. Belum tentu dibikin juga ceritanya. Kkkkkkkkk~ *minta dicium*

Yosh!

Mau melihat apa lagi yang terjadi dirumah tangga pura-pura Kyusung? Mau update kilat?

Silahkan review.

Kamsahamnida^^

*deep bow*


	4. Chapter 4

Hai… Hai.. Aku kembali lagi membawa chapter 3. Gimana masih setia nungguin aku? *Mau banget*

Tuh kan apa aku bilang, baru aja kemarin nyebut-nyebut nc sudah pada protes. Kan aku bilang, itu baru dibayangin aja. Aku belum kepikiran bagaimana buat ceritanya. -_-" Dan kayaknya untuk dekat-dekat ini otakku lagi ga siap sama yang berbau adegan ranjang. Kkkkkkk~

Oke, aku banyak hutang. Sebenernya simple. Kalau FFku banyak yang minat aku bakal cepet dapet inspirasi dan akhirnya cepet update. Tapi kalau engga. Hemm, sangsi juga. Takutnya entar aku update tapi ga ada yang baca. Sedih banget kan?

Yosh!

Sekarang silahkan menikmati chapter 3~

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

.

Cinta itu datangnya tiba-tiba. Siapapun pasti tidak akan pernah sadar. Apa bisa seseorang mengingat kapan hari, jam, menit atau detik cinta itu datang menyusup kedalam hatinya? Ajaib! Dan ya, mungkin kejadian ini juga tengah menimpa perasaan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Dua insan yang menjadi pasangan suami-istri serta orang tua dadakan itu nampaknya tengah saling menaruh hati. Mungkin. Siapa yang tahu?

Ingat kejadian tempo hari saat dengan nekatnya Kyuhyun mencium kening Yesung dua kali dalam sehari? Bahkan hampir mendekati jadwal meminum obat. Dan efeknya bukan membuat tubuh namja manis itu sehat, melainkan organ jantungnya sedikit mengalami gangguan ritme. Tapi bukan bermaksud ciuman Kyuhyun adalah sumber penyakit. Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Yesung dengan lihai mengayunkan tangannya mengolah masakan. Padahal baru satu minggu ia belajar memasak -dimulai dari nasi goreng kimchi- tetapi kemampuannya maju dengan pesat. Apalagi kalau bukan tujuannya memberi perhatian pada suami tampan –pura-pura- nya itu.

"Jangjamyeon dipagi hari. Umm, semoga ia menyukainya."

Senyum manis mengembang dibibir tipisnya. Membuat sebuah lengkungan pahatan indah diwajahnya yang molek. Andai takdir membuatnya sebagai seorang wanita. Sudah bisa dipastikan tidak ada barang satupun laki-laki lewat dari jerat cantiknya. Terlalu sempurna.

"Kau memasak untuk siapa Hyung?"

Suara merdu Sungmin menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya.

Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum canggung. Astaga, sejak kapan makhluk bergigi kelinci itu bisa ada dibelakangnya? Bahkan suara derap langkah Sungmin tidak terdengar sama sekali. Atau Yesung yang terlalu larut dalam kefokusannya? Entahlah.

"Umm…I-ini, u-untuk Kyuhyun."

Kalimat malu-malu keluar dari bibir Yesung. Sungmin terdiam. Mencerna dengan benar deretan kata yang baru saja Yesung katakan. Dan hanya perlu waktu persekian detik untuk memproses otaknya, namja manly yang manis itu membelalak. Ia cukup tak menyangka dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya ini. Bernarkah sungguhan, atau halusinasinya yang baru saja terbangun?

"Ha?"

Responnya berlebihan.

"K-kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak hyung, hanya saja terlalu aneh. Sejak kapan kau bersikap seperti ini pada si maknae itu?"

Yesung diam. Kalau ditanya seperti ini, jujur ia sendiri tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Yang sejelas ia ingin memperlakukan Kyuhyun secara spesial. Bagaimanapun yang saat ini selalu ada disisinya ya pemuda Cho itu. Dan ia juga ayah dari anaknya. Meskipun hanya sandiwara belaka.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin membuat sarapan saja. Memangnya aneh? Lagipula juga sudah seminggu ini aku memasak. Kalau Hyunsung sudah tumbuh gigi, ia juga butuh makan kan? Dan akulah yang harus memasak untuknya. Ya, hitung-hitung juga mencoba mengasah kemampuanku. Iya kan?"

"Hng."

Sungmin mengedikkan bahu. Mata si bunny itu memperhatikan makanan didepannya. Jangjamyeon. Cukup mengerti ia kenapa Yesung memasak makanan itu. Itu kan masakan kesukaan Kyuhyun. Hebat juga Yesung bisa menghafalinya. Ya, memang mudah sih. Tetapi lucu saja kalau Yesung sampai melakukan ini demi Kyuhyun. Sudah seperti pasangan sungguhan saja. Mereka kan hanya terlibat dalam satu permainan, bukan kenyataan. Begitu pikirnya.

Yesung menyiapkan masakannya kedalam mangkuk.

"Ada yang salah disini Hyung."

Sungmin memulai. Pemuda dengan kepribadian ganda itu mencicipi hidangan Yesung. Tanpa meminta izin kepada pemiliknya, membuat Yesung sedikit kesal dan hendak memukul adik manisnya yang manly itu.

"Kenapa? Rasanya aneh?"

"Tidak. Kau terlalu banyak memasukkan cabai. Kyuhyun kan tidak suka makanan pedas."

"Ne?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Kalau hanya memasak begini saja aku sudah hafal diluar kepala. Bagaimana cita rasa lidah Kyuhyun. Bahkan aku bisa tahu kalau ada secuil saja bumbu yang kurang."

Yesung mulai mengatur nafasnya. Entah kenapa rasanya ada aliran panas didarahnya dan berkumpul dikepala saat mendengar Sungmin tadi.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan mencoba lagi."

Suara baritone itu terdengar dingin. Dengan tergesa-gesa Yesung membawa masakannya dan pergi dari dapur. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya melihatnya dengan bingung. Sampai Yesung menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Yesung meletakkan nampan berisi dua mangkuk Jangjanmyeon diatas meja. Matanya menangkap pemandangan ayah dan anak yang tengah bercanda diatas ranjang. Perlahan rasa kesal saat didapur tadi sedikit meluap. Entah kenapa melihat Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat Hyunsung tertawa seperti itu membuat hatinya terasa menghangat. Tawa bayinya itu tidak bersuara. Hanya bibirnya yang terbuka lebar dengan gusi yang polos tanpa gigi, ditambah pipinya yang cubby akan terangkat membuat matanya menyipit lucu. Benar-benar imut.

Sadar kalau diperhatikan, Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan dirinya dari si kecil. Ia menoleh dan menatap Yesung yang sedaritadi hanya berdiri mematung. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, membuat Yesung langsung memalingkan wajah. Malu dan gugup tertangkap basah seperti itu kan?

"I-ini, aku sudah membuat sarapan."

Ujar Yesung seraya duduk disofa. Sofa singgah sana Kyuhyun untuk tidur.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia menggendong Hyunsung. Membawanya untuk duduk bersama Yesung.

"Kau memasak lagi?"

"Iya."

"Terimakasih. Aku jadi tidak perlu sarapan sereal lagi."

Yesung mengangguk singkat, namun seketika otaknya kembali mengulang kejadian didapur tadi. Membuat suasana hatinya kembali menurun. Ada apa dengannya? Bahkan Yesung sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan perasaannya saat ini.

"Kenapa harus sereal? Bukannya dulu Sungmin sering memasak untukmu?"

"Tidak untuk sarapan. Biasanya Sungmin hanya membuatkan aku makan malam."

"Begitu."

Gumam pemuda manis itu. Ada sedikit terbesit rasa kecewa. Entah karena apa.

Kyuhyun meraih mangkuknya sembari tangan satunya mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Hyunsung yang duduk dipangkuannya. Bayi kecil itu mendadak aktif saat melihat makanan didepannya. Sepertinya ia juga ingin mencicipi masakan sang ibu.

Melihat anaknya sudah mulai resah didalam dekapan sang suami yang sedang makan. Yesung menjadi tidak enak hati. Kyuhyun pasti cukup terganggu meladeni tubuh Hyunsung yang tidak bisa diam. Bayi itu menggeliat-geliat dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang terarah kedepan. Ingin meraih makanan milik Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya aku sedikit kesulitan. Kau bisa menyuapiku?"

"Ne?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sontak membuat Yesung terkejut. Meminta disuapi? Oh astaga, belum lama Kyuhyun yang menyuapinya dan sekarang ia harus melakukan hal yang sama? Kenapa saat ini suasana yang ia bangun dengan Kyuhyun selalu terasa romantis? Apa yang sedang terjadi pada mereka berdua?

"Lebih baik, kau jadikan satu mangkuk jangjamyeon milik kita. Jadi selain aku, kau juga harus sarapan. Makan bersama akan jauh lebih nikmat kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Yesung mengangguk singkat dan membalas senyuman sang suami. Benar juga. Makan berdua memang sangat berkesan.

Dengan ragu tangan mungil Yesung mulai meyumpit makanan itu. Mengarahkannya kemulut Kyuhyun dengan mangkuk sebagai alas. Takut si kecil terkena cipratan. Namun belum sempat makanan itu masuk kedalam mulut Kyuhyun, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Hik..hik.."

Serempak Yesung dan Kyuhyun menunduk menatap si kecil yang sudah berlinang air mata. Mata sipit bayi itu menatap kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin ia kesal dan iri karena ayahnya disuapi oleh sang ibu. Sementara ia harus diacuhkan. Sepertinya bayi itu tengah melakukan protes.

Dengan menunda laparnya, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Hyunsung ke udara, mencoba untuk mengajak anaknya bercanda. Ya, siapa tahu mood anaknya bisa kembali lagi.

"Anak appa lapar lagi, eoh? Kau kan sudah lebih dulu sarapan."

Kyuhyun mencium pipi Hyunsung dengan gemas. Bayi itu berhenti menangis. Matanya berkedip-kedip lucu. Ekspresinya benar-benar datar. Membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali menggigit pipinya andai saja bayi itu adalah boneka.

"Kau mau jangjamyeonnya? Kalau begitu kita bertukar. Kau makan makanan, appa yang akan minum ASI, bagaimana?"

Yesung mendelik dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Dengan kuat ia menyikut pinggang Kyuhyun. Membuat pemuda tampan itu memekik sakit. Apa-apaan suaminya itu. Mengajak anaknya berbicara hal yang tidak senonoh. Mau mengajari yang hal tidak-tidak?! Anaknya kan masih sangat polos!

"Aw, sakit."

Desis Kyuhyun. Yesung sedikit menekuk wajahnya.

"Makanya kalau bicara disaring dulu!"

"Memang aku salah?"

"Jelas salah! Perkataanmu tadi tidak patut didengar Hyunsung!"

"Kenapa? Aku kan hanya mengatakan bertukar makanan. Dari sisi mana yang salah?"

"Sisi meminum ASI!"

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku meminum ASI?"

"Ck! Disini aku yang punya air susunya! Jadi tentu saja salah, itu berarti kau kan mendapatkannya langsung….. dariku."

Suara Yesung mengecil dikalimat akhir. Ah! Kyuhyun benar-benar sukses membuatnya malu! Dialog macam apa tadi? Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka bersama tetapi Yesung sama sekali belum pernah merasakan kecanggung seperti ini didepan Kyuhyun. Biasanya kan mereka bisa bercengkrama dengan bebas, tetapi semenjak jabatan suami istri ini mereka jadi pribadi yang jauh berbeda.

Kyuhyun menatap dalam manik Yesung. Membelenggu namja manis itu dalam jeratannya. Ia juga sama. Selama ini ia hanya melihat Yesung sebagai partner kerjanya. Namun setelah kedatangan Hyunsung dan mereka terlibat dalam suatu permainan gila, pandangan Kyuhyun terhadap namja manis itu semakin berubah. Ada rasa lain yang tidak Kyuhyun rasakan jika pada member lain. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa. Terlalu cepat bila ini disebut cinta. Begitu pikirnya.

"Menurutku itu bukan hal yang aneh dalam kehidupan suami-istri."

Tutur Kyuhyun dengan suara yang tenang. Yesung langsung menatapnya. Mungkin terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tahu hubungan badan kan? Bahkan dalam kegiatan itu sang suami bisa melakukan hal yang lebih kepada istrinya."

Yesung menengguk ludahnya dengan susah. Kyuhyun sedang bicara apa sih? Kenapa pria itu membuat tubuhnya merinding? Dan kenapa percakapan mereka bisa berubah menjadi aneh begini? Tapi takut merusak suasana hati Kyuhyun jika ia mengingatkan masalah kehhidupan suami-istri pura-puranya. Yesung lebih memilih untuk diam.

Seperti mengerti keadaan, bayi kecil itu kini justru jatuh tertidur didalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Menyisakan keheningan dan kecanggungan berlebih kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Dua orang dewasa itu masih saling berpandangan. Kyuhyun yang terus menembus manik Yesung. Dengan Yesung yang sesekali mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan dalam Kyuhyun. Tidak kuat juga jika dipandangi seperti itu lama-lama.

"Yesung." Suara bass Kyuhyun mengalun memanggil nama Yesung membuat si pemilik nama kembali menatapnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun maju sedikit. Debaran jantung Yesung semakin bergemuruh. Kenapa rasanya jadi menegangkan? "Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi…aku menginginkannya."

Dengan keahliannya Kyuhyun berhasil menyingkirkan sarapannya kembali ke meja. Tubuhnya semakin maju. Kini hanya tinggal si kecil yang menghalanginya. Dengan sedikit kesusahan Kyuhyun mulai memajukan wajahnya. Tangan pemuda Cho itu juga ikut bekerja, menarik dagu Yesung. Dan didetik berikutnya ia sukses menjangkau bibir tipis namja itu. Kyuhyun mencium Yesung. Pelan. Takut Yesung terkejut dan justru akan merusak suasana. Meskipun memang pada kenyataannya namja manis itu sudah terkejut setengah mati.

Yesung terhanyut. Jantungnya melompat-lompat ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Ia pernah berciuman dengan pacar wanitanya dulu. Tapi tidak begini rasanya. Ini kali pertama ia berciuman dengan namja. Dan itu Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa rasanya nyaman?

Tahu kalau Yesung menerima perlakuannya, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menggerakkan bibirnya. Melakukan ciuman dalam pada namja manis itu. Ini gila! Kenapa bibir Yesung terasa memabukkan? Dulu ia adalah pria dengan pengalaman berpacaran yang cukup banyak. Dan urusan mencium wanita sudah pasti ia sering melakukannya. Tapi sekarang? Kenapa rasanya seperti ciuman pertama? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Hyunsung menggeliat tak nyaman dihimpit oleh tubuh Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Membuat Kyuhyun sontak langsung melepas ciumannya merasakan pergerakan anaknya.

Suasana menjadi semakin menjadi canggung.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya sementara Yesung terus menunduk dengan wajah yang benar-benar memerah sempurna.

"Maaf."

Kyuhyun menunduk. Sedikit takut Yesung akan marah karena telah lancang menciumnya. Namun hal lain yang tidak terduga justru terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hanya itu?

Jadi Yesung tidak mempermasalahkan tindakan anarkisnya tadi?

Baiklah, biarkan mereka larut dalam pagi yang indah ini.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

"Noona?"

Henry meletakkan ponselnya didepan telinga. Memulai pembicaraannya dengan si penelepon yang ada diseberang sana.

"…"

"Hyunsung? Dia baik-baik saja. Dia sedang berada dirumah temanku. Tenang saja dia dirawat dengan baik disana."

"…"

"Ya, mungkin Hyunsung juga merindukanmu. Ah, bayimu itu sama sekali tidak rewel. Dia anak yang lucu."

"…"

"Apa?"

"…"

"Kapan kau akan menjemputnya?"

"…"

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Sore ini Super Junior diharuskan menghadiri sebuah acara reality show. Dan dua jam sebelum mereka pergi Yesung sudah menyibukkan diri untuk menyiapkan keperluan Hyunsung. Bagaimanapun bayinya tidak bisa ditinggal didorm. Siapa yang akan menjaganya? Lebih baik ia bawa dan jika mereka sedang syuting, bayi itu bisa ia titipkan ke manager hyung. Ya, itu pilihan yang baik.

"Kyu, daripada kau terus bermain dengan Hyunsung lebih baik kau mengajaknya mandi. Satu jam lagi kita akan berangkat. Aku juga belum bersiap-siap."

Ujar Yesung sedikit emosi. Ia dengan tergesa-gesa menjejalkan berbagai kebutuhan Hyunsung kedalam tasnya yang tak kunjung usai. Sementara suaminya memang sejak tadi hanya sibuk bercanda dengan anaknya yang juga ikut-ikutan menyebalkan. Memang ayah dan anak sifatnya sama saja! Merepotkan!

Melihat aura tidak enak mulai keluar dari istrinya. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggendong Hyunsung. Membawa si kecil untuk mandi bersama. Pasti sangan menyenangkan. Sedikit pengetahuan saja, bayi itu sangat suka dengan air. Ia senang sekali jika diajak berendam. Namun Yesung tidak pernah membiarkannya. Takut Hyunsung sakit. Lain dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu menuruti apa saja kemauan anaknya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dan berhenti sejenak didepan Yesung.

"Jangan marah-marah terus. Nanti cantiknya hilang."

Bisik Kyuhyun setelah itu melewati Yesung. Dengan santai namja tampan itu berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi bersama anaknya yang tengah bersorak seakan senang karena sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan air. Sementara Yesung tengah berusaha mati-matian menahan rona diwajahnya.

"Dasar orang gila!"

Gumam Yesung masih dengan wajah yang merah. Tetapi suasana hatinya sudah membaik karena perlakuan Kyuhyun tadi. Astaga, sejak kapan ia jadi maniak digombali seperti ini?

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

"Hyunsung! Umma akan marah jika kau tidak menurut!"

Yesung meninggikan suaranya. Tapi mencoba untuk tidak membentak. Bagaimanapun ia tengah berhadapan dengan anak usia tiga bulan. Tidak mungkin ia bersikap kasar. Tapi sungguh, ia cukup kelelahan sekarang mengurus bayi itu. Si kecil tengah senang menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia sudah bisa bergerak miring dan menelungkup. Dan yang sekarang bayi itu lakukan adalah berguling-guling diatas ranjang. Membuat Yesung kewalahan untuk memakaikannya baju. Seperti bermain kejar-kejaran dengan anak itu.

Kyunhyun terkikik geli. Lucu sekali melihat ekspresi Yesung yang seperti ini. Pemuda itu seperti seorang ibu sungguhan.

Tahu kalau diruangan itu ada mahkluk lain yang tengah kesenangan melihatnya, dengan cepat Yesung menoleh dan menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!"

Jeritnya.

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tawa. Tuhkan benar. Yesung terlihat seperti ibu-ibu sekarang. Emosinya bukan lagi terlihat selayaknya seorang namja.

"Daripada hanya duduk disana lebih baik kau bantu aku! Anakmu ini nakal sekali! Aku benar-benar lelah!"

Yesung menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Dengan santai pemuda tampan itu menghampiri istrinya. Ia meraih baju Hyunsung yang digenggam Yesung. Kemudian mendekati sang anak yang masih saja sibuk bermain sendirian. Dengan cepat tangan kekarnya menangkap tubuh Hyunsung. Menggendong bayi itu.

"Anak appa yang pintar tidak ingin pergi jalan-jalan, hm?" Hyunsung tersenyum lebar. Seperti mengerti apa yang baru saja ayahnya katakan. "Kau mau kan? Kalau begitu pakai dulu bajunya, ne?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan lagi tubuh Hyunsung diranjang. Bayi itu hanya diam saja. Menurut saat Kyuhyun mulai memakaikannya baju. Yesung terperangah. Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah menjinakkan anaknya. Pria evil itu tidak disangka bisa mengurus anak dengan baik. Ya, Yesung mengakui, Hyunsung memang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk bercanda, bermain, dan diajak bicara oleh Kyuhyun. Karena Yesung sendiri sudah sibuk dengan urusan yang lain. Ia kan menjabat sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Urusannya jauh lebih banyak daripada sang suami.

Selesai dengan tugasnya. Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Hyunsung. Membawanya kehadapan Yesung.

"Tadi kau membuat umma kesal kan? Sekarang ayo minta maaf."

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuh Hyunsung ke Yesung. Memajukan wajah anaknya untuk mencium pipi sang ibu. Yesung tersenyum. Ia sadar, Kyuhyun sekarang pintar sekali membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

"Maafkan umma ne sudah memarahimu."

Kini giliran Yesung yang mencium pipi anaknya. Hyunsung tertawa lebar. Membuat kedua orang tuanya ikut tertawa. Anak itu lucu sekali.

"Sekarang hadiah untukku mana?"

Yesung mengernyit bingung. Tapi tak lama ia kembali tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun. Tahu apa maksud dari suaminya itu. Dengan cepat Yesung mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik."

Mereka berdua tersenyum bersama.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Sore itu berjalan cukup lancar. Meskipun beberapa kali Yesung merasa khawatir dengan anaknya yang dititipkan oleh manager Hyung. Walaupun Kyuhyun juga selalu mencoba menenangkan Yesung, tetapi pemuda manis itu masih saja memikirkan anaknya. Ia takut Hyunsung lapar, atau membutuhkan hal lain. Takut manager Hyung tidak bisa menjaganya.

"Kau sudah melihat Hyunsung?"

Tanya Yesung saat disela waktu istirahatnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sembari menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang baru saja diminumnya sedikit kepada Yesung. Yesung menerimanya dengan malas.

"Minum dulu. Tenang saja, Hyunsung baik-baik saja. Ku lihat ia sedang bercanda dengan para staff tadi. Sampai-sampai aku datang saja diacuhkan."

Kyuhyun pura-pura memasang raut sedih. Membuat Yesung mau tak mau harus terkekeh melihat tingkah suaminya yang aneh itu. Terhibur? Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berhasil merubah suasana hatinya. Hah, sepertinya ia juga sudah merasa ketergantungan pada pria tampan itu. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang terlalu mempesona!

"Kyu."

Panggil Yesung pelan.

"Hm?"

Kyuhyun menatap istrinya.

Sedikit gugup Yesung memajukan tubuhnya. Maniknya melirik kesekeliling memastikan tidak ada satu pun orang yang memperhatikannya. Dan ya, diruangan itu memang semuanya tengah sibuk untuk syuting selanjutnya.

Bibir tipis itu mendekat ke telinga Kyuhyun. Dan,

"Dadaku nyeri."

DEG!

Kyuhyun langsung membeku. Apa yang baru saja istrinya katakan? Sekarang siapa yang vulgar disini? Dengan mudahnya Yesung mengatakan hal sesentisif itu padanya?

"K-kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mulai merasakan tubuhnya panas dingin.

"Sejak pagi Hyunsung belum meminum susu lagi."

Lirih Yesung. Tenggorokan Kyuhyun sedikit sakit karena menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat. Oh ayolah, ia adalah pria dewasa. Perkataan Yesung tadi benar-benar memancingnya. Tapi tidak! Ia harus menahan diri. Buktinya sudah satu minggu ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

Tahu apa efek yang akan terjadi pada tubuh Yesung jika mengalami gejala tadi. Dengan gugup Kyuhyun menatap tubuh istrinya yang sekarang cukup menonjol. Dan ya, seperti kemarin-kemarin. Efeknya sama. Dan membuat Kyuhyun dengan cepat melepas jaketnya. Menutupi tubuh depan Yesung.

"Jangan membuka jaketnya sampai acara selesai, mengerti?"

Yesung mengangguk lemah. Sedikit senang dengan perhatian Kyuhyun ini.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Mereka bertiga pulang terpisah dengan member yang lain. Apa lagi kalau bukan keinginan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu ingin bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya saja. Tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengganggu kesempurnaan mereka.

Mobil sport Kyuhyun terparkir sempurna dijalanan sepi. Sengaja. Ia ingin memberi waktu istrinya untuk menyusui. Tidak mungkin ditempat syuting ia membiarkan Yesung melakukan ini. Apa yang akan terjadi pada istrinya kalau sampai orang lain tahu? Oh tidak! Dan lagi, kalau harus menunggu sampai tiba didorm itu terlalu lama. Kasihan istrinya.

"Hyunsung hanya minum sedikit."

Lirih Yesung lagi. Entah mungkin terlalu lelah diajak bermain tadi, bayi itu justru sekarang terlelap dipangkuan Yesung. Sama sekali tidak rewel meminta makan.

"Yasudah, biarkan Hyunsung tidur."

Yesung mengangguk pasrah. Merasa tubuhnya pegal dan juga dadanya yang nyeri ia memutuskan untuk menidurkan Hyunsung dikursi belakang kemudi. Bobot bayi itu akan semakin membuatnya lelah jika harus dipangku terus.

Setelah Yesung kembali pada posisinya, Kyuhyun langsung menatap istrinya dengan iba. Pasti sangat berat menjadi ibu. Kegiatan Yesung juga semakin bertambah banyak. Apalagi waktu senggangnya sudah habis. Ia jadi harus membagi waktu untuk mengurus suami, anak, dirinya sendiri, dan juga pekerjaan.

"Maaf ya."

Kata Kyuhyun seraya menggeser tubuhnya menghadap Yesung.

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Maaf karena membuatmu lelah seperti ini."

Yesung terdiam sebentar, kemudian membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan senyum lembutnya. Ia ikut menggeser tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Ia meraih tangan pemuda tampan itu. Menggengamnya.

"Ini kan bukan kesalahanmu. Tapi ini konsekuensi untukku."

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah dan tidak tega melihatmu seperti ini."

Yesung sedikit memajukan tubuhnya. Tangan mungilnya terjulur merapihkan surai coklat ikal depan Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Hanya gerak reflek. Naluri yang entah datang darimana.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyu. Aku menikmatinya. Kau tenang saja."

Kyuhyun menangkap tangan Yesung. Mencium punggung tangan mungil itu. Yesung tersenyum. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan dirinya yang berubah melankolis dan menyukai romantisme seperti ini. Yang penting ia merasa nyaman. Dan hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa memberikannya saat ini.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menarik Yesung. Mencium Yesung. Untuk kedua kalinya merasakan bibir lembut namja manis itu. Sementara Yesung terdiam. Menikmati apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan karena yang dia butuhkan hanya Kyuhyun sekarang.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Yesung. Hingga akhirnya namja manis itu duduk diatas pangkuannya. Sadar akan posisinya yang sedikit tidak nyaman, Kyuhyun menggerakkan handel kursi kemudinya. Menurunkan sandarannya. Hingga kini ia setengah terduduk dengan Yesung yang harus merunduk.

Satu tangan Kyuhyun mendekap pinggang Yesung erat. Sementara sebelah tangannya meraih tengkuk namja manis itu. Mencoba untuk melakukan ciuman dalam. Yesung melemas. Jika dihadapkan dengan Kyuhyun jiwanya bisa berubah seratus persen. Kenapa ia seperti ini? Ia namja kan?

"Kyuh~"

Suara lirih itu terdengar merdu. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin hilang kendali. Bibirnya meninggalkan bibir Yesung. Turun secara perlahan menyusuri rahang namja manis itu. Memberi salam kenal bagi setiap inchi kulit Yesung atas sentuhannya. Memberi kepuasan untuk dirinya sendiri ketika leher putih mulus itu bisa dikecupnya. Menyesapi aroma khas yang Yesung punya. Lembut dan manis. Kyuhyun akan mengingat dan merekamnya.

Tangan kekar Kyuhyun tidak diam begitu saja. Ia menyingkirkan jaketnya. Beralih kepakaian Yesung. Melepas dengan telaten kancing-kancing yang menutup baju itu. Merutuki dengan si pembuat pakaian yang membuat tubuh indah istrinya tertutupi.

Berhasil telah membuka seluruh kancing pakaian Yesung. Bibir Kyuhyun kembali bergerak keatas. Menjamah lagi bibir tipis istrinya. Sementara tangannya dengan lembut meraba bentuk tubuh atas Yesung yang sudah polos. Yesung mengerang. Merasakan sentuhan yang merangsang tubuhnya untuk kali pertama. Bahkan ia sendiri sudah tidak bisa lagi mengontrol diri.

Tangan Kyuhyun berhenti didada. Menyentuh salah satu bagian tersensitifnya. Cukup malu juga karena tangan Kyuhyun pasti menjadi basah karena air susunya. Salah kan si kecil yang keasikkan bermain seharian sampai lupa makan.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. Ditatap wajah Yesung yang memerah sempurna. Manik Yesung berubah sayu. Benar-benar memasrahkan dirinya.

"Percayalah padaku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum yang dibalas dengan senyuman lembut oleh Yesung. Merasa namja manis itu sudah memberi lampu hijau Kyuhyun langsung menyentuhnya. Bagian yang selama ini selalu membuatnya kesulitan mengontrol diri. Dada namja manis itu.

"Kyuhh.."

Yesung meremas surai Kyuhyun.

Bisa dengan jelas ia merasakan gerakan bibir Kyuhyun yang lapar menghisap. Benar-benar intens membuat tubuhnya bergidik. Bibir itu mencengkram. Dan didalam sana lidahnya bergerak menggoda. Tidak! Ia benar-benar melayang!

Ia sudah terbiasa menyusui Hyunsung. Tetapi kenapa saat Kyuhyun yang melakukannya rasanya berbeda? Seperti ada ribuan volt yang menyerangnya. Membuat tubuhnya bergetar, darahnya berdesir dan kepalanya sedikit berkunang. Ini gila! Rasanya bernar-benar fantastis!

Kyuhyun seakan hilang kendali. Ia bergerak dengan liar. Menyentuh kedua dada Yesung secara bergantian. Membuat tubuh Yesung terus menggeliat diatas pangkuannya. Sampai akhirnya Yesung merasakan ada yang lepas dari tubuh selatannya.

Ia mengerang menjeritkan nama Kyuhyun, kemudian ambruk memeluk namja tampan itu sembari mengatur nafasnya. Luar biasa rasanya. Memang bukan hubungan tubuh yang jauh. Tetapi baru begini saja Yesung sudah lelah. Terlalu dahsyat sentuhan Kyuhyun untuknya.

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Yesung. Ia tersenyum. Yesung ikut tersenyum. Dengan penuh sayang ia mencium kening Yesung. Turun kehidung, dan terakhir menuju bibir namja manis itu. Tapi sebelumnya,

"Terimakasih, maaf semakin membuatmu lelah. Tapi sungguh, aku bahagia." Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yesung. Sangat lembut. "Aku sayang padamu." lanjutnya.

"Aku juga sayang padamu."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

OH MAY GOSHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!

Apa-apaan ini?!

Otakku benar-benar sudah rusak!

.

.

Seperti yang aku bilang.

Ini nyerempet kan?

Gimana?

Kurang hot? Udah pasti! Sangat sangat dan teramat sangat kurang hot!

*Oke siap-siap dilempar*

.

.

Jujur ini kilat.

Maaf kalau ada keanehan atau ga jelas.

Aku lagi galau, niatnya mau bikin FF besok tapi ga tau dapet ide dari mana justru bikinnya sekarang.

.

.

Masih mau lanjut?

Ayo dong review yang banyak.

Kalau engga mau yasudah, sampai disini saja ya.

.

.

PAI PAI!

Kamsahamnida

*Deep bow*


	5. Chapter 5

Hai semuanya. Ini aku update cepet-cepet. Salahkan kalian yang pada protes minta update kilat. Aku kan jadi nervous #loh.

Oh iya. Emang dasar ya kalian, aku kasih yang nyerempet NC aja masih kurang. Hemm.. Aku tuh mesti minta izin dulu tauk sama eomma untuk nyeritain adegan ehemnya sama appa. Kkkkkkkkkkkk~ Tapi setelah membaca review-review kalian sih aku kepikiran untuk bikin. Cuma nanti pada ngamuk ga kalau hasilnya jelek? Dan vulgar? Kalian tahu lah seperti apa bahasaku didalam FF.

Begini saja. Kalau review kalian daebak. Aku akan bikin. Tapi kalau engga ya sudah NC-nya ga akan lebih jauh. Kkkkkkkkkk..

Dan ada satu lagi, aku mau tanya, ada yang pernah lihat FF aku di post di FB? (FF apa saja yang jelas punya aku) kalau iya, kasih tahu aku ya.. ^^

Yasudah sekarang silahkan menikmati chapter 4~

.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Tak kenal maka tak sayang. Begitulah sang pepatah mengatakan. Dan kata sayang itulah yang diucapkan oleh dua orang pemuda sejenis kemarin malam. Mereka saling mengenal, mereka saling menyayangi. Apa hanya itu? Entahlah. Yang jelas hanya kosa kata itu yang dianggap pas untuk menggambarkan perasaan masing-masing. Mungkin masih belum bisa mencari tahu lebih dalam makna sayang yang sesungguhnya mereka rasakan.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Tubuh Yesung menggeliat merasakan bias sengat sinar matahari yang mengintip masuk melalui celah jendela kamar –keluarga kecil- nya. Sebentar ia mengumpulkan tenaga. Bagaimanapun orang tidur itukan seperti mati. Jiwanya seakan lepas dari raga. Dan merasa sudah benar-benar pulih, Yesung bangkit dan terduduk. Ia menoleh kekiri. Terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya wajah imut itu mendadak memerah.

Sosok itu. Sosok tampan Kyuhyun masih terlelap. Disampingnya.

Yesung menerawang. Mengingat kejadian semalam bersama Kyuhyun dimobil. Kelakuannya yang paling ekstrim bersama partner kerjanya. Ah bukan, tetapi bersama suaminya. Ya, meskipun hanya dalam permainan saja.

Wajahnya bertambah merah.

Ini gila. Pikirnya. Bagaimana tidak, ia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan akan merasakan hal seperti ini dengan Kyuhyun. Apalagi kemarin malam, mereka benar-benar sudah melangkah sangat jauh. Setelah kejadian didalam mobil jangan dikira hanya sampai disitu. Setelah mereka sampai didorm entah setan darimana lagi Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya dan melakukan hal yang sama. Ketagihan? Mungkin. Yesung sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu memang mesum. Apalagi kalau digabung dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka bertiga satu pikiran. Tapi kalau mesumnya pemuda Cho itu dengan dirinya?

Yesung menggeleng kuat.

Apa yang dia punya? Tubuh seksi? Sama sekali tidak. Ya, meskipun pinggangnya ramping dan bobotnya yang kurus seperti wanita. Tapi masih sangat jauh jika dikategorikan seksi. Lalu bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti itu? Apa yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun tertarik menyentuhnya?

"Eungh~"

Tubuh tidur Kyuhyun menghadap padanya dan salah satu tangan kekar pemuda Cho itu dengan enaknya bergerak melingkar dipinggang. Bagus. Dalam keadaan tidak sadarpun Kyuhyun masih ingin menyentuhnya?

Yesung menarik nafas. Ia harus mengabaikan kejadian semalam, harus!

"Kyu, sudah pagi."

Tangan mungil itu bergerak ke bahu Kyuhyun. Memberi gerakan lembut agar tidak mengagetkan.

Berhasil!

Kyuhyun memberikan pergerakan kecil. Hanya kecil. Dan sesudahnya ia kembali terlelap. Lebih dalam lagi. Membuat Yesung harus menghela nafas frustasi. Dasar kerbau! Kyuhyun itu senang sekali tidur sih?! Dan jika sudah seperti ini, orang tampan itu akan sangat amat teramat sulit untuk dibangunkan! Menyebalkan!

"Ayo sudah pagi."

Dengan kesal Yesung menarik bantal Kyuhyun, menghasilkan kepala Kyuhyun yang terantuk ranjang. Tidak sakit sih. Hanya saja cukup membuat pemuda itu dengan cepat sadar dari alam mimpinya. Bagus. Sepertinya memang harus dikasari dulu orang itu baru dia bisa bangun.

"Eungh~ Hari ini kan aku libur."

Rancaunya.

Kyuhyun kembali meraih bantalnya dari tangan Yesung. Melanjutkan tidur cantiknya yang sempat diganggu. Yesung menghela nafas berat. Dasar suami pemalas! Kalau begini, biar punya parasnya yang tampan dan mempesona, tetap saja orang itu mengesalkan! Yesung tidak habis pikir, kenapa diluar sana banyak sekali yang menggilai suami ajaibnya ini ya? Dia saja yang belum genap sebulan menjadi istrinya sudah merasakan kepalanya hampir pecah. Tapi biar bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tetap yang terbaik.

Wajah Yesung lagi-lagi memerah.

Baiklah daripada waktunya habis karena mengurusi suaminya, lebih baik ia membangunkan Hyunsung. Bayi itu kan perlu diajarkan kebiasaan-kebiasaan baik juga. Jangan tumbuh seperti ayahnya!

Yesung berjalan ke box Hyunsung. Meraih tubuh si kecil untuk digendong.

Bayi itu menggeliat.

"Bangun sayang, ayo minum susu."

Yesung mencium pipi Hyunsung. Mencoba untuk mengusik tidur sang anak. Dan ya, hasilnya memang tidak mengecewakan. Bayi itu dengan malas mulai membuka matanya. Manik beningnya menangkap Yesung. Dan seketika isak kecilnya keluar. Mungkin si kecil sedikit marah karena sudah dibangunkan paksa oleh ibunya.

Dengan masih dalam posisi berdiri dan menggendong Hyunsung, Yesung perlahan membuka beberapa kancing atas piyamanya. Menyusui sang anak sembari terus menimang. Si kecil memang lucu. Meski masih menangis tetapi ia tetap mau meminum susunya.

Yesung mengigit bibir.

Dadanya agak terasa nyeri.

Bekas perlakuan Kyuhyun kemarin masih terasa jelas. Bahkan warna dadanya masih sedikit kemerahan. Orang tampan itu memang monster! Untung saja kelenjar air susunya bisa terus bekerja, kalau tidak Yesung ragu bisa menyusui Hyunsung lagi, karena ayahnya kemarin rakus sekali!

"Ayo kenyangkan perutmu karena hari ini kau harus dijaga oleh Appa. Umma akan meninggalkanmu sebentar. Ada pekerjaan yang harus Umma selesaikan."

Yesung membelai sayang pipi si kecil. Sampai akhirnya sepasang tangan dengan tiba-tiba melingkari pinggang dan sebuah dagu bertengger manis diatas bahunya.

"Memang hari ini kau ada jadwal apa?"

Nafas ini. Nafas mint milik suaminya.

Kapan orang itu bangun?

"Ah Kyu, kau mengagetkanku." Yesung menoleh ke samping. Mendapati wajah Kyuhyun hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Membuat pipi Yesung memerah. "Umm, hari ini aku ada jadwal untuk mengisi acara bersama Donghae di Star King."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kecil.

"Lama tidak?"

"Seperti tidak pernah mengisi acara disana saja. Kau pasti tahu Kyu."

"Iya, tapi kau kan sekarang sudah punya suami dan anak. Seorang istri berlama-lama diluar itu tidak baik."

Yesung mengernyitkan dahi. Kyuhyun bicara apa sih? Kenapa terdengar posesif sekali? Sejak kapan orang itu punya sifat seperti ini? Apa karena efek kejadian kemarin? Tidak, tidak! Lupakan kejadian kemarin! Terlalu memalukan!

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Di dorm saja?" Suara Yesung berubah dingin. Air mukanya menjadi kesal. "Lalu apa gunanya aku menjadi Super Junior kalau tidak bekerja? Hanya melihat kalian semua bernyanyi dengan gembira sementara aku harus kesusahan merawat bayi seorang diri? Pintar sekali dirimu."

Yesung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar dari pinggangnya. Selesai dengan menyusui Hyunsung dan meletakkan bayi mungil itu diatas ranjang. Bersiap untuk aktifitasnya.

"Aku mau mandi. Jaga Hyunsung."

Yesung melangkah melewati Kyuhyun. Keduanya saling membuang wajah. Tidak berniat untuk menatap satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya suara Kyuhyun menyela.

"Terserah. Aku juga tidak memaksa kau melakukannya." Tandas Kyuhyun. Yesung melirik sekilas kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Menutup pintu berwarna coklat itu dengan kasar. Menghasilkan suara debuman keras. Kyuhyun menatap kearah kamar mandi dengan mata berkilat tajam, terlihat seperti menahan emosi. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Tidak ada yang tahu.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan Yesung terbuka. Menampakkan sosok tampan Kyuhyun yang tengah menggendong bayinya. Yesung sudah pergi beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan sempat ada sedikit adu mulut dengan Kyuhyun sebelum istrinya itu berangkat. Hari ini benar-benar berat. Rasanya ungkapan rasa sayang mereka kemarin tidak ada artinya jika dibandingkan dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Kau mau kemana Kyu? Ku kira kau akan ikut bersama Yesung dengan bayi kalian."

Suara Leeteuk memulai.

Kyuhyun dengan malas memandang hyungnya. Beruntung ia masih bisa menahan diri, kalau tidak mungkin sang hyung sudah disembur dengan cacian olehnya. Tidak tahu apa kalau suasana hatinya sedang buruk?!

"Aku ingin mengajak Hyunsung pergi. Tidak tahu akan pulang jam berapa. Dan bilang pada Yesung untuk tidak menunggu."

Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Suara Sungmin menyela.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Dan tanpa mempedulikan seluruh tatapan Hyungnya yang ada disana, Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan dorm bersama Hyunsung. Tanpan memberitahu kemana tujuannya.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Namja cantik bermarga Kim itu menatap nanar dirinya dicermin.

Ia menghela nafas. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali ia melakukan itu. Ini semua karena suaminya. Karena pertengkaran mereka tadi pagi. Sebelum-sebelumnya ia tidak pernah seperti ini dengan Kyuhyun. Memang, dulu mereka bertengkar lebih parah. Saling mencaci, bahkan lebih kasarnya memukul. Tapi setelah itu emosi mereda dan semua selesai. Tapi tidak untuk pertengkaran kali ini. Suara Kyuhyun yang tenang dan nada bicaranya yang menusuk benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit. Pria tampan itu memang bertambah dewasa, tapi tutur katanya juga bertambah menyakitkan.

"Kenapa hanya karena pekerjaanku saja kau jadi semarah ini?"

Yesung mengusap wajahnya kasar. Terlalu sedih memikirkan masalahnya. Mungkin Kyuhyun sedikit tidak rasional dan kekanakan. Pemuda tampan itu mengatakan kalau Yesung adalah istri yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Tega meninggalkan anaknya demi pekerjaan. Dan yang lebih membuat Yesung marah, Kyuhyun menyamakan dirinya dengan ibu kandung Hyunsung yang gila harta. Siapa yang tidak akan sakit hati jika dikatai seperti itu?!

"Kau ingin aku berhenti bekerja? Atas dasar apa? Apa hanya karena Hyunsung?" Yesung mengeluarkan ponselnya. Berharap orang yang sedang dipikirkannya itu menghubungi. Entah untuk apa, yang jelas ia ingin Kyuhyun berbicara padanya. "Katakan yang jelas padaku Kyu. Jangan membuatku bingung."

Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti sosok Yesung disana.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Semilir angin malam membelai lembut kuit putih pucat Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu seharian hanya terdiam sembari menggendong anaknya. Untung saja Hyunsung itu bayi yang tidak merepotkan. Ia tidak rewel sama sekali. Hanya terus sibuk bermain sendirian, dan jikalau lapar makhluk kecil itu hanya akan merengek sebentar.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Namun sosok Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berminat untuk beranjak dari kursinya. Mereka berdua sedang berada disebuah taman. Taman yang sangat sepi. Hanya ada ia dan Hyunsung disana. Sengaja. Ia ingin menenangkan diri. Dan rasanya satu hari saja tidak cukup. Karena ia masih memikirkan masalahnya dengan Yesung.

"Hik…hik.."

Suara isak Hyunsung menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Ayah tampan itu dengan siaga melayani anaknya. Tahu kalau si buah hati sudah kembali lapar. Kasihan juga, bayi itu seharian ini belum meminum susu ibunya. Dan yang lebih bodoh, Kyuhyun justru membeli susu kotak untuk memberi asupan pada si kecil. Aroma dan rasa strawberry yang lezat tentu saja membuat Hyunsung dengan senang hati meminum susunya. Sama sekali tidak tahu kalau pencernaannya masih terlalu sensitif untuk minuman instant itu.

"Anak appa pintar sekali, hm?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari menyendokkan sedikit demi sedikit susu kedalam mulut Hyunsung. Dan bayi itu hanya tersenyum. Seakan mengerti apa yang ayahnya katakan. Dan hanya bisa membalas dengan memainkan jemari Kyuhyun.

Melihat bayi itu Kyuhyun kembali mengingat Yesung. Karena amarah ia sampai membawa pergi anak mereka seperti ini. Awalnya ia hanya ingin membuat Yesung menyesal, tetapi biar bagaimana pun sosoknya sangat penting untuk si buah hati. Hyunsung butuh Yesung. Dan seharian ini ia dengan tega menjauhkan anaknya dari sang ibu.

"Kau rindu umma?"

Hyunsung mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu. Sedikit mirip dengan Yesung saat melakukannya. Istri dan anaknya itu memang sama-sama imut.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit tubuh Hyunsung. Mencium pipi anaknya dengan sayang.

"Appa merindukannya sayang. Apa appa sudah keterlaluan?"

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

"Tadi Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan akan kemana hyung. Dia juga bilang kau tidak boleh menunggunya."

Ryeowook mengusap pelan punggung Yesung. Mencoba menenangkan namja manis itu. Leeteuk turut serta. Sang ibu Super Junior itu turut bersedih melihat anak angkatnya yang seperti ini. Seakan bisa merasakan suasana hati Yesung. Ya, namja manis itu pasti sudah memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat dengan anak pura-puranya itu. Dan berada dalam jarak yang berjauhan dengan si buah hati pasti sangat menyedihkan untuknya.

"Kami bertengkar." Yesung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Menahan segala isakkan yang bisa saja lolos kapan pun. "Dan Kyuhyun marah padaku."

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku bisa merasakan ada yang tidak beres diantara kalian."

Leeteuk menarik tubuh Yesung. Mendekap sang adik tercinta untuk menumpahkan segala kesedihannya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau permainan yang ia susun bersama member lain akan berefek besar pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung seperti ini. Mereka sekan sudah terjerat dalam hubungan khusus yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Memang apa yang membuat kalian seperti ini?"

Leeteuk melepas pelukannya. Memberi ruang untuk Yesung bercerita.

Kini diruangan itu hanya ada mereka bertiga. Yesung, Ryeowook dan dirinya.

"Kyuhyun…" Yesung menarik nafas. Berusaha untuk menyiapkan diri sebelum ia memulai ceritanya. "..Ia ingin aku berhenti bekerja dan fokus mengurus Hyunsung."

Ryeowook dan Leeteuk saling berpandangan. Cukup terkejut setelah mendengar apa yang dikatan Yesung barusan. Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kenapa ada yang aneh diantara mereka? Bukankah hubungan ini hanya sebuah permainan? Kenapa Kyuhyun harus bersikap begitu? Mereka berdua benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Tapi Hyunsung kan hanya anak titipan Sungie."

Yesung menoleh dengan cepat. Memandang tajam kedua manik Leeteuk. Membuat sang leader sedikit bergidik takut. Kenapa? Ia salah bicara?

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu! Hyunsung milikku! Anakku dan Kyuhyun!" Tandasnya masih dengan menatap garang. Leeteuk mengangguk kecil. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tidak, Yesung dan Kyuhyun bukan hanya sekedar teman sekarang.

"Baiklah hyung mengerti. Maaf."

Perlahan Leeteuk mendekap lagi tubuh sang adik. Mencoba menenangkan amarahnya.

Yesung hanya terdiam. Tidak berniat untuk berkomentar. Sejujurnya ia sangat lelah hari ini. Lelah fisik serta pikiran. Dan asal tahu saja, dadanya juga terasa sakit karena Hyunsung belum meminum susunya sejak pagi tadi.

Bulir bening kristal menetes.

Ia rindu buah hatinya. Ia ingin Hyunsung sekarang.

Drrttt…. Drrttt…

Dengan cepat Yesung menyeka air matanya.

Ia meraih ponselnya yang bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Layarnya menyala. Menampilkan nama Kyuhyun disana. Membuat jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat. Suaminya menelepon? Apa orang itu sudah mau berbicara padanya?

"Ne, yoboseo."

Suaranya parau.

"…"

"Apa?"

"…"

"Sekarang kau dimana?"

"…"

"Ada apa dengan Hyunsung Kyu?! Katakan yang jelas!"

"…"

"Ha?! Tunggu aku disana!"

Klik!

Yesung memutus sambungannya. Dengan cepat ia bangkit. Berlari meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Leeteuk yang semakin kebingungan.

Mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

"Yesung dan Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah sangat serius."

"Ya, kau benar hyung."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Yesung berlarian dilorong rumah sakit. Tidak peduli dengan semua pasang mata yang mengenalinya. Tujuannya hanya Hyunsung. Ia harus bertemu dengan buah hatinya. Sekarang.

Bulir air mata menetes.

Beberapa menit lalu, Kyuhyun meneleponnya dan mengatakan kalau tubuh Hyunsung mendadak demam. Bayi itu menangis dan menggigil. Membuat Kyuhyun panik luar biasa. Dan efeknya ikut menular pada Yesung. Karena menurut buku yang ia baca akhir-akhir ini, tubuh anak kecil itu rentan akan sakit. Apalagi diusia nol sampa dua belas bulan. Demam tinggi bisa menyebabkan kejang dan step. Mengerikan.

Langkah Yesung terhenti ketika sampai dibagian emergency. Maniknya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang dengan penuh sayang menciumi Hyunsung yang tengah terbujur lemas diranjang. Bayi itu terlihat tenang, namun kulitnya berubah memucat. Menandakan kalau si kecil memang benar-benar sakit.

"Hyunsungie."

Lirih Yesung. Kyuhyun segera menoleh. Mendapati istrinya sudah berdiri disisinya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Bagi Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang buta akan pengalaman. Menghadapi situasi seperti ini bukanlah hal yang mudah. Yang mereka tahu seorang bayi itu adalah makhluk yang sangat lemah. Mereka terlalu takut bila terjadi sesuatu pada si kecil.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun menunduk. Dirinya benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ini semua kan karena ulahnya.

"Tadi, dokter mengatakan pencernaan Hyunsung bermasalah. Ia juga menderita alergi susu sapi."

"Apa? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"A-aku.. Aku memberikan susu instant padanya."

"Kau tahu kan, saat dirawat dirumah nenek Henry, Hyunsung juga diberi ASI oleh bibi Henry yang memang sedang menyusui. Bayi ini sama sekali belum mengonsumsi makanan atau minuman asing!"

Pemuda tampan ia semakin menunduk. Yesung menatap tajam sosok Kyuhyun didepannya. Apa yang baru saja suaminya katakan?! Apa orang itu bodoh?! Susu instant hanya dikonsumsi bagi anak usia diatas satu tahun. Dan Hyunsung? Bahkan buah hatinya itu baru menginjak tiga bulan.

Ia benar-benar marah pada Kyuhyun.

"Puas kau sekarang?" Nada bicara Yesung berubah dingin. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang wajah sang istri yang memerah menahan emosi. "Seperti ini ayah yang bertanggung jawab?"

"Yesung-"

"Kau sudah tidak butuh aku kan? Aku hanya ibu yang rela menelantarkan anaknya demi uang. Demi pekerjaan."

"Yesung, itu aku-"

"Apa perlu kucarikan ibu baru untuk Hyunsung?"

DEG!

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. Apa Yesung sudah gila? Tidak ada orang yang rela berkorban demi bayi itu kecuali dirinya. Tidak akan pernah ada. Hanya namja manis itu yang terbaik.

Dengan kuat Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Yesung. Mendekapnya dengan erat. Siapa yang peduli? Diruangan itu hanya ada mereka. Dan lagi, Yesung adalah istrinya. Persetan dengan embel-embel permainan yang sedang mereka jalani. Toh Kyuhyun sudah tidak pernah menganggap ini semua main-main. Sudah jelas, ada perasaan lain yang ia rasakan pada Yesung.

"Tidak, aku hanya menginginkanmu. Hanya dirimu."

Suara sendu pemuda tampan itu teredam dibahu Yesung. Sang istri perlahan meluluh. Ucapan Kyuhyun benar-benar terdengar manis ditelinganya. Orang itu menginginkannya? Mempercayakan dirinya? Tidak ada hal yang paling indah selain ini. Dan Yesung benar-benar bahagia. Ia sudah yakin sekarang, bahwa sosok Kyuhyun sudah mengisi hatinya lebih jauh.

Yesung merasakan bahunya sedikit basah. Dan tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar.

"Aku benar-benar takut tadi. Dan jangan menambah rasa takutku dengan kehilangan dirimu."

Dekapan itu semakin kuat. Tapi anehnya Yesung sama sekali tidak merasa sesak. Justru ia merasakan sebuah kelegaan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Perlahan tangannya terangkat, mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Ia tahu, suaminya sedang menangis. Dan hal ini sudah diluar batas kekuatan Kyuhyun. Menandakan kalau orang tampan itu tidak bergurau dengan rasa takutnya.

Cukup dengan menenangkan Kyuhyun, perlahan Yesung merenggangkan jarak tubuh mereka. Dan hatinya benar-benar tersentuh ketika secara langsung melihat sang suami menangisi dirinya. Ah, ternyata Kyuhyun bisa lemah juga.

Tangan Yesung menangkup wajah Kyuhyun. Mengusap aliran air mata sang suami dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Uljima. Jika kau lemah disini, lalu yang akan menguatkan aku dan Hyunsung siapa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Yesung. Memajukan wajahnya dan mencium dengan lembut kening namja manis itu. Membuat Yesung dengan reflek memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan yang menjalari tubuhnya.

"Maaf. Hari ini aku sudah bersikap kelewatan."

Kini berganti Yesung yang tersenyum.

"Iya, aku mengerti." Yesung mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. Keduanya saling berpandangan. Saling menyelami manik masing-masing. "Aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk mengurangi jadwal pribadiku. Aku sadar, ada makhluk kecil yang memerlukan keberadaanku."

"Kau serius?"

"Hng, Lagipula penghasilanku bersama Super Junior sudah lebih dari cukup."

Senyum Kyuhyun semakin mengembang. Dengan erat tangannya memeluk pinggang Yesung. Membuat tubuh namja cantik itu menempel sempurna. Yesung tidak keberatan. Justru senang didekap oleh Kyuhyun seperti ini. Pelukan hangat yang hanya dimiliki suaminya.

Kyuhyun memutus jarak diantara mereka. Menutup hari yang melelahkan ini dengan sebuah ciuman. Menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Yesung dalam sebuah tautan kasih. Bergerak lembut membelai bibir manis itu, saling membuka dan membawa Yesung terhanyut dalam ciuman yang dalam. Tidak peduli jika mereka masih berada dirumah sakit.

"Aku benar-benar sudah menggilaimu Yesung."

.

.

_Kyusung_.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

YOSH~!

Chapter ini sudah selsai~

Fiuhhhh…

Aku lagi galau tauk, efek KRY konser tuh ga hilang-hilang dari kepala.

Dan akhirnya ya seperti ini, bikin FF ga jelas dan ngelantur kemana-mana.

Mian kalau ada typo. Ngetik kebablasan dan langsung publish. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk~

Oh iya, attention yang kemarin tuh didelete tauk, ih sebel deh~!

Jadinya request-an kalian pada hilang. *pundung*

.

.

Baiklah, aku hanya ingin tau komentar kalian tentang chapter ini.

Kurang sweet kah?

Tidak ada NC?

Oke silahkan apresiasikan keinginan kalian. XD~!

.

.

Kamsahamnida

*deep bow*


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, ini hadiah untuk valentine dari aku. *telat* Semoga divalentine ini Kyusung tambah so sweet dan tambah banyak momentnya. Kkkkkkkkkkk~ Dan semoga semakin banyak rasa cinta diantara kita #plakk. Kkkkkkk~ I LOVE YOU ALL~!

Yosh,

Selamat menikmati~!

.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

.

Suara tangis Hyunsung memecah keheningan malam. Membuat sepasang suami istri –pura-pura- itu semakin dilanda kepanikan. Yesung tak hentinya menimang sembari menyusui. Sementara Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang mengusap-usap kepala si kecil, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Panasnya belum juga turun."

Raut Yesung sendu. Terhitung sudah lebih dari empat jam ia menggendong Hyunsung seperti ini. Bayi itu tidak berhenti menangis setelah sadar dari tidurnya. Setelah efek obat yang diberikan dokter telah habis.

Kyuhyun menunduk lemas.

Ini semua salahnya. Ia terlalu lama membawa Hyunsung pergi ke luar diudara seperti ini. Terlebih tanpa memberikan asupan yang baik untuk makhluk kecil itu. Sungguh, ia benar-benar menyesal. Seandainya ia tidak terbawa emosi mungkin bayinya akan sehat-sehat saja. Akan aktif dan ceria seperti biasanya.

"Kau lelah? Biar aku yang menggendong Hyunsung."

Tawar Kyuhyun. Yesung menatap sekilas bayinya. Hyunsung memang masih meraung, tetapi bayi itu tetap terus menyusu padanya. Mungkin si kecil terlalu lapar, kalau begini sepertinya tawaran Kyuhyun tidak berguna.

"Nanti saja. Hyunsung belum selesai minum susu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Yasudah, tapi kau duduk saja. Sejak tadi kau terus berdiri. Aku kasihan melihatmu." Tangan kekar pemuda Cho itu mengusap pucuk kepala Yesung, menuai senyum manis dari sang istri. Ah, rasanya sudah tidak ada hari lagi tanpa keromantisan diantara mereka berdua. "Maafkan aku membuatmu harus kerepotan seperti ini."

"Gwenchana Kyu. Lagi pula, andai saja kita tidak bertengkar kemarin."

"Tapi ini semua salahku."

Kyuhyun tertunduk lesu. Yesung tersenyum kecil, Kyuhyun sudah jauh lebih dewasa sekarang. Dulu namja tampan itu selalu ingin menang sendiri, egois, dan kekanakan. Tapi sekarang, pria itu secara pribadi mau mengakui kesalahannya. Ternyata memang perjalanan rumah tangga itu mengubah sifat dan sikap orang yang menjalaninya. Ada manfaatnya tersendiri.

Yesung mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya dan mencium pipi suami tampannya itu. Kyuhyun membeku, namun tak lama sebuah senyum bahagia terkembang dibibirnya. Dicium oleh sang istri, siapa yang tidak senang?

"Masih bersedih?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil.

"Terima kasih atas ciumannya."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Alunan suara merdu Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling bersahutan. Menyanyikan lagu anak-anak untuk si buah hati yang sekarang keadaannya jauh lebih membaik. Pagi sudah menyingsing, dan semalaman mereka berdua sama sekali tidak tidur. Terus memantau perkembangan kesehatan Hyunsung. Rasa lelah sudah pasti mereka rasakan, hanya saja besarnya rasa cinta dan sayang mereka pada bayi mungil itu mengalahkan segalanya. Yang menjadi tujuannya hanya Hyunsung. Bayi itu harus sehat!

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan bait terakhirnya, menghasilkan senyum lebar dari anak tunggal –pura-pura- nya itu. Hyunsung sudah bisa tersenyum. Bahkan bayi itu sudah memulai lagi hobi bergulingnya diatas ranjang. Jika biasanya Yesung akan mengabaikan –walaupun sering kesal karena bayinya itu akan sulit diatur- tapi kali ini ia cukup cemas. Mengingat tangan Hyunsung masih terpasang infusan. Bisa-bisa jarum yang terpasang akan melukai urat venanya. Bayi itu bisa pendarahan.

"Sayang, berhenti bergerak."

Yesung mencekal kedua tangan Hyunsung, membuat gerak bayinya terhenti.

Si kecil menatap manik ibunya. Mengerjap-ngerjap dengan imut sampai akhirnya tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Astaga, Hyunsungie. Umma janji, setelah kita kembali dari rumah sakit kau boleh bergerak sesuka hatimu, tapi sekarang diamlah sayang. Kau bisa terluka." Bayi itu tertawa lebar. Seperti meledek Yesung, membuat ibunya yang manis itu mendengus kesal. "Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Anakmu benar-benar nakal! Bantu aku membujuknya!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Selalu seperti ini. Yesung itu tipikal ibu yang sangat penyayang tetapi juga tidak sabaran. Selalu emosi sendiri jika titahnya pada sang anak tidak didengar. Hyunsung memang lucu dan menggemaskan. Tapi bayi itu sudah memiliki sifat nakal dan sering memancing emosi Yesung. Mungkin keturunan ayahnya. Bisa jadi. Hunsung kan memang lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Yesung, mendekatkan wajahnya pada si manis.

"Kalau jadi orang tua itu harus pintar mengatur perasaan." Ujarnya lembut. Kyuhyun mengalihkan dirinya ke si kecil, bayi itu tersenyum, membalas tatapan ayahnya yang tampan. "Hey, jagoan appa. Kau sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain ne? Cepat sembuh dan appa akan mengajakmu bermain sepuasnya. Tapi sekarang kau harus istirahat. Kalau kau menjadi anak baik, appa akan memberikan hadiah untukmu. Arra?"

Bayi mungil itu tertawa. Kedua tangannya bergerak keatas seperti ingin menggapai wajah Kyuhyun. Ayahnya mengerti dan langsung mendekat. Mencium pipi anaknya membuat makhluk kecil itu semakin riang. Sementara orang ketiga diantara mereka tengah tersenyum, melihat kedekatan suami dan anaknya. Ia kagum dengan Kyuhyun. Orang itu memang tidak terduga. Sifatnya bisa berubah drastis dalam waktu yang singkat. Menjadi figur ayah dan suami yang mengaggumkan.

Cukup dengan anaknya, Kyuhyun beralih pada Yesung lagi. Mengabaikan Hyunsung yang kini sudah tenang dan asik bermain sendiri.

"Lihat? Tidak perlu dengan nada tinggi dalam mengurus anak. Buktinya Hyunsung bisa mengerti dengan mudah kan?"

Yesung mengangguk. Cukup malu juga dinasehati seperti ini. Ia kan lebih tua dari pada Kyuhyun, tapi soal sifat sepertinya si muda jauh lebih di depan. Ia memang harus belajar dengan Kyuhyun. Menjadi orang tua yang baik dalam mengurus anak.

"Gumawo."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau memang sempurna."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Astaga, rasanya seperti melayang dipuji seperti itu. Apalagi langsung dari bibir istrinya. Sedikit banyak Kyuhyun sudah cukup mengerti apa peranan istri untuk suami sebenarnya. Figur ini memang diciptakan untuk memberi kekuatan lebih. Seperti penopang kedua setelah dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangan satunya. Memeluk pinggang Yesung membuat tubuh orang itu menempel dengan tubuhnya. Memperhatikan wajah yang sudah lebih dominan dipenuhi hormon wanita itu. Yesung semakin cantik. Tubuhnya juga semakin berubah bentuk.

Sementara Yesung yang sedang dipeluk dan diperhatikan hanya bisa memerah. Ia tahu bahwa perasaannya memang sekarang menyimpang. Tapi sama sekali ia tidak menyesal. Justru senang bisa menyukai seorang namja dewasa seperti Kyuhyun. Yang bisa menjaga dan mengayominya sebagai istri. Ia tidak ragu lagi, dihatinya memang hanya ada Kyuhyun dan bayi mereka. Peduli setan jika Hyunsung itu hanya anak pura-puranya.

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat. Pasca menyusui tadi beberapa kancing atas Yesung memang belum terpasang. Membuat keuntungan sendiri bagi si suami. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menyibak baju Yesung kesamping, merundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bahu mulus sang istri. Yesung terpejam. Merasakan kelembutan bibir Kyuhyun yang seakan membelainya.

Sadar kalau posisi mereka tidak nyaman. Kyuhyun langsung membawa tubuh Yesung ke sofa. Memangku makhluk manis itu dan kembali menciuminya. Mencumbu leher Yesung dengan semangat. Menghasilkan lenguhan tertahan dari bibir tipis orang itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabar membuka seluruh kancing Yesung. Menyusupkan tangannya dan membelai tubuh putih itu membuat Yesung menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Kyuhh."

Kyuhyun melepas cumbuannya. Menatap wajah Yesung. Tatapan namja manis itu berubah sayu. Seakan memasrahkan diri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Membelai rambut Yesung.

"Aku mencintaimu."

DEG.

Yesung terdiam. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan tidak percaya. Sungguh, ini terlalu cepat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan mengatakannya. Pemuda tampan itu ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Perasaan spesial atas dasar kebiasaan. Mereka terbiasa bersama. Dan perasaan itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Ucapnya malu-malu. Wajah Yesung semakin memerah. Dari dulu ia memang tidak pintar dalam mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Kyuhyun menarik dagu Yesung. Mencium singkat bibir tipis itu.

Yesung menunduk, sungguh ia sangat malu. Setelah perasaan mereka terbongkar rasanya ada kecanggungan tersendiri berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Apalagi pemuda tampan itu sudah tanpa basa-basi menyentuhnya disana-sini. Seperti sudah tidak ada lampu merah lagi. Rasanya kelelakiannya seperti hilang jika sudah didekat Kyuhyun. Pria itu terlalu manly untuknya.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

"Kami pulang!"

Seru Kyuhyun saat tiba bersama Yesung dan Hyunsung yang ada dalam gendongannya. Bayi itu tertawa lebar. Sama sekali tidak ada bekas sakit dirautnya. Mungkin karena bayi itu terlalu katif. Sementara Yesung hanya tersenyum mengekor dibelakang suaminya.

"Akhirnya kalian pulang, kami semua benar-benar cemas. Kenapa tidak memberitahu kalau Hyunsung harus diopname?"

"Tidak apa-apa kami hanya tidak ingin merepotkan."

Leeteuk mengangguk lemah. Sejujurnya ia cukup sadar bahwa baik Yesung maupun Kyuhyun kini lebih menjaga jarak dengan mereka. Entah karena apa. Dan ada terbesit rasa kecewa juga. Leeteuk begitu menyayangi adik-adiknya itu, melihat sikap mereka yang berubah rasanya ia benar-benar sedih.

"Yasudah, kalian pasti lapar. Berhubung jam makan malam juga sudah tiba dan Ryeowook sudah selesai menyiapkan makanan, lebih baik kita makan bersama."

"Ah, kebetulan sekali." Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dan tersenyum. "Ayo kita makan."

Si manis mengangguk dan membalas senyum Kyuhyun.

Tanpa disadari kelakuan mereka menuai keheranan para member yang lainnya. Walaupun dari dulu dua orang evil itu memang saling perhatian satu sama lain. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka duga.

.

.

Seluruh member mengelilingi meja makan. Kyuhyun dan Yesung duduk bersebelahan. Sementara si kecil dipangku oleh ayahnya. Dan seperti biasanya. Tubuhnya terus bergerak ingin menggapai makanan didepannya, membuat seluruh member tertawa melihat kelakuan menggemaskan makhluk kecil itu.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan iba. Suaminya itu cukup kesulitan untuk menyantap makanannya. Mengingat bayi mereka yang tidak bisa diam.

"Hik…Hik…"

Kesal karena apa yang diinginkannya tidak tercapai akhirnya bayi itu menangis. Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya mungilnya. Semakin membuat Kyuhyun kewalahan. Mau tidak mau Yesung menghentikan acara makannya. Mengalihkan diri pada anak mungilnya itu.

"Sayang, biarkan appa makan dulu ne? Setelah ini kau yang akan makan."

Dengan penuh sayang ia membelai pipi gembil bayi itu.

Mendengar sedikit kerancuan dari apa yang dikatakan Yesung, akhirnya Donghae angkat bicara.

"Memang selama ini Hyunsung makan apa hyung? Aku tidak pernah melihat makanan bayi atau susu didorm ini."

Yesung membeku. Pertanyaan Donghae telak menyudutkan dirinya. Astaga, apa yang harus ia jawab? Selama ini Hyunsung meminum ASInya. Mana mungkin ia jujur. Bisa-bisa seluruh temannya akan terkejut dan menertawakannya.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Mencoba untuk mencari bantuan pada suaminya itu.

"Yang jelas aku dan Yesung memberinya asupan. Kalian tidak perlu pusing memikirkannya."

Semuanya mengangguk. Malas untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Takut memancing Kyuhyun.

Bayi kecil itu semakin terisak. Mungkin memang kelaparan. Dan tahu kalau sang ibu berada disampingnya ia menjulurkan kedua tangan mungilnya. Meminta Yesung untuk menggendongnya. Yesung terenyuh. Sepertinya bayi kecil itu sudah benar-benar menganggapnya ibu. Dengan tidak tega ia mengangkat tubuh Hyunsung dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya. Isak bayi itu sedikit berkurang, namun hal yang sangat mengkhawatirkan terjadi. Bayi itu membuka mulutnya berusaha untuk mencari makanan ketika wajahnya berhadapan dengan dada Yesung. Membuat suasana diruangan itu seketika hening. Seluruh mata menatap Yesung dengan terkejut.

"Hik…hik.."

Tangan mungil Hyunsung meremas baju depan Yesung. Mungkin kesal karena ibunya tak juga membuka dan menyusuinya.

Yesung tertunduk. Ia sedih melihat Hyunsung, tapi juga malu jika harus membongkar rahasianya. Bagaimanapun ia tetaplah namja. Apa pandangan teman-temannya jika sampai tahu ia memiliki dada dan bisa menyusui?

"Umm, sepertinya Hyunsung sudah mengantuk. Aku dan Yesung akan ke kamar. Kalian silahkan melanjutkan makan saja."

Suara Kyuhyun menginterupsi membuat kesunyian diruangan itu pecah. Dan seketika ia membawa Yesung berserta bayi mereka pergi memasuki kamar. Membuat seluruh orang yang berada diruang makan itu memandang bingung.

"Yesung hyung….."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Hyunsung dengan mata setengah terpejam terus meminum susunya. Yesung tersenyum, terus membelai kepala si kecil untuk mengantarnya ke alam mimpi. Ia senang, bayi kecil itu semakin sehat saja. Hanya tinggal menghitung belasan hari Hyunsung akan menginjak usia empat bulan.

Raut manis itu mendadak berubah sedih.

Bisakah ia terus melihat bayi itu tumbuh? Melihat anak- pura-pura- nya itu menjadi jagoan kecil yang nakal. Yang akan berbicara dengan bibir mungilnya. Yang akan berlari dengan kaki kecilnya. Jika ia diberi satu permohonan, ia ingin terus seperti ini. Hidup bersama suami dan anaknya. Selalu dengan keluarga kecilnya. Kalau bisa, tanpa kepura-puraan.

"Kenapa?"

Hembusan nafas mint Kyuhyun menerpa lehernya. Tubuh pria tampan itu entah sejak kapan berada dibelakangnya. Menempel sempurna dengan punggungnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Bohongnya. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah cukup mengenal sifat Yesung. Tidak mungkin istrinya itu baik-baik saja dengan raut seperti itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun melingkar dipinggang Yesung. Mengusap perut rata istrinya itu.

"Didalam sini. Aku tidak tahu apakah Tuhan memberikan rahim untukmu atau tidak. Tapi dibalik itu dia memberikan keturunan untukku melalui sosok Hyunsung. Aku yakin darahmu mengalir ditubuhnya melalui air susu yang Hyunsung minum darimu."

Yesung terdiam. Hatinya cukup menenang setelah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Tapi ia masih cukup merasakan keganjalan.

"Tapi Hyunsung punya keluarga."

"Meski suatu hari nanti Hyunsung harus pergi, tapi dia tetap anak kita. Sampai kapan pun."

Kyuhyun menarik wajah Yesung dan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mencium namja manis itu.

Si kecil melepas susuan ibunya dan pergi tidur. Memberi ruang untuk sang ayah. Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya. Menatap Hyunsung yang sudah nyenyak pergi ke alam mimpi. Ia bangkit. Menggendong Hyunsung dan meletakkan kedalam box bayinya.

Selesai dengan anaknya, Kyuhyun kembali menghampiri ranjang. Menemui Yesung yang tengah merapihkan pakaiannya. Demi apapun, Yesung benar-benar cantik. Dengan piyama kebesaran miliknya dan dada yang menonjol membuat kelelakian Kyuhyun terpancing. Ucaplah Kyuhyun gila. Tapi pada kenyataannya dia memang sudah tidak waras sampai berkali-kali bergairah karena namja manis itu. Yesung namja. Dia tahu itu. Lalu apa masalahnya? Yesung cantik, tubuhnya juga ramping dan dadanya berisi. Sifat namja itu juga feminim. Lalu apa yang membuatnya berbeda dari wanita? Hanya tubuh intimnya kan? Dan Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

Perlahan ia naik keatas ranjang. Masih tetap memandang wajah istrinya itu.

Sadar kalau diperhatikan, Yesung balik menatap Kyuhyun. Manik mereka bertemu. Menghasilkan desiran aneh dihatinya. Bahkan jantung Yesung berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Kyu."

"Hm?"

Kyuhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Yesung untuk berbaring dan memposisinya dirinya diatas namja manis itu. Terus menyelami manik Yesung. Salah satu tangannya mengusap bahu dan lengan kiri Yesung. Memberi kenyamanan pada istrinya. Ia tahu betul Yesung pasti sedang merasa canggung.

Nyaman dengan suasana yang dibangun Kyuhyun, Yesung pun tersenyum. Menarik kedua tangannya melingkari leher suami tampannya itu.

Kyuhyun merendahkan wajahnya. Menjangkau bibir Yesung. Menciumnya. Perlahan. Lembut. Sedikit memberi pergerakan sampai akhirnya melumat bibir itu pelan. Atas dan bawah. Terus bergerak membawa Yesung melayang. Pemuda manis itu terbawa suasana. Sedikit membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Karena jujur saja, Yesung masih belum bisa menyeimbangi permainan pria itu.

Keduanya semakin larut. Lidah Kyuhyun ikut bergerak. Membelai bibir Yesung. Menyusup keselanya. Meminta si manis untuk membuka. Membelai ruang istrinya. Saling membelit lidah. Bertukar rasa masing-masing.

Yesung melenguh.

Ia belum pernah dikuasai seperti ini. Merasa lemah. Merasa tak berdaya dibawah kendali orang. Hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa mengubahnya. Menukar jiwanya.

Kyuhyun membelai surai Yesung, turun sampai ke pipi. Menatap wajah Yesung sembari terus mencium. Tapi sadar akan kebutuhan oksigen, membuatnya tidak tega. Mengingat wajah Yesung yang semakin memerah dan nafas namja manis itu yang semakin memendek.

Ia melepas ciumannya. Saling mengatur nafas.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya. Berlutut diatas Yesung. Membuka baju piyamanya. Menampakkan dada bidang yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun.

Yesung menengguk ludahnya dengan susah.

Entah kenapa tubuh Kyuhyun membuatnya berdesir. Hanyut dengan konsentrasinya, sampai ia tidak sadar Kyuhyun juga melucuti baju piayamanya. Hingga tubuh atas mereka berdua sama-sama polos. Kyuhyun kembali merunduk. Menarik tangan Yesung menyentuh dada kirinya.

"Jantungku berdetak. Kau harus percaya bahwa aku tidak pernah bisa menahan diri tiap kali melihat tubuhmu." Tangan Kyuhyun mengusap bahu Yesung. Turun hingga dada namja manis itu. Membelainya. Menyentuhnya keduanya dalam satu genggaman masing-masing. Yesung memalingkan wajah sembari menggigit bibir. Ia merasakan pijatan tangan Kyuhyun. Memberi aliran panas yang berujung ditubuh selatannya. "Boleh aku melakukannya malam ini?"

Yesung langsung menatap Kyuhyun. Ia ragu. Sungguh. Hal itu kan diluar batas. Ia dan Kyuhyun memang saling mencintai, tapi baru sebagai sepasang kekasih. Belum mencapai tahap pernikahan. Meski status mereka memang suami istri, tapi itu hanya pura-pura.

Lama Yesung tidak memberi jawaban Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. Membenarkan kembali piyama Yesung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau tidak siap. Maaf jika aku menginginkanmu lebih."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tubuh Yesung. Ada terbesit rasa bersalah dihati namja manis itu. Ia memang belum siap. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menginginkan Kyuhyun. Sampai ia tersadar saat Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Keluar meninggalkannya sendiri dalam keheningan.

Air matanya menetes.

Apa Kyuhyun kecewa padanya?

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Pagi ini Yesung menemukan Kyuhyun tertidur disofa ruang tengah. Setelah kejadian semalam pemuda itu memang tidak kembali ke kamar. Yesung tertunduk sedih. Marahkah Kyuhyun padanya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kyu."

Yesung mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kyu, bangunlah. Kau bisa pindah ke kamar."

Tubuh Kyuhyun menggeliat. Membuka matanya dengan malas. Sampai akhirnya ia mendapati sosok Yesung didepannya. Kembali mengingat kesalahannya semalam. Ya, ia merasa bersalah telah meminta hal itu pada Yesung. Merasa bahwa ia pasti sudah menyakiti Yesungnya.

"Tidurlah didalam."

Ujar Yesung lembut.

"Hng."

Balasnya singkat. Ia langsung bangkit dari sofa. Berjalan memasuki kamar. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan Yesung tanpa kata. Membuat namja manis itu semakin larut dengan kesedihannya.

"Maaf Kyu."

Lirih bibir tipis itu sembari memandang pintu kamar yang menyembunyikan sosok Kyuhyun didalamnya.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Yesung tersenyum saat Hyunsung dengan riang memainkan tangannya. Bayi itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kedua orang tuanya. Dengan sayang Yesung mencium makhluk itu. Mendekap bayi mungil kesayangannya. Sampai suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka menginterupsinya. Menampakkan sosok Kyuhyun dengan tampan dan gagahnya memakai setelah kemeja putih dan celana hitam.

"Hari ini kau ada jadwal?"

Tanya Yesung takut. Kyuhyun melirik sang istri sekilas.

"Iya, ke radio star."

"Begitu."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Yesung memandang ke arah lain. Ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya jika memandang Kyuhyun. Terlalu sedih. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak. Sungguh, ia paling tidak suka saat Kyuhyun begini. Irit bicara dan bersikap acuh.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Hyunsung. Mengajak bayi itu bercanda. Bayi itu tertawa lebar. Memang selalu seperti ini. Hyunsung itu sangat mudah tertawa jika bersama Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang ayahnya lakukan, yang jelas bagi si kecil ayahnya mungkin terlalu lucu.

Yesung meremas sprai. Mencoba bertahan. Ia ingin ikut bercengkrama dengan suaminya. Tapi mengingat Kyuhyun yang sedang tidak mood padanya membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Takut justru akan tambah merusak suasana hati sang suami.

"Appa akan bekerja. Kau baik-baik ne? Jika kau bosan menunggu appa, ajak saja Hyukjae ahjussi atau Sungmin ahjussi bermain. Mereka juga menyenangkan."

Si kecil tertawa, tidak tahu bahwa ibunya kini semakin bersedih. Apa Kyuhyun tidak menganggapnya? Kenapa justru orang lain yang ia sebutkan? Kenapa bukan dirinya? Ia kan ibu Hyunsung. Sungguh, bisakah Kyuhyun tidak memperlakukannya seperti ini? Hatinya sakit.

Yesung menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak boleh menangis.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan dirinya pada Yesung. Memandang istrinya yang tengah menunduk.

"Aku pergi."

Ucapnya datar. Nada yang berbeda saat dengan anaknya tadi. Dan setelah itu langsung bergegas keluar.

Pertahanan Yesung akhirnya runtuh.

Bulir kristal itu terjatuh lagi.

"Hiks… Haruskah seperti ini Kyu?"

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Keadaan kediaman Super Junior tak pernah berubah tiap harinya. Selalu ramai dan padat. Dan sore yang dingin ini seluruh penghuninya memang tidak disibukkan dengan jadwal. Kecuali Kyuhyun. Orang itu sudah berangkat bekerja pagi tadi. Dan sampai sekarang belum juga kembali.

Disisi kiri ruangan Yesung memangku bayinya berkumpul bersama seluruh member. Menghabiskan waktu sore dengan menonton film bersama. Tapi lain dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, Yesung yang memang maniak menonton film kini justru diam dan termenung. Untung saja si kecil tidak rewel. Dia hanya tenang memainkan jemari ibunya. Sangat mengerti bahwa suasana hati sang ibu sedang buruk.

"Yesungie, kau kenapa?"

Belaian tangan Leeteuk dikepalanya menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunan. Namja manis itu menatap sekilas hyungnya dan menghela nafas. Membenarkan letak posisi Hyunsung yang sedikit merosot dari pangkuannya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku hanya lelah dan mengantuk."

Dalihnya. Leeteuk tahu betul, pasti ada yang terjadi dengan adik tersayangnya itu. Selama orang itu terlibat dalam permainan bersama Kyuhyun, ia pasti akan murung jika terjadi sesuatu. Sesuatu yang buruk maksudnya. Mungkin bertengkar seperti tempo hari?

"Yasudah, istirahatlah. Biar Hyunsung aku yang menjaga."

Yesung menggeleng singkat.

"Tidak perlu. Biar saja Hyunsung bersamaku Hyung." Yesung beranjak dari duduknya. Menggendong sang anak memasuki kamar.

"Aku tahu, seperti apa perasaanmu saat ini Sungie."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, Yesung masih saja sulit untuk memejamkan matanya. Ini sudah diluar jam kerja Kyuhyun. Harusnya suaminya itu sudah pulang siaran dua jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun juga aneh. Dia kan sudah berangkat dari pagi. Kalau untuk syuting tidak mungkin selama ini. Sampai akhirnya,

CKLEK

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Dengan cepat Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata. Berpura-pura untuk tidur. Bisa dengan jelas suara derap langkah Kyuhyun terdengar. Menghampirinya. Sampai derit ranjang menyusul ketika sosok Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar.

Hening.

Hanya itu yang menyelimuti malam kecuali dengkuran halus Kyuhyun setelahnya. Pemuda itu tertidur?

Yesung membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia menoleh, mendapati Kyuhyun disampingnya dengan pakaian lengkap dan sepatu yang masih terpasang sempurna sudah jatuh ke alam mimpi. Tapi tunggu, ada aroma aneh yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu. Aroma yang sudah lama tidak Yesung hirup.

Namja manis itu menggeser tubuhnya. Mendekati Kyuhyun, dan seketika jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Kau habis minum Kyu?"

Lirihnya sendu.

Iya, dia mencium bau alkohol. Sangat jelas. Dan dia kini yakin Kyuhyun memang menghabiskan hari ini untuk pergi mabuk. Tapi kenapa? Apa masalah mereka terlalu rumit hingga Kyuhyun menyentuh minuman keras itu lagi? Sudah lama Kyuhyun tidak menyentuh minuman itu. Apalagi setelah mereka bersama. Pria itu terus melakukan pola hidup sehat. Tapi sekarang? Nyatanya Kyuhyun mencoba lagi. Dan Yesung benar-benar kecewa.

"Kalau kau memang marah padaku katakan Kyu. Jangan seperti ini."

Yesung menyingkirkan helaian rambut Kyuhyun yang menutupi wajahnya. Mengusap penuh sayang wajah tampan itu. Perlahan Yesung melepas kedua sepatu Kyuhyun. Berlanjut untuk melucuti kemeja suaminya. Tidur dengan baju yang dipakai seharian pasti tidak akan nyaman.

Berhasil telah melepas pakaian atas suaminya, Yesung langsung bergegas mengambil wadah berisi air hangat. Menyeka wajah dan tubuh atas Kyuhyun. Sungguh, ia belum pernah perhatian seperti ini kepada orang lain. Jadi sudah jelaskan, kalau Kyuhyun memang spesial untuknya.

Usai dengan membersihkan tubuh Kyuhyun, kini ia memakaikan piyaman untuk pria itu. Sangat hati-hati, takut mengangganggu tidur Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir sejak tadi. Dia rela mengurus Kyuhyun seperti ini. Menunggunya pulang hingga dia tidak bisa tidur. Tapi hatinya semakin sakit, Kyuhyun pasti akan tetap menghiraukannya. Padahal dia yakin, masalah mereka bisa dibicarakan baik-baik.

"Hiks… Aku rindu padamu."

Yesung memeluk tubuh tidur Kyuhyun. Menumpahkan tangisnya didada bidang pria itu. Meluapkan perasaannya untuk hari ini. Hari yang sangat melelahkan untuknya.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menyusup masuk ke jendela kamar. Sorotnya yang menyengat mengusik tidur Kyuhyun untuk segera bangkit dari alam mimpi. Dan ya, si tampan itu akhirnya dengan malas mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungannya.

Kyuhyun merenggangkan otot. Tapi tunggu dulu, ada beban yang dia rasakan pada dadanya. Sesuatu yang menimpa seperti, kepala? Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar sadar bahwa Yesung tidur berbantalkan dadanya. Membuat sebuah senyum simpul mengembang dibibirnya. Ditambah fakta baru bahwa namja manis itu juga memeluk tubuhnya. Astaga, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin bersorak saja.

"Eungh~"

Tak lama kini berganti Yesung yang tersadar. Namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya. Berpura-pura untuk tidur. Persis seperti yang Yesung lakukan semalam.

Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya. Terduduk diatas ranjang. Matanya langsung menoleh mantap suaminya yang masih terlelap –pura- pura- itu. Tangannya bergetar, menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun. Membelai dengan sayang pipi suaminya.

"Selamat pagi Kyu."

Suaranya parau. Memang Yesung baru saja bangun tidur tapi yang lebih benar membuatnya seprti ini karena rasa sedihnya yang tak kunjung usai. Haruskah dia melewati hari ini sesulit kemarin? Cukup sudah dia tersiksa didiamkan seperti ini oleh suaminya. Dia butuh Kyuhyun. Dia rindu pria itu.

Tak ingin terus larut, akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk memulai aktifitas hariannya. Memasak dipagi hari.

Dan saat sosok namja manis itu menghilang, Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Tersenyum menatap pintu kamar mereka yang tertutup. Yang menghilangkan sosok Yesung dibaliknya.

"Selamat pagi juga sayang."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Konsentrasi Yesung terbelah. Ia sungguh tidak fokus dengan acara memasaknya. Pikirannya terbagi antara Kyuhyun, Hyunsung dan masakan. Pagi ini ia belum menyusui bayinya. Si kecil memang mulai nakal. Mulai terbiasa dengan bangun siang. Dan pastinya membuat Yesung tidak nyaman sendiri karena dadanya yang nyeri. Lalu problema yang kedua karena suaminya. Hari ini ia tidak tahu akan seperti apa menghadapi sikap Kyuhyun kalau saja orang itu juga tak kunjung merubah suasana hatinya. Tapi,

SRET

"Argh."

Yesung menghempaskan pisaunya. Seketika darah segar mengucur dari jari telunjuknya. Bodoh, karena kelalaiannya ia sampai tidak sadar mengiris jarinya sendiri. Astaga, benar-benar perih rasanya. Yesung mengulum jarinya dengan hati-hati. Pisau itu melukainya cukup dalam. Kalau saja ia bisa lebih fokus pasti tidak akan seperti ini, tidak akan merasakan sakit.

Dengan menahan rasa sakitnya, Yesung dengan cepat menyelesaikan masakannya. Membuat sarapan spesial untuk Kyuhyun. Sangat spesial malah. Karena sampai mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Berlebihan? Itu kenyataan.

Tak lama pintu kamar mereka terbuka. Kyuhyun keluar dengan keadaan yang masih tak karuan. Yesung melirik sekilas. Tak berani menatap lama-lama suaminya itu. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali kecewa saat suaminya itu tetap mendiamkannya dan memilih bersantai diruang tengah. Tak memperhatikan keberadaannya.

"Kyu."

Panggil Yesung. Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar dan kembali ke televisi.

"Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan." Sebentar Yesung memberi jeda pada ucapannya. Sampai, "Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa."

Suara itu begitu lirih. Yesung mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak peduli dengan lukanya yang kembali mengeluarkan darah. Ia harus bertahan. Tidak boleh menangis didepan Kyuhyun.

"Makanlah."

Dan sosok itu pun pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah. Bukan, bukan seperti ini yang ia harapkan. Ia hanya butuh menenangkan diri. Dan Yesung tidak tahu itu.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia baru saja selesai menyantap masakan sang istri. Sendirian. Tadi Yesung terlalu cepat meninggalkannya. Ya, Kyuhyun sadar, ini memang salahnya. Hubungannya dengan Yesung memang sedikit canggung setelah kejadian tempo hari.

Saat pintu itu terbuka Kyuhyun menemukan sosok Yesung yang tengah termenung dipinggir ranjang. Tatapan namja itu kosong. Sama sekali Kyuhyun tidak penah melihat keadaan Yesung seperti ini. Layaknya orang yang frustasi. Apa ini karena masalah mereka? Sejauh itukah Yesung memikirkannya? Atau memang dia saja yang terlalu kelewatan hingga membuat istrinya berubah seperti ini?

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menghampiri Yesung.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Sebuah tepukan riangan Kyuhyun menyadarkan namja manis itu. Mata Yesung beralih memandang Kyuhyun. Menatapnya dengan sayu.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Sudah jelas, ini pasti karena efek dari kejadian itu.

"Aku mau mandi, lebih baik kau segera sarapan sebelum jatuh sakit."

Ujarnya datar namun lebih menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Ia berjalan. Melangkah menghampiri kamar mandi, sampai akhirnya panggilan Yesung menghentikannya.

"Kyu."

Kyuhyun diam. Tidak berniat untuk membalik tubuhnya sama sekali. Bukan karena tidak peduli pada Yesung, tapi ia terlalu takut pada kenyataan kalau hati namja itu pasti sangat terganggu dengan sikapnya. Yesung pasti sedang sedih, dan ini karena ulahnya.

"Apa kau marah karena kejadian itu Kyu? Katakan padaku."

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar langkah Yesung semakin mendekat. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan sekatika menemukan Yesung sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Memandangnya dengan lekat.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Yesung menyerah dan menggigit bibirnya.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Yesung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun masuk. Menutup pintu kamar mandi itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Dengan cepat ia melucuti seluruh pakaiannya. Semuanya. Sampai tubuh itu benar-benar polos. Membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan terkejut. Ia tahu Yesung sedang kalut dan namja manis itu tidak baik-baik saja.

Yesung terus menggigit bibirnya. Menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Kyuhyun ingin melakukan ini kan? Dan ia akan memberikannya.

Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun. Menerjang suaminya. Memeluknya dengan erat.

"Yesung-"

"Sentuh aku Kyu."

Akhirnya air mata yang dengan susahnya dibendung kini mengalir. Yesung menangis. Dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Yesung-"

"Ku mohon, jangan diamkan aku Kyu. Sentuh aku… hiks… semaumu."

Suara itu terdengar parau. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar. Terus menangis sembari mengeratkan pelukkannya ditubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka Yesung akan seperti ini. Ia sudah melakukan kesalahan sampai membuat istrinya salah paham. Yesung pasti mengira ia marah. Tapi sebenarnya Kyuhyun hanya ingin menghindar agar tidak menyakiti namja manis itu. Sudah dikatakan kan kalau ia sulit mengendalikan diri?

"Yesung dengarkan aku."

Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukan Yesung. Menangkup wajah manis yang kini terlihat memerah dan berlinang air mata. Yesung menggeleng, menenggelamkan lagi wajahnya didada Kyuhyun.

"Hiks.. Tidak apa-apa.. Kau boleh melakukannya Kyu.."

Kesal karena ucapannya selalu dipotong. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun melepas dengan kasar pelukkan Yesung. Mendorong namja manis itu ke dinding. Mengurung dengan sepasang tangannya yang menghimpit kedua sisi tubuh mungil itu. Menjangkau bibir tipis yang terus terisak. Dan menciumnya kuat.

Yesung melemah. Ia hampir saja jatuh terperosot kalau Kyuhyun tidak memeluk tubuhnya dengan cepat. Sampai akhirnya ciuman Kyuhyun berubah lembut. Dan perlahan lepas.

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun sendu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Lirihnya pelan penuh dengan kesedihan. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kata-kata itu ada kalimat ajaib yang memberi kekuatan lebih untuknya. Membuatnya seperti orang paling berkuasa saat namja manis itu berada dalam genggamannya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Yesung."

"Jangan marah padaku Kyu.. Hiks…"

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya. Mengecup kedua kelopak Yesung secara bergantian.

"Maafkan aku. Demi Tuhan aku tidak marah padamu" Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Erat. "Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu. Dan kesalahanku adalah menginginkan dirimu. Lebih dari ini."

Yesung terdiam. Mencerna dengan benar kalimat yang baru saja Kyuhyun utarakan. Sungguh, ia bersyukur Kyuhyun masih menghormatinya dan menjaga dirinya dengan baik.

Yesung menatap suaminya. Menyelami manik kejujuran Kyuhyun.

"Jadikan aku milikmu Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng singkat.

"Tidak. Aku tahu ini belum waktunya."

"Sungguh, jika tidak kau justru akan menyakitiku."

Kyuhyun sedikit menimbang. Sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini begitu ia cintai. Ada konsekuensi besar jika ia melakukannya. Merebut masa depan Yesung. Tidak ada hal yang lebih gila ketimbang melakukan hal itu. Ia memang sangat menginginkan Yesung. Tapi ia juga takut menyakiti kekasihnya itu.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh ringkih Yesung ke atas ranjang. Membelai dengan sayang surai hitam legam miliknya. Menikmati kecantikan sang istri yang tengah memasrahkan dirinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Begitu bersyukur mampu memiliki kekasih seperti Yesung. Orang yang dengan penuh kesabaran menemaninya. Mengubah hidupnya secara perlahan menjadi semakin membaik.

Kyuhyun merendahkan wajahnya. Mencium bibir Yesung dengan lembut.

"Kau milikku."

Yesung tersenyum. Ia melingkarkan satu tangannya memeluk leher Kyuhyun. Dan sebelahnya membelai wajah tampan suaminya itu.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Tanpa ragu Kyuhyn menyerukkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Yesung. Menciumi kulit mulus istrinya. Menyesapi aroma manis yang hanya Yesung punya. Lebih nikmat ketimbang pacar wanitanya dulu. Cukup saja Kyuhyun berbangga hati, karena dia adalah orang pertama yang bisa menjamah Yesung sejauh ini.

Yesung memejamkan matanya erat saat tangan Kyuhyun bergerak meraba tubuhnya. Membelai dadanya, pelan dan disusul dengan pijatan lembut. Astaga, Kyuhyun sungguh membuatnya mabuk dan melayang. Bahkan Yesung bisa merasakan bibir Kyuhyun turut serta menjamahnya. Turun, mengecup putingnya yang basah oleh air susu.

"Kyuhh."

Refleks tangan itu menekan kepala Kyuhyun. Memancing orang itu untuk melahap dadanya. Yesung melenguh. Tapi tidak cukup bodoh untuk mendesah atau menjerit dengan keras. Takut bayi mereka terganggu dan bangun.

Cukup untuk dada Yesung sementara ini, Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan sentuhannya. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya. Berhadapan dengan tubuh bawah Yesung. Tangannya bergerak meraba paha mulus milik istrinya. Paha yang sama ramping seperti wanita ini memang sangat menggoda. Ia membungkuk. Menyusuri paha Yesung dengan bibirnya, sampai bibir itu berhenti disela paha dalam Yesung. Tangannya bergerak membuka kaki itu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya merasakan rasa Yesung yang sesungguhnya.

"Ahh.."

Yesung meremas sprai. Ia bisa gila jika terus dipermainkan seperti ini. Sungguh tidak kuat. Tubuhnya sangat lemas sekarang. Bahkan otot selangkangannya mengejang saat Kyuhyun menghisapnya. Kuat. Sampai Yesung tidak tahan dan melepaskan hasratnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia bangkit dan menatap Yesung. Istrinya itu tengah terengah mengatur nafas. Mungkin cukup kelelahan. Ia pernah membuat Yesung keluar. Tapi tidak sedahsyat ini. Karena waktu itu ia hanya menyentuh dadanya. Tapi memang dasarnya Yesung saja yang terlalu sensitif.

"Lelah?" Tanyanya sembari menyingkirkan rambut depan Yesung. Si manis mengangguk malu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak pernah terangsang sejauh ini dengan namja. Hanya padamu Yesung."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Yesung. Menghujani bibir tipis itu dengan ciumannya lagi. Tangannya bergerak membelai pinggang Yesung, turun hingga ke pinggul. Menarik tubuh itu, mengganti posisi mereka. Menempatkan Yesung diatasnya.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah. Namun tak lama ia merintih, merasakan rektumnya sedikit demi sedikit membuka. Dimasuki oleh tubuh keras Kyuhyun secara perlahan.

"Cium aku Yesung."

Yesung menggigit bibirnya. Merasa ragu untuk mencium Kyuhyun duluan. Karena selama ini memang pria itu yang selalu mendominasi. Tapi ia butuh pelampiasan. Ia kesakitan dan tidak kuat jika harus menahannya. Sadar kalau Kyuhyun semakin memaksa masuk. Akhirnya dengan cepat Yesung mencium Kyuhyun. Menggigit bibir suaminya itu. Menyalurkan rasa sakit di tubuh bawahnya, hingga ia merasakan friksi asin karena bibir sang suami yang terluka.

"Shh.. Kyuhh."

Berhasil. Kyuhyun masuk seutuhnya. Menembus dirinya. Yesung merasa terbelah. Kesuciannya sudah direnggut. Demi kekasihnya itu. Orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Kyuhyun mendiamkan dirinya. Mengusap wajah Yesung yang dipenuhi peluh. Ia yakin Yesung pasti masih merasakan sakit.

"Menjeritlah jika kau mau. Jangan pedulikan orang diluar sana. Hanya lihat aku, luapkan segalanya."

Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Yesung. Berguling dan membalik posisinya. Diatas namja manis itu. Sekarang tidak ada lagi keraguan dihatinya. Ia menginginkan Yesung. Sangat. Menjadikan namja manis itu miliknya. Selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyu…ahhh.."

Dan mulai hari ini mereka memulai babak baru. Dimana hanya ada keluarga kecil mereka disana. Menjalani kehidupan tanpa kepura-puraan. Hanya ada rasa cinta didalamnya. Saling membutuhkan. Saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Dan Hyunsung sebagai pelengkapnya.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yosh,

Chapter ini akhinya mampu aku lanjutkan.

Gaaaaahhhhhh,,, disini Yesung OOC banget ga sih?

Gimana? Gimana?

Aduh, ga tahu deh, makin hari jiwa kelelakiannya Yesung semakin aku musnahkan. Buakkkkk~ *ketawa evil*

Yah, aku cuma ingin memuaskan appa aja kok. Kkkkkkkkkkk~ *tos bareng Kyuppa*

Aku tuh mau bikin konflik. Aku pengen bikin pertengkaran tapi ga harus bertema ada pihak ketiga. Kkkkkkk~ Yah, semoga feel pertengkarannya dapet. ^^~

Chapter berikutnya mau apa? Yang ini kan udah NC. Besok pasti harus lain lagi. Atau mau NCnya aku sama Kyuppa? #duagh Kkkkkkkkkkk~ *ditonjok Yeye eomma*

Yasudahlah, semoga kalian ga kecewa.

Ini memang gak hot sama sekali. Aku pusing mau mikirin adegan NC yang kayak apa. Sumpah deh. Inspirasi mendadak kabur. Ngetik kebablasan.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkk~

But,

HUGE THANKS TO YOU GUYS! Terima kasih tetap menunggu dan membaca FFku.

Dan aku juga mau minta maaf jika aku ada salah kata.

KAMSAHAMNIDA

*deep bow*


	7. Chapter 7

Yesung membelai kepala dan punggung Hyunsung sembari menyusui. Bayi itu terlihat sangat lapar. Terhitung sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia menyusu. Bahkan meski keadaan ibunya masih polos tanpa busana. Ya, Yesung belum sempat membersihkan diri setelah bercinta dengan Kyuhyun semalam. Sedangkan suaminya sudah berangkat bekerja pagi-pagi buta. Katanya ada jadwal menyanyi diluar kota. Tapi asal tahu saja, semenjak kejadian dua minggu yang lalu saat malam pertama mereka melakukan hubungan badan, Kyuhyun jadi suka memintanya lagi.

Wajah Yesung memerah.

Ia dan Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah terlalu jauh, meskipun tidak ada satu member yang tahu tentang hubungan mereka. Yesung belum siap, ia juga takut managemannya akan menghukum jika semua rahasianya terbongkar. Tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dirinya, Kyuhyun ataupun Hyunsung.

Berusaha menepis pikirannya, Yesung kembali beralih pada si kecil.

"Anak umma lapar sekali, hm?"

Yesung bertanya. Makhluk mungil itu menatap wajah Yesung, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan lucu. Tak lama ia melepas susuannya. Masih menatap sang ibu, sampai suara mungil..

"Ungh."

Yesung terdiam. Cukup terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Itu tadi suara Hyunsung? Namja manis itu yakin kalau dirinya tidak tuli, ia dengan jelas mendengar suara kecil dari sang anak. Bayi itu terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Hyunsung memang sudah menginjak usia 4 bulan, tepat tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi, apa secepat ini bayi itu belajar berbicara? Ia tidak tahu, belum begitu paham dengan perkembangan seorang anak.

Seketika lamunannya buyar saat tubuh Hyunsung bergerak. Berguling hingga bayi mungil itu sampai diperutnya. Menyerukkan wajah mungil nan menggemaskannya kesana. Yesung bisa merasakan nafas lembut Hyunsung menerpa kulitnya. Terasa geli, namun menyenangkan melihat anaknya seperti ingin bermanjaan.

"Unghh."

Suara mungil itu terdengar lagi meski agak teredam. Yesung tersenyum, membelai kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

"Ada apa, hm? Kau sudah mulai belajar bicara?"

Bayi itu diam. Tidak mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, melainkan justru menepuk-nepuk perut Yesung dengan gerakan kecil. Namja manis itu merasa sedikit aneh, ada yang berbeda dengan kelakuan Hyunsung. Putranya itu terlihat semakin manja akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi jika sudah bersama Kyuhyun, bisa seharian makhluk kecil itu meminta digendong, kecuali saat minta disusui.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Dorm sedang sepi. Beberapa member tengah menjalani jadwal pribadinya, seperti Kyuhyun. Dan beberapa lainnya pergi bermain entah kemana. Menyisakan Yesung –yang kini menjabat sebagai seorang ibu satu anak- sendirian disana. Tapi tenang saja, Yesung sudah memaklumi perannya. Ia sungguh tidak keberatan jika sekarang waktu senggangnya direnggut oleh si kecil. Justru bermain dan menghabiskan waktu bersama putra semata wayang –pura-pura-nya itulah yang paling mengasikkan.

"Haahh."

Terdengar suara helaan dari bibir Yesung. Namja itu merenggangkan otot leher dan pinggangnya. Lelah juga setelah membersihkan kamar, dan sekarang mencuci sprai bekas jejak dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mungkin membawanya ketempat pencucian. Pasti akan membuat kecurigaan. Dan mau tak mau ia harus membersihkan ini sendiri.

Yesung melirik dari pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, melihat anaknya yang tengah berguling didalam box bayi. Tubuh Hyunsung sudah semakin kuat, sudah mampu bergerak dengan lincah. Meski sekarang ia cukup rewel karena mungkin merasakan lelah tiap malam setelah mencoba bergerak seharian. Bahkan Yesung sering dengan telaten memijat tubuh Hyunsung agar bayi itu bisa tenang dan tertidur. Ia kini benar-benar mengerti seperti apa jasa seorang ibu. Begitu besar.

Tapi ada hal lain yang mengganjal dihatinya, ia tidak mungkin menjalani kehidupan seperti ini terus-menerus. Namun Kyuhyun juga belum tahu akan berbuat apa untuk rencana masa depan mereka. Membuat Yesung begitu bingung. Ia sudah terlanjur memberikan segalanya pada Kyuhyun. Dan kini, ia hanya bisa menunggu keputusan pria tampan itu. Jika Kyuhyun bisa mengambil resiko besar dan menikahinya, mungkin ini semua bisa terselesaikan dengan cepat. Tapi jika pemuda itu hanya terus asik dengan permainan gila ini, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Entah bagaimana masa depannya nanti.

Didalam kamar mandi, Yesung memandang tubuhnya dengan sendu dari pantulan cermin. Ia tidak menyesal telah memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi melihat bagaimana perubahan bentuknya, membuat hatinya sedikit sedih. Jika memang ia tidak ditakdirkan hidup bersama pria itu, apa akan ada orang lain yang bisa menerima dirinya dengan kondisi seperti ini? Kenapa hidupnya menjadi seberat ini? Hanya berawal dari permainan aneh itu ia justru jatuh tenggelam dan sulit untuk keluar. Lihatlah, sosok nyata dari dirinya kini adalah, pria dengan hormon wanita yang lebih mendominasi, ditambah beberapa bekas strech mark karena over fleksibilitas dari kulitnya yang semakin membesar, terlihat dibagian pinggul dan dada. Hormon yang disuntikkan cukup bereaksi besar dikedua bagian itu. Membuat ukurannya sedikit tidak normal dari tubuhnya yang dulu. Mirip seperti wanita.

"Apa aku bisa menjadi normal seperti sebelumnya?" Namja manis itu menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang mengalami perubahan akibat penyuntikan hormon beberapa waktu lalu. Sekali lagi, ia tidak merasa menyesal. Hanya saja, ia cukup ragu untuk menghadapi waktu yang akan datang jika semua orang mengetahui rahasianya. Suatu hal yang disembunyikan pasti akan terbongkar. Mau tak mau ia yakin dengan pepatah itu. "Tapi aku sudah terlanjur menikmati kehidupanku sekarang."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Sepasang suami istri tengah bercengkrama sembari menyeret koper besarnya. Melangkah membelah jalanan bandara yang begitu padat. Awal musim dingin, pasti banyak turis yang datang ke negara ini hanya untuk menikmati musim salju yang romantis. Tapi tidak untuk pasangan itu, ada tujuan lain yang ingin mereka lakukan.

"Ah yoboseo, Henry-ah. Kau dimana?"

"…"

"Benarkah?"

"…"

"Ya, aku sudah sampai."

"…"

"Dimana? Aku benar-benar merindukannya."

"…"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti."

KLIK

Sambungan terputus, istri dari pria dewasa yang menelepon Henry tadi menoleh, tersenyum sumringah pada sang suami. Begitu bahagia karena sebentar lagi apa yang ia inginkan tercapai. Tidak sabar untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Menemui seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan. Anaknya.

"Jadi, kita langsung ke tempat Hyunsung berada?"

"Iya, sayang."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Sejak pagi Kyuhyun merasa gelisah apalagi saat mendengar kabar dari Henry bahwa sepupunya sudah kembali, ia sama sekali tidak fokus pada pekerjaan. Yang ada hanya Yesung dan Hyunsung dipikirannya. Ia ingin pulang. Ingin berkumpul dengan anak dan istrinya. Memang, sejak awal membina rumah tangga –pura-pura- bersama namja manis itu, Kyuhyun jadi betah berdiam didalam rumah. Rasanya begitu indah menjalani figurnya sebagai kepala rumah tangga, memiliki istri yang pintar seperti Yesung dan anak yang menggemaskan seperti Hyunsung. Meski ini hanya permainan belaka, tetapi ia menikmatinya. Begitu larut dalam peran. Bahkan ia sampai berdoa, berharap kehidupannya ini bisa berlangsung lebih lama. Kalau bisa selamanya.

"Kau melamun?"

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh, menemukan partner duetnya sudah terduduk-entah sejak kapan-disisinya. Seorang wanita cantik yang bisa merebut hatinya-dulu. Mungkin. Karena yang jelas sekarang ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang selalu menunggunya dirumah. Seseorang yang begitu manis hingga membuatnya mabuk kepayang melebihi nikmatnya mabuk karena alhokol.

"Ah, a-aniy Seohyun-ah, aku hanya sedang kelelahan."

Bohongnya. Alih-alih mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jujur saja, Kyuhyun paling tidak bisa berbohong pada gadis itu. Tapi ini masalah yang begitu pribadi, menyangkut istri dan anaknya. Jadi ia terpaksa melakukan ini. Dan lagi, sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga masih –sedikit- menyimpan perasaan pada si gadis begitupun sebaliknya. Ya, dia normal tentu saja. Hanya pada Yesung perasaannya bisa menyimpang seperti ini. Dia juga tidak mengerti. Tapi yang ia tahu hati tidak bisa dibohongi. Semoga saja Seohyun tidak curiga dengannya.

"Kau tampak berbeda." Terkanya. Kyuhyun menunduk. Ini dia, Seohyun itu begitu mengenal dirinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa ia harus menceritakan semua yang terlah terjadi? Tentang Yesung dan Hyunsung. Tidak, itu gila. Ia harus melindungi Yesung dan Hyunsung. Mulai sekarang ia juga harus belajar melupakan sisi lain hatinya. Perasaan pada gadis itu. Maupun gadis lain yang diincarnya. Katakanlah ia gila. Tapi pada kenyataannya ia memang seorang pecinta banyak hati. Ia harus berubah. Tidak mungkin ia menjadi pria brengsek yang tega bermain dibelakang orang yang sudah rela memberikan segalanya. "Ada apa?" lanjut si gadis.

Tangan lembut Seohyun membelai wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak muram. Membuat pertahanan pria tampan itu runtuh. Dengan reflek Kyuhyun membawa tubuh mungil Seohyun kedalam pelukkannya. Mendekap dengan erat. Ia tidak sedang mencoba bermain dibelakang. Bukan. Ini bukan niat picik. Tetapi hanya hal ini yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Hanya sekali saja. Aku ingin meluapkan segalanya."

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu gadis itu. Seohyun mengerti. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada pria yang dicintainya ini. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa. Yang jelas hatinya berkata bahwa ia harus menjadi penopang bagi Kyuhyun. Pria itu pasti sedang butuh dukungan.

"Tenang saja. Apapun masalahmu pasti semua bisa teratasi."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Yesung memandang lembut makhluk kecil yang tengah asik berbaring diatas pangkuannya. Lucu sekali, sejak tadi tangan mungil Hyunsung bergerak mengusap perut sang ibu. Apalagi bibir kecilnya yang terus bergumam. Meski belum membentuk intonasi yang jelas, tapi Yesung cukup mengerti bahwa sang anak kini sudah memulai untuk fase berbicara.

"Ada apa?"

Namja manis itu begitu penasaran dengan tingkah Hyunsung. Si bayi selalu menyentuh perutnya entah karena apa. Ia bingung. Kelakuan anaknya terbilang cukup aneh. Pasti ada sesuatu. Ia yakin itu. Sampai akhirnya suara pintu terbuka menginterupsi.

Sosok Kyuhyun muncul dari sana. Terlihat cukup kusut dengan lengan kemeja yang digulung sampai siku. Dan dua kancing atasnya yang dibuka. Wajah pemuda tampan itu juga hilang kecerahannya. Membuat Yesung lagi-lagi tenggelam dalam kebingung. Anak dan ayah kenapa bisa berubah bersamaan seperti ini? Pikirnya. Mungkin memang ikatan batin mereka bertiga sudah menyatu karena terbiasa selalu bersama.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Iya. Um, Aku lapar, kau sudah memasak?"

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Yesung dan anak mereka. Tahu kalau kini ayahnya sudah pulang bayi itu dengan cepat menatap Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya bergerak agak gusar dipangkuan Yesung. Pasti meminta digendong. Rutinitas baru yang dilakukan oleh makhluk menggemaskan itu. Kyuhyun mengerti. Ia tersenyum dengan senang. Melihat betapa antusias sang anak pada dirinya. Menandakan bahwa Hyunsung sudah benar-benar menganggapnya ayah. Dan perkembangan si kecil ini membuat hati Kyuhyun semakin mengecil. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan baik-baik saja saat anaknya ini nanti pergi? Lalu pada Yesung? Apa ia akan sanggup untuk menghadapi pemuda manis itu?

"Aku baru saja akan memasak. Kau sudah sangat lapar?"

Kyuhyun menepis pikirannya jauh-jauh dan kembali kefokusannya pada Yesung.

"Lumayan. Yasudah, aku mau ramen saja."

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yesung. Meraih tubuh kecil Hyunsung. Menggendongnya. Bayi itu dengan sangat manja meringkuk didalam dekapan sang ayah. Yesung begitu terharu. Ini yang membuatnya tidak pernah menyesali memilih kehidupan barunya. Momen indah dimana hanya ia, Kyuhyun dan Hyunsung yang berada disana. Keluarga kecilnya. Ia semakin ingin dimiliki sepenuhnya. Diikat oleh Kyuhyun dalam sebuah janji yang sakral. Kapan? Dan apa itu akan terjadi?

Indera penciuman Yesung bereaksi. Perlahan senyumnya pudar. Ia menggeser tubuhnya lebih mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Ia mencium sebuah aroma. Bukan, bukan aroma alkohol seperti tempo hari, melainkan seperti….

Parfum wanita?

Mata sipit itu menatap Kyuhyun. Dan disengaja atau tidak manik mereka saling bertemu. Kyuhyun juga tengah menatapnya. Jantung pemuda tampan itu mendadak ingin melompat dari tempat. Mungkin tahu apa yang sedang Yesung pikirkan saat ini. Raut manis sang istri yang berubah sendu. Tapi namja itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Memang tak seharusnya ia melakukan hal itu. Kini, sudah ada Yesung yang memilikinya. Tapi sungguh, kejadian –pelukan- tadi hanya sebagai salam terakhir perasaannya pada Seohyun. Dan sebagai sarana meluapkan kegundahannya. Itu saja.

Yesung memutus kontak matanya dengan Kyuhyun. Untuk sekarang mungkin ia ingin mengalah, ia tidak ingin bertengkar lagi dengan pemuda itu. Tubuhnya akan bangkit sebelum kecepatan tangan Kyuhyun menahannya. Yesung memandang Kyuhyun, perlahan kembali duduk dan suaminya itu dengan cepat memajukan wajah. Mencium bibirnya. Lembut.

Ia terhenyak. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka berdua saling terdiam dalam kesunyian. Lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun yang bergerak diatas bibir Yesung dengan begitu halus. Sampai akhirnya ciuman hangat itu lepas dan bisikan Kyuhyun membuat hati Yesung cukup menenang.

"Hanya kau yang aku cintai. Tidak perlu memikirkan apapun. Aku akan menjelaskan tentang ini nanti."

"Iya. Aku percaya padamu."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Eunhyuk meletakkan secangkir cappucino hangat diatas meja. Donghae tersenyum dan bergumam terima kasih. Mereka berdua berada disini, café milik Eunhyuk yang dibangun beberapa waktu lalu. Belum lama. Dan ini adalah tempat favoritnya yang kedua setelah ruang dance untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sang pasangan. Karena baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk tak suka kelelahan hanya untuk berkencan diluar. Ada resiko besar juga jika mereka mengumbar kemesraan dihalayak ramai.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Eunhyuk menyuap sepotong roti sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Donghae mengangguk. Tanpa diberi tahu sudah pasti kekasihnya itu mengerti. Mereka sudah lama bersama, dan begitu banyak kebiasaan yang sudah dihafal masing-masing. Misalnya tentang sifat atau tingkah laku.

"Aku cukup curiga dengan perubahan sikap Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua terlihat aneh."

"Ya, semenjak kedatangan Hyunsung."

"Kau benar." Donghae menyesap cappucinonya. Ia menerawang kekejadian beberapa minggu silam. Saat Henry membawa Hyunsung untuk dititipkan di dorm. Ia ingat betul bagaimana awal dari permainan yang melibatkan Kyuhyun maupun Yesung sebagai korbannya. Sebagai pasangan suami-istri pura-pura yang memiliki satu anak. Awalnya ia dan semua member menganggap bahwa permainan itu bisa menjadi bahan lelucon untuk membuat dorm semakin ramai. Tapi nyatanya, setelah itu justru hanya terus ada keheningan dan kecanggungan yang terjadi. Terutama dimana Yesung dan Kyuhyun justru menjaga jarak dengan mereka. "Apa kau juga merasa bahwa ada hubungan spesial diantara mereka berdua?"

Eunhyuk terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Akhir-akhir ini kudengar fans mereka bertambah banyak. Bukan, bukan mengidolakan mereka secara pribadi, tetapi mengidolakan mereka sebagai pasangan. Layaknya kita."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, apalagi saat mereka membawa Hyunsung menghadiri acara tempo hari. Beritanya menyebar luas dan membuat gempar. Keduanya terlihat serasi dengan seorang bayi mungil disisi mereka. Dan yang paling membuatku heran saat dengan tidak sengaja fans membidik foto saat Yesung hyung menggendong Hyunsung keluar dari gedung. Bayi itu meringkuk dengan manja dan… ah lupakan saja."

Donghae mengernyit bingung. Penuturan Eunhyuk tadi membuatnya semakin curiga. Pikirannya mengingat saat Hyunsung baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, lalu saat mereka makan bersama, bayi itu terlihat seperti lapar dan ya, layaknya bayi biasa. Anak itu seperti mencari susu pada ibunya. Dan itu pada… Yesung?

"Apa kau tahu apa yang Hyunsung konsumsi selama ini Hyukkie?"

"Molla. Kau kan tahu Yesung Hyung, Kyuhyun maupun Hyunsung kini lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dikamar mereka. Dan akan menampakkan diri saat ingin menjalani jadwal diluar saja, atau saat Yesung hyung memasakkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun. Itu saja."

"Ya. Dan ini semakin menguatkan dugaanku saja."

"Dugaan? Tentang apa?"

Donghae menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menatap manik Eunhyuk. Mencari keberanian.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir, bahwa namja…..

Sedikit memberi jeda. Menghilangkan keraguan dalam benaknya.

…bisa menyusui?"

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini Hyunsung suka sekali menyentuh perutku."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi ia akan bergerak untuk menjangkaunya."

Kyuhyun menarik baju piyama Yesung keatas. Memperlihatkan perut rata sang istri. Yesung tersipu, apalagi kini tangan kekar suaminya juga turut serta membelai. Begitu lembut. Meski sejujurnya ia paling tidak tahan jika tubuhnya disentuh karena rasa sensitif yang sangat besar. Dan lagi, yang disentuh bukan hanya area perut saja, tapi pinggang dan pinggul juga terkena sasaran. Membuat Yesung menggeliat tak nyaman.

Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya didekatkan dengan wajah Yesung. Makin dekat, sampai bibir pria tampan itu tepat mendarat dikening sang istri. Mengecupnya. Terus bergerak kebawah. Hingga sampai pada bibir Yesung. Merasakan manisnya. Menghasilkan Yesung yang harus memejamkan mata karena ciuman si tampan suaminya yang menimbulkan sensasi berlebih pada tubuhnya. Aneh memang, sekarang Yesung jadi sering pasrah saat Kyuhyun menciumnya secara vulgar. Dulu mereka tidak begini, bahkan melakukan kontak fisik saja paling jauh hanya sebatas berpelukkan. Tidak sampai aksi saling cium. Tapi sekarang? Batas wajar diantara mereka sudah menguap entah kemana.

"Nanti, coba kau check kehamilan."

Yesung tersipu. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Apa? Hamil? Apa iya? Tapi mungkin saja, mengingat Kyuhyun sudah beberapa kali menanam benih didalam tubuhnya. Lalu reaksi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Bahkan untuk bernafas pun rasanya begitu sulit. Tapi tunggu, dia kan namja. Apa iya pria bisa mengandung? Meski beberapa penelitian menemukan adanya sample yang membuktikan bahwa beberapa lelaki bisa hamil. Tapi itu belum cukup memberinya keyakinan. Rasanya terlalu tabu. Dan jika memang iya, keanehannya akan bertambah lagi. Akan seperti apa sikap orang tuanya nanti? Bahkan ia bisa menebak, kalau sampai orang tuanya mengetahui hubungan sesamanya dengan Kyuhyun, pasti mereka tidakk akan segan-segan membuat perhitungan dengan suaminya ini. Astaga, ia tidak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, kurasa tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa mual atau hal lain yang dirasakan oleh ibu hamil."

"Hanya sekedar mencoba, tidak salah kan?"

Baiklah jika Kyuhyun memaksa. Mungkin saja jika ia memang benar-benar hamil, Kyuhyun akan memperjelas masa depan untuk hubungan mereka. Seperti menikahinya? Dan akan mempermudah juga membujuk kedua orang tuanya untuk merestui. Karena tidak mungkin orang tuanya akan tetap memaksa menikahkan ia dengan yeoja. Gila!

Tapi sedetik kemudian lamunan Yesung buyar saat merasakan sentuhan ringan dilehernya. Bibir Kyuhyun. Ya Tuhan, kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun senang sekali menyentuhnya? Apa tubuhnya begitu membuat candu hingga pemuda tampan itu akan sekarat jika tidak merasakan satu hari saja? Entah itu sekedar sentuhan ringan atau hingga berujung lemas diatas ranjang. Dua minggu ini, Kyuhyun sudah melakukannya empat kali. Tidakkah itu cukup keterlaluan? Mungkin terlihat sepele. Hanya melakukan per tiga sampai empat hari sekali. Tapi asal tahu saja, bekasnya bisa hilang lebih dari itu. Hubungan namja dengan namja itu sulit. Apalagi posisi Yesung yang harus menjadi wanita dan melayani Kyuhyun. Tidak mudah dideskripsikan.

"Aku ingin melakukan lagi."

Suara berat Kyuhyun berbisik ditelinga Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya. Dan jika sudah seperti ini ia pasti akan sulit untuk menolak. Tapi tidak, untuk kali ini ia harus tegas dengan pria itu. Karena senja pun belum menyingsing. Bagaimana jika yang lain tahu? Apalagi saja bayi polos itu kini sedang terlelap. Kyuhyun memang sedikit tidak waras.

"Jangan sekarang." Yesung menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang bergerilya diatas kancingnya. Memberikan senyum tercantik untuk membujuk pria itu. Kyuhyun sedikit merengut. Melakukan protes dengan wajah tampan yang ditekuk."Aku ingin istirahat."

"Kenapa begitu pelit?"

Kyuhyun menggerutu, bibirnya maju beberapa senti. Membuat Yesung terkekeh. Disatu sisi Kyuhyun memang selalu kelihatan manly dan dewasa. Tapi disisi lain, pria itu bisa berubah manja dan kekanakan. Tak kalah menggemaskannya dengan Hyunsung. Hanya saja Kyuhyun cukup salah karena melakukannya diusia yang sudah kelewat remaja. Dia kan sudah cukup berumur.

"Kau lupa semalam? Beri aku jeda waktu. Kau pikir aku tidak lelah?"

"Iya aku tahu. Yasudah, jika kau tidak mau. Tapi aku ingin meminta yang lain, aku mau hak yang sama dengan Hyunsung!"

Yesung menghela nafas, intinya pria itu tetap saja memaksa. Tapi tak apa. Hanya sebatas dada. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu berkeringat lebih seperti semalam.

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

"APA?!"

Suara Leeteuk seketika meninggi. Berteriak tepat didepan wajah member termuda sub grub bandnya. Ia cukup terkejut saat Henry memberitahu kabar berita kepulangan sepupunya secara mendadak. Entahlah kenapa ia bisa sehisteris ini, tapi yang jelas ia punya firasat buruk yang akan terjadi saat sepupu Henry kembali kesini. Menjemput putra mereka yang sudah dititipkan hampir satu bulan lamanya didorm. Firasat yang menjurus kepada orang tua angkat anak itu. Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau mereka akan kembali sekarang hyung."

Henry memainkan jarinya, ia cukup takut melihat emosi Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba meluap seperti ini. Mungkin Hyunsung memang sudah memiliki tempat dihati para member. Dan ia cukup menyesal memberi kabar buruk ini. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau, tetapi mau diapakan lagi?

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya sekarang sedang berpikir, bagaimana sikap Yesung nanti jika anaknya pergi?"

Suasana berubah hening. Kangin pun hanya bisa tertunduk lemah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Pikirannya begitu penuh oleh bayangan-bayangan reaksi Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Ia yakin bahwa kedua orang itu sudah tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai teman biasa. Dengan kebersamaan yang dijalani selama ini sudah pasti mereka memiliki perasaan lain, berikut juga bayi itu. Ia tahu pasti ikatan batin yang terjalin diantara mereka bertiga. Pastilah sangat kuat.

"Lalu aku harus apa Hyung?"

"Kita tidak memiliki pilihan. Anak itu memang cepat atau lambat harus kembali pada kedua orang tuanya kan?" Kangin merangkul bahu Leeteuk. Namja keibuan itu pasti cukup pusing memikirkan anak-anaknya. Leeteuk memang bertanggung jawab dan perhatian. Tak terkecuali pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Ia begitu mencintai mereka. Dan berita ini membuatnya begitu cemas. Melihat bagaimana sikap Yesung selama ini pada bayi kecil itu. Sudah dipastikan bahwa si manis tidak main-main dengan rasa sayangnya. Begitu juga dengan perannya. Pasti ia sudah terhanyut menjalani kehidupan menjadi seorang ibu. "Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya terus berada didekat Yesung. Mengantisipasi apapun hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Kalian pasti mengerti apa maksudku."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

TING TONG!

Yesung seketika tersentak dari tidurnya saat suara bel dorm berbunyi. Biasanya member akan masuk tanpa melakukan itu. Sepertinya ada tamu yang datang. Ia menunduk, mendapati Kyuhyun yang tidur memeluk tubuhnya, dengan wajah tampan pria itu yang terbenam didadanya. Astaga, jadi mereka tanpa sadar sama-sama jatuh terlelap? Dan melakukan pose yang cukup erotis? Atau apa ini pikirannya saja yang jadi sedikit mesum, karena Kyuhyun selalu menyentuhnya tanpa izin? Tapi sungguh, ini bukan tidur biasa, karena mulut Kyuhyun masih jelas-jelas tersumpal daging pucuk dadanya. Yesung sendiri begitu malu untuk menerjemahkan ke kosa kata yang lebih jelas.

Baiklah lupakan soal ini.

Perlahan Yesung melepas tangan Kyuhyun. Menjauhkan wajah dan tubuh sang suami. Ia terduduk, membenarkan letak kancingnya yang hampir terbuka seluruhnya. Ini semua ulah Kyuhyun tadi. Demi apapun, Yesung merasa tubuhnya pegal. Mengurus Kyuhyun itu lebih sulit ketimbang mengurus bayi kecil seperti Hyunsung. Ya, tentu saja karena keagresifan si tampan. Apalagi dengan permintaannya yang macam-macam. Kepalanya serasa ingin meledak.

Setelah dirasa pakaiannya cukup layak untuk dipandang, Yesung langsung melesat keluar. Tidak baik memang membuat tamu menunggu terlalu lama.

"Iya tunggu sebentar."

Teriaknya dari dalam.

Yesung melangkah menyusuri ruang tengah, ruang tamu, dan kini tubuhnya sudah berhadapan dengan pintu depan. Menggenggam hendelnya, sebelum pintu itu akhirnya terbuka. Perlahan, dan semakin melebar. Hingga manik Yesung menemukan dua sosok orang. Seorang wanita cantik dan pria tampan disisinya. Mereka tersenyum, membuat gurat kebingungan terukir dikening Yesung.

"Annyeong Yesung-ssi."

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

Suasana diapartemen minimalis itu sedikit lebih mencekam. Sesosok namja manis kini tengah menatap tidak suka pada pasangan yang duduk diseberangnya. Matanya berkilat tajam seperti akan membunuh. Dia bukan seorang penjahat tentu saja. Tapi ia adalah Kim Yesung. Ibu angkat dari Hyunsung, dan istri –pura-pura- milik Cho Kyuhyun. Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu si manis tidak juga memberi pergerakan. Tubuhnya kaku dan menegang. Sementara Kyuhyun disampingnya hanya bisa terus menyalurkan kehangatan lewat genggaman tangannya. Ia tidak ingin Yesung kalut, jadi sebisa mungkin ia akan terus membuat emosi namja itu terkontrol. Lewat sentuhannya.

"Dimana Hyunsung?"

Ibu asli bayi mungil itu akhirnya membuka mulut. Mungkin risih jika terus terdiam dalam suasana tidak kondusif seperti ini. Apalagi melihat tatapan Yesung yang seperti ingin memangsanya hidup-hidup . Sungguh, membuat tubuhnya bergidik ngeri.

"AP-"

"Dia sedang tidur."

Ucapan Yesung dengan cepat disela oleh Kyuhyun. Tangannya semakin erat ditautkan pada tangan Yesung. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan telapak istrinya itu sudah basah oleh keringat. Yesung memang sedang bertarung dengan emosinya sendiri. Dan Kyuhyun harus menjadi pawang untuk mengendalikannya agar tetap dibatas normal.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya selama ini?"

"KA-"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Justru semakin sehat."

Lagi. Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Yesung. Si manis menoleh ke arah pasangannya. Kini kemarahannya tidak hanya pada dua orang yang ada dihadapannya, tetapi pada suaminya juga. Apa-apaan maksud dari sikap Kyuhyun ini? Semakin membuatnya hilang kesabaran saja!

"Kalau begitu kami ingin melihatnya."

"APA?!-"

"Iya, tunggu sebentar disini. Aku akan membawa Hyunsung keluar."

Kali ini Yesung sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan. Dengan keras ditepisnya tangan Kyuhyun. Nafasnya memburu. Bisa-bisanya dengan begitu mudah Kyuhyun memberikan anak mereka kepada orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Peduli setan jika orang-orang itu adalah orang tua kandung dari bayi mungil itu. Tapi disini permasalahannya bukan hanya sekedar status darah daging. Tetapi, siapa yang lebih bertanggung jawab dan perhatian pada Hyunsung. Orang tua kandungnya kah atau Yesung dan Kyuhyun? Itu yang berkecambuk dihati namja manis itu.

Tahu kalau hanya tinggal menghitung detik emosi Yesung akan meluap, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik istrinya. Membawa namja itu masuk kedalam kamar. Menghampiri bayi angkat mereka yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata bening yang lucu itu menatap dua orang dewasa didepannya.

"Kau lihat dia."

"APA?!"

"Kau lihat seberapa rapuhnya tubuh kecil itu?"

Yesung melihat Hyunsung yang hanya terus terdiam. Bayi itu masih menatap mereka. Tanpa pergerakan yang berarti. Mungkin si kecil juga sedang bersedih karena sebentar lagi akan pergi meninggalkan orang tua angkat yang telah menjaganya dengan begitu baik.

"Dia punya keluarga Yesung. Hyunsung memiliki ibu yang telah melahirkannya dan ayah yang juga begitu menyayanginya."

Setetes air mata Yesung meluncur tanpa bisa dicegah. Ucapan Kyuhyun barusan seperti menggores luka dihatinya. Apa bedanya ia dengan kedua orang tua Hyunsung? Ia juga menyayangi dan mencintai anak itu dengan tulus. Bahkan pengorbanannya juga begitu besar, padahal jelas-jelas ia tahu kalau Hyunsung bukanlah anak kandungnya. Bolehkah ia egois?

"Tapi Hyunsung milikku."

Yesung membalas dengan begitu lirih. Ia tidak akan rela. Demi apapun itu. Hyunsung adalah bagian terpenting hidupnya saat ini. Bagaimana ia bisa menjalani hari dengan baik tanpa ada makhluk mungil itu disisinya. Apa Kyuhyun tega membiarkan itu terjadi?

"Hatiku juga tidak rela. Tapi aku tahu, Hyunsung akan jauh lebih baik jika tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya."

Manik Yesung mendelik. Memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Apa? Lebih baik? Apanya?

"Lebih baik katamu? Meninggalkan bayi merah yang masih membutuhkan kehangatan seorang ibu itu kau bilang jauh lebih baik?! APA KAU MASIH MEMILIKI OTAK CHO KYUHYUN!"

Bentakan Yesung menggelegar keseluruh ruangan. Bahkan mungkin hingga terdengar keluar. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Kyuhyun juga ternyata tidak mampu membuatnya tenang. Hanya semakin memperburuk masalah dengan bertindak sepasrah itu. Namja manis itu sungguh tidak suka.

"Hik..hik.."

Tangis kecil Hyunsung memecahkan suasana tegang diantara Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Si manis menoleh. Bayinya sudah berlinang air mata. Mungkin ketakutan saat mendengar pertengkarannya tadi. Dengan cepat ia bergerak. Meraih tubuh mungil itu untuk digendong. Dengan menurut, si kecil langsung terdiam. Meringkuk begitu manja didalam pelukan ibu -angkat- nya.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun. Masih sama tajamnya seperti tadi.

"Kau lihat? Apa kau begitu tega padaku Kyu?"

"Yesung, ini tidak benar."

"Apa? Apa yang tidak benar? Aku ibunya! Dan Hyunsung anakku!"

Kyuhyun tertunduk lesu. Percuma, apapun yang akan ia jelaskan Yesung tidak akan mau mengerti. Mereka tidak memiliki hak atas anak itu. Harusnya Yesung tahu. Tapi kenapa semuanya justru terlihat rumit? Disatu sisi, ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Hyunsung, tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak tega membiarkan orang yang dicintainya tersakiti.

"Dia memiliki ibu yang sesungguhnya. Seorang wanita yang bisa menjaga bayi ini dengan baik-"

"Jadi maksudmu aku tidak baik? Apa karena aku namja?! Kau brengsek!" Yesung memukul dada Kyuhyun dengan tangan bebasnya. Sementara tangan yang lain masih erat menggengdong tubuh Hyunsung. Si bayi menggeliat gusar. Semakin tidak nyaman dengan pertengkaran didepannya. "Kau yang membuatku seperti ini!"

Emosi Yesung kian membeludak. Kyuhyun terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Hyunsung. Psikis bayi itu pasti belum siap melihat kekerasan. Akhirnya dengan cekatan ia mengambil alih tubuh kecil itu. Menggendongnya. Ia melirik kearah pintu, tepat saat kedua orang tua asli bayi ini memandang mereka begitu sendu. Mungkin merasa bersalah. Ia memberi kode agar membawa bayi ini keluar sebelum Yesung semakin bertindak parah. Dan akhirnya dengan cepat mereka pergi, membawa Hyunsung keluar. Menciptakan sebuah tangisan keras dari namja manis yang kini tengah Kyuhyun peluk dengan erat.

"Yesung."

Kyuhyun memandang begitu sedih namja yang paling dicintainya itu terus memberontak. Memukul dadanya tanpa henti. Biar saja, Kyuhyun rela asalkan emosi Yesung bisa terlampiaskan. Ini memang salahnya. Keputusannya untuk memisahkan Yesung dengan Hyunsung. Tidak, ia bukannya tega. Tetapi sekali lagi, ini demi kebaikan makhluk kecil itu. Hyunsung butuh keluarga.

"Lepaskan aku Kyu! Lepas!..hiks.."

"Yesung, berhenti bersikap seperti ini."

Kyuhyun semakin erat memeluk tubuh ringkih itu. Rontakkan Yesung masih sama. Membuat hatinya semakin kalut.

"Hyunsung milikku! Hiks.. Kau jahat Kyu!"

Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Yesung. Terus berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. Ia tidak ingin Yesung seperti ini. Jika ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Hyunsung tetap berada disisi mereka. Ia pasti akan melakukannya. Tapi sudah tidak ada pilihan. Dan ia memang harus mengambil jalan ini. Meskipun harus menyakiti Yesung-nya.

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Yesung dengan satu tangan. Dan tangan yang lain mencengkram dagu namja itu. Kuat, hingga rontakkan Yesung sedikit berkurang. Dijangkaunya bibir tipis itu. Menciumnya. Sedikit memberi tekanan. Hingga semakin lama tubuh Yesung melemah. Tapi tangannya tetap memukul dada Kyuhyun.

Tahu kalau Yesung membutuhkan udara. Akhirnya Kyuhyun melepas tautannya. Nafas ia dan Yesung tak beraturan hingga sebuah tamparan keras telak mendarat dipipinya. Membuat tubuh Kyuhyun beku.

"Aku membencimu! Benar-benar membencimu Kyu!"

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos. Dibenci oleh orang yang dicintainya? Apalagi yang paling membuat sesak dan menyakitkan selain ini?

.

.

_Kyusung_

.

.

TBC

.

.

YOSH!

Akhirnya aku mampu menulis chapter ini.

Maaf banget kalau ceritanya ga jelas atau tidak memuaskan, maklum kilat. Sebenarnya belum mau update, tapi karena 'dikeroyok' yasudah, aku publish. Lagi pula ini juga sebagai hadiah ANNIV KYUSUNG! XD XD. Long last untuk appa dan umma (amin rame-rame)

Adakah yang merindukan FF ini?

Sebenarnya aku pengen update di wp. Terus aku protect. Waktu itu ada yang pernah ngasih tahu aku untuk melakukan ini. Tapi emang mungkin ga jodoh, wp aku ga tahu aku apain malah jadi ga karuan. Yasudah deh, updatenya di FFn. Itu wp ngeselin banget deh. *pundung* Ga mungkin aku update di wp aku yang dulu-dulu. Ntar pada tahu lagi aku dulunya author apa. KKKKK~ Oke lupakan.

Dan ini aku juga dapet saran untuk membuat author's note.

Aku balas review kalian dichapter kemarin ya.

**Yoo Hyunwoon** : Like you too! Gumawo ne.

**KimYcha Kyuu** : Iya mereka NCan. Ga mimisan kan? KKK. Gumawo

**Rizki** : Ngos-ngosan? Sepertinya FF ini bisa menjadi sarana olahraga. Semoga tubuhmu sehat. KKK Curiga ga ya? Aku tebak. KKK Gumawo ne.

**Yesungismine** : Iya, waduh koprol? Dasar yadong! Jangan gigit-gigit adikku! Tentu saja mereka saling cinta. Yuk! Aku juga mau nikahin mereka. masih kurang? Jangan terlalu banyak. Kelebihan dosis itu tidak baik. KKK! Yeye sexy kan? (ketawa iblis) Oke, gumawo sudah menunggu. NADO SARANGHAE! GUMAWO

**Rainy** : Iya, aku sudah update. Ne, cheonma saengie. Siph, terima kasih sudah menunggu. (kasih kecupan) KKK! Gumawo.

**Cloudygaem** : Hore juga sudah membaca (?) KKK! Iya ga tahan kalau dipendam lama-lama. Itu salah satu cara menjinakkan Kyu, dengan membuka baju. KKK. Kalau nc kayaknya antusias banget ya. Ihh yadong kamu. KKK. Iya, semoga kado ku itu menyenangkan. CHEONMA chagi. Kalau respon banyak nanti aku update kilat. KKK

**Liekyusung** : Terima kasih sudah membaca. Ne, ini sudah dilanjut chagi. GUMAWO

**Cinnynese** : Kamu juga keterlaluan. Keterlaluan membuatku menunggu FFmu chagi! Sebagai bayi yang sehat Hyunsung tumbuh dengan cepat! KKK iya dong, Kyusung harus bersama. Oke, ini sudah dilanjut sayang. GUMAWO!

**Magieapril** : Duh, eonnie NC mulu. Yadong ihhh. Yesung itu kalau feminim ngegemesin banget. KKK. Tentu saja, si evil bisa dewasa. Kan udah makin tua. KKK. Ih, eonnie jangan gila. Sini deh kerumah sakit, aku sembuhin. KKK. GUMAWO eonnie, gapapa kok.

**Sjflywin **: Ne, eonnie memang harus update! Ga mau tahu! KKK. Ish, dasar eonnie yadong. Mintanya yang hot mulu. Nih sudah diupdate eonnie. GUMAWO.

**TrinCloudSparkyu **: Iya, sudah dilunjut sayang. KKK. Mereka kalau bertengkar memang seperti itu. Kasihan Yeye. KKK. Iya, Kyu sudah ga bisa nahan. KKK. Semoga saja. Gumawo chagi!

**Pepiqyu **: Iya, salah paham suami istri. KKK. Kyuhyun memang dewasa kok. Coba deh perhatikan dia. KKK. Gumawo chagi.

**Eun-ya** : Iya chingu. Aku senang jika memang ini bisa menghibur. Itu aku mencoba memasukkan situasi pertengkaran ga begitu keras. Iya dong Yesung itu selalu jadi milik Kyu. KKK. Gumawo sudah membaca.

**J,clou** : Itu NCnya ga dicut kok (ngeles) KKK! Yesung itu memang semakin lama semakin feminim, coba diperhatikan. KKK. Tuh udah dateng. Gimana? Iya gapapa. Gumawo sudah membaca.

**Kang eunra** : Iya sudah update nih. Tentu saja Kyusung harus bersatu! KKK. Ne, ini sudah dilanjut. Gumawo.

**Yeyepapo **: Nado saranghae chagi.. Biarin, kamu ga boleh yadong. Jangan kaya Kyu. Hyunsung part 2 ya? KKK. Iya dong, kan mereka sudah terlalu sayang sama baby hyunsung. Appa emang kalau marah seram. Kayak setan. KKK. (digampar Kyu) Gumawo chagi sudah review dan baca.

**Nierin **: Ne, eonnie aku sudah update. Gumawo. Kyusung memang sweet. KKK. Iya, ga kuat kalau memendam cinta. Oke, gumawo eonnie.

**Cindyshim** : KKK. Ini sudah dilanjut chagi. Gumawo sudah membaca.

**Zakurafrezee** : Stttt. Jangan triak-triak. Jangan ganggu Kyusung lagi nc-an. KKK! Gumawo sudah membaca.

**Kyuri** : KKK. Mereka ga tahan kalau ga nc-an. KKK. Yak! Adikku jangan diajak dance, gimana kalau uratnya keseleo?! HUH. Dasar yadong, itu sudah cukup untuk penyegaran. KKK. Emang kenapa? Saingan umma itu kan yang sederajat ya sama yeoja. Secara umma cantik. KKK! Ini sudah dilanjut sayang. Gumawo ne.

**Rinny,agustya** : Iya, harus serius. Kan sudah jadi suami istri. KKK. Tauk tuh, siapa sih yang naro tbc disitu? KKK. Seneng banget Kyusung menderita. Wah patut diaduin ke umma appa nih. Oke, gumawo sudah baca.

**Ranimaharsi** : Iya sudah update. Gapapa tbc, itu direm sebelum berbuat yang lebih diluar kontrol. KKK. Kalau responnya banyak, nanti aku update kilat. KKK. Gumawo chagi.

**Asha lightyagamikun** : Tentu saja Yesung pria sayang. Hanya saja hormonlah yang membuat tubuhnya berubah. Itu hanya untuk menyusui Hyunsung saja (dan Kyu juga). KKK. Engga, dia tulus mencintai Yeye. Coba ditelaah lagi. Ne, Gumawo chagi.

**Elyesung** : Yeye emang suka malu-malu kucing di depan Kyu. KKK. Puncaknya? Hemm, baca aja deh. KKK. Iya, itu ujian cintanya. Mpreg? Anget? Bahasa kamu lucu banget sih. Bikin gemes. KKK. Gumawo chagi.

**Maycloudself13 **: Wah sampai ga bisa berkata-kata. GUMAWO CHAGI! Iya dong, mereka harus curiga. Kyusung kan udah ga bisa dikatan biasa-biasa aja. KKK. GUMAWO!

**Clouds'Hana **: YAK YAK YAK! Dirimu ini yadong sekali. Kalau mau hot mending nonton adegan Kyusung secara live! KKK, Aish, jangan nc mulu dong saengie.. OK GUMAWO!

**Camacchiato0620** : Duh ga pusing tuh baca ngebut? KKK. Ini sudah dilanjut sayang. GUMAWO!

**aiBie chan** : Nanggung gimana twins? Dasar yadong! Ini sudah dilanjut twins. KKK. Jangan teror-teror ah. KKKK. GUMAWO NE!

**euNdha3428** : Sini aku bantu ngelap keringetnya. XP Ini sudah dilanjut. Bagaimana? Mian jika kurang puas. KKK. GUMAWO!

**Cutesungie28 **: Baca nc sedikit bisa bikin kepala pusing ya? Dasar nih. KKK. GUMAWO sudah membaca. KKK

**Ji Sung** : Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena Kyu itu orang yang cool dan angkuh. KKK. Ayo apa tebak? KKK. GUMAWO.

**Nakazawa Ryu** : Yeye baik ya? KKK. Betul! Enak banget jadi KYU XP. Tentu saja seneng! KKK. GUMAWO ne X)

**NovitaChoi** : Ya ampun dikasih nc segitu masih kurang? Mending minta sama Kyusung langsung aja suruh nc-an. KKK. GUMAWO!

**Yuran** : Hyunsung memang menggemaskan. Dia kan adikku XP wah pelan jadi keras? Duh yadong nih. KKK. Iya, bikin dedek bayi yang banyak ya. KKK. GUMAWO ne..

**aKyuCloud** : Iya, kyu memang selalu terbawa nafsu kalau melihat Yesung. XP Donghae anakku memang cerdas. LOL. NC terus nih mintanya. Dasar deh pada yadong! KKK. Ok, GUMAWO!

**WonYeKyu **: KKK! GUMAWO! Ini sudah dilanjut. Iya KYUSUNG MEMANG DAEBAK! XD

**Sam** : Sedikit aja nc-nya jangan banyak2. KKK . Wah ketahuan nih sering baca Yadong! KKK terima kasih. Iya, dia sangat manis. Ini sudah dilanjut kok. GUMAWO sudah membaca XD

**April januagu** : KKK ne. Mereka tuh kalau rukun ga bisa lama-lama XD Emang si evil tuh kalau dingin begitu bikin kesel. KKK. Udah ga tahan mereka. XD XD Hyunsung ga akan bangun kok. Tenang aja. XP. Gimana ya? Ayo dibaca aja deh. KKK. GUMAWO!

**Ajib4ff** : KKK. Ini sudah dilanjut sayang. Ayo dibaca. GUMAWO ne! Kamu lucu banget sih. XD XD XD

**Cha2LoveKorean** : Duh seneng banget Kyusung nc-an. KKK. Iya, anak itu anadalah anugerah untuk Kyusung. Hyunsung OC, dia itu adikku XP Kapan ya? Hayo maunya kapan? KKK. Nih dibaca aja. Lihat nanti ya. KKK. GUMAWO!

**Ysunglove** : KKK. Ini sudah dilanjut lagi. Reaksinya? Ayo dibaca aja deh. KKK. Ok, GUMAWO!

**Ny,Cho** : Ini sudah dilanjut. GUMAWO

**ChoHyukkie **: Jadi menanti nc-nya nih? Ketahuan yadong. KKK. Mereka secara naluriah memang suami istri. KKK. Ayo baca chap ini. Gimana? Terjawab kan? KKK. Gumawo sudah membaca + review.

**Mels** : Ne, sudah di update chagi. Kalau mereka damai terus kan ga seru. KKK. NC itu penyelesaiannya. KKK. Nah baca chap ini sebagai jawaban. Gimana? KKK. Ne, keep waiting! GUMAWO.

**Astia aoi** : Ne, ini sudah dilanjut chagi. Mereka memang sweet. Gumawo sudah membaca.

**BLUEFIRE0806** : Kyusung semut? (pura2 babo) KKK. Engga, bayi itu terlelap banget kok, lagian umma sama appanya juga ga teriak-teriak nc-annya. KKK. Gumawo ne.

**Cloudyeye** : Mereka memang so sweet! KKK. Iya. Wahh, nc mulu. Kasihan tauk umma diserang appa terus. KKK. Oke, ini sudah dilanjut. GUMAWO CHAGI!

**Elfcloud **: Ne, ini sudah dilanjut. Gumawo.

**Aquila3424** : Memang lama ya? Abis sekarang banyak silent reader sih, jadi males update. Berarti kamu laper ga makan makanan dong? Makan FF? KKK. Senang bisa menyegarkan. Iya, kalau banyak responnya. Gumawo chagi.

**Angela Kim** : Iya, mereka saling jujur. Kamu juga keren! Ne, ini sudah update. Gumawo chingu.

**Oh Hyunsung** : Ini nama kok sama ama adik aku ya? KKK. Astaga, kesucian umma direnggut appa kok kamu seneng banget ya? Dasar yadong akut! KKK. Sampe nangis? Cup cup, sini aku peyuk. Ga, nc mulu nih. Nanti aja kapan2. KKK. Ne, ini sudah diupdate. GUMAWO

**Idda Kyusung** : Gumawo sudah menunggu, jadi terharu akunya. Yeye umma tersiksa diacuhin sama appa. (peluk yeye umma) Ne, semoga bisa lebih so sweet lagi. GUMAWO CHAGI.

**Cloud3024 **: Kyusung memang bikin gila. Aku juga sudah tidak waras karena mereka. KKK. Ayo sudah curiga belum? KKK. Kyu memang pintar membuat Yesung jadi galau. KKK. Tapi senengkan kalau Yeye agresif? KKK. Ne, sudah dilanjut. GUMAWO.

**Haemin** : Ni sudah diupdate update update! KKK. Gumawo chagi.

**Xi Yuan** : Aku juga sudah kangen sama kamu. KKK. Ini diupdate kok. Ne, Gumawo chagi.

**Hera3424** : Kyusung memang harus bersatu.. YEAY! KKK. Ga kepotong kok, kamu ga boleh banyak-banyak baca nc, nanti over dosis. KKK. Nih sudah dilanjut sayang. Ne, GUMAWO!

**Yanie she merahmaroon** : Wah aku dikalungin kembang? KKK. Gumawo. FB ku dihack sayang. Aku ga main FB lagi, aku ada akun twitter.

**Libra love clouds** : Iya, dia memang seperti wanita. Bahkan dia lebih cantik daripada aku (pundung) Iya dong mereka nc-an. KKK. Astaga, jadi menanti nc? CKCKCK. Sudah sudah, segitu saja sudah cukup. KKK. GUMAWO

**Nerita** : Memang lama? Mianhae chagi. Apanya tuh yang lebih WOW. KKK. Ditunggu ne. GUMAWO!

**MiraTania** : Ne, gwenchana chagi. Semoga tugasnya cepat selesai ya. Iya dong, rumah tangga Kyusung harus harmonis. KKK. Lihat nanti deh. KKK. Gumawo ne.

**Ermagyu** : Wah lagi dance hot summer ya? (ikuuttt) (?) KKK. Ne, GUMAWO.

**Cloudy10** : Wah GUMAWO! Ini sudah diupdate sayang.

**Tata** : Ini sudah dilanjut sayang. Waduh jamuran? Serem banget kamu nunggu sampai berjamur gitu. KKKK~ GUMAWO!

**Febrianiaulia** : Ahhhh, jjinja? Duh terharu.. KKK.. Iya dia memang berjiwa kebapak-an. Nih sudah dilanjut sayang. GUMAWO!

**KyundaClouds** : Wah, jangan bom twitter akyu! HUEEEE.. Nih sudah diupdate.. KKKK GUMAWO!

**Ikhaasan** : KKK. Salam kenal. Ahh, sungguh? HIDUP YESUNG UKE! KKK! XD Iya dong, dia yang wnaita itu jauh lebih manis. KKK. Oke, ini sudah dilanjut, GUMAWO!

**Clouds04** : ini sudah diupdate sayang. GUMAWO ne!

**Wu zi tao** : KKK. Ini sudah dilanjut kok. Wah jangan culik Hyunsung babyku! Huahhh.. Iya, sana bikin dedek bayi. KKK LOL. Ne, GUMAWO!

**Lily kyusung** : Ini sudah dilanjut. Iya gapapa kok. Ne, semangat juga untuk dirimu, GUMAWO!

**ikaSparClouds **: Sungguh? Ah gumawo! Ini sudah dilanjut. Kalau responnya banyak, aku mungkin akan update kilat. KKK. GUMAWO!

**Elfcloud** : Ini sudah dilanjut kok… KKK. GUMAWO!

**Dewi cloudsparkyu** : Iya dong. Kesucian Yeye hanya untuk Kyu. KKK. Engga kok, baby hyunsung telinganya tebal. KKK. Ok dicoba, GUMAWO!

**L Hanazawa** : KKKK! XD Ini sudah dilanjut say. GUMAWO!

**Tety sinaga** : KKKK~ Wah jadi nunggu NC-nya nih? XD Iya dong. Mereka memang selalu manis. KKK. Ne, gwenchana. GUMAWO!

**Langitmerah31** : Ahh, Gumawo! KKK. Konflik secara real.. KKK. Ditunggu ne., GUMAWO!

**Arum Junnie** : Gumawo sudah dibaca ffku ini. JEONGMAL GUMAWO!

**Lylyda **: Ayo kibarkan bendera Kyusung shipper! KKKK. GUMAWO!

**Mimuma** : Ini sudah diupdate sayang. GUMAWO ne! XD XD

**Cikakim** : Gumawo sudah mau membaca.

**Kyunies** : Ini sudah dilanjut. GUMAWO sudah membaca chingu X)

**ALL Guest** : Ini sudah dilanjut ya chingudeul. Gumawo sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca FF aneh ini. Jeongmal Gumawo!

Adakah yang belum aku balas atau aku sebut namanya? Maaf. Beritahu aku kalau begitu. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian. Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada yang berubah. Dan itu membuatku kehilangan semangat untuk menulis. Bukan, bukan karena Yeye wamil ya. Tapi ada hal lain.

Yasudah, mungkin hanya perasaanku. Sekali lagi aku ingin berterima kasih.

Aku butuh respon kalian. Beri komentar untuk chapter ini. Jadi bisa membangkitkan semangatku yang sedikit meredup.

Oh iya, doakan aku ya, minggu besok aku ikut lomba. Semoga aku menang.

Yosh!

KAMSAHAMNIDA!

*deep bow*


End file.
